Sins of our Mothers
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: It's not easy being a fairy tale teen, especially if their destiny is forced upon you. The horrible things your parents have done, will some how play a part in how you live. See how the past effects our favorite teens.
1. Chapter 1

It's not easy living up to your destiny whether you like it or not. Whether princess or witch, rich or poor, easy or hard, happy ending to downer ending, you must do as your told... or should you?

"That is an excellent question, Ms. Not Regular Narrator." A young girl with mint and purple hair with a cute teacup hat said.

"Thanks, Maddie." The Narrator said. "Now where was I, OH YEAH!"

In the land of Ever After High, the children of famous fairy tales attend to repeat the steps of their parents and their parents before them, and so on and so on. But, that has been challenged when Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen ripped out her page in The Story Book of Legends to avoid the consciences that her mother faced. And before her Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf who were suppose to be sworn enemies found love in each other, and had a beautiful and strong daughter named Cerise Hood (though only a few know about this). And before them two sisters who loved each other so much to avoid the terrible destiny set before them ran away on Legacy Day, those sisters were Bella and Brutta Sister. And maybe at the same time as them Giles Grim brother of the headmaster Milton Grim. Over the years Giles noticed how unhappy some were with their destinies and how unoriginal they were and wanted to change this but, Milton did not agree. He believed that by not following ones story the story would disappear forever, to prevent this he locked his brother away in The Vault of Lost Tales under the school and cured him with a riddlish spell so no one would wonder stand him.

"Um hm!" Maddie coughed with a cute pout.

"Unless you were from Wonderland where riddlish is a language, or you know how to speak riddlish." The narrator said earning a smile and clap from Maddie.

Anyway, this is the story of our favorite fairy tale ladies and how their mothers' destinies intertwine with their choices. One can only imagine what is going on with their lives.

"What an interesting story, and it sounds simply chaotic. Nice narration by the way." A girl with lilac hair and cat eyes purred sarcastically .

"Why thank you Kitty, YOUR IN IT TOO." Said earning a shocked look from Kitty.

"WHAT!?" Kitty shouted.

"What's spoken is heard and what's heard is spoken." Maddie said. Translation: You heard her.

Kitty crossed her arms and huffed.

And so our story begins ...


	2. Apple White

Sins of Our Mothers Chapter : Apple White

The sun slowly raised as it covered the land of Ever After in it's warm honey glow. All nocturnal creatures were gathering in the shadows for some well deserved rest, as Ever After High began to wake up.

As every Saturday morning at Ever After High few a handful of students woke up on this wonderful morning. Some woke up to greet the morning sun, to do a morning run in the Enchanted Forest, some for detention for evil deeds that they done (or didn't do), while others for breakfast in the cafeteria.

"*YAWN* Castleteria, you boring narrator." Kitty hissed in her sleep.

"I don't do puns Kitty, and for crying out loud you people use 'fairy' instead of 'very' for most of your sentences."

"How do you think I feel? I know it sounds stupid." Kitty hissed back.

"GIRLS!" Both Kitty and the Narrator turned to Maddie's bed that was covered in tea leaves and butter. "No bicker this morning."

"Okay, back to the story."

One of the few students to wake up this morning was Apple White, Daughter of Snow White, Fairest in the Halls. Apple's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun's rays shined through her pink silk curtains, as she slowly got out of bed slipping her snow white slippers on the sound of chirping birds were heard outside.

"LA, LA,LA, LA!" Apple sang as the birds gather her removing the curlers from her hair revealing long, curly, and golden blonde hair.

"Oh good morning my little birdies." Apple cheerfully said as the birds chirped. "Now to get dress and receive a healthy breakfast."

Apple opened her golden wardrobe full of red, white, pink, and gold clothing, and picked out her signature outfit. She pulled out her red room divider from behind her red wardrobe to change.

"Go on you naughty birdies, I need to change." Apple said as the birds flew to the windows waiting for Apple to come out.

After, Apple was done changing from her sleepwear to her normal wear she had one last thing to do (besides brush her teeth) consult with her magic mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall-" Apple chanted as she pinched her dress. "Does this outfit look lovely today?"

"Of course it does, Apple White." The mirror answered. "You always pick the most charming, adorable, and lovely dresses."

"Oh, this old thing?" Apple blushed. "If you say so."

As Apple came back the birds did too and Apple starting singing 'You Don't Know You're Charming' by her favorite band One Reflection. Out of the corner of her eye Apple noticed Raven, her roommate wasn't up to enjoy this wonderful morning.

Apple crept silently to Raven's side of the room. While Apple's side was warm, bright, and traditional with red, gold, and white color schemes, Raven's side was cold, dark, and gothic with black, purple, and grey color schemes. Apple arrived to Raven's dark violet curtains and yanked them open.

"GAH!" Raven yelled as she covered her face from the morning sun.

"Good morning, Raven." Apple greeted.

"Apple it's 8:00, on a Saturday no less." Raven said trying not to sound rude, even though she was rudely woken. "Go back to sleep."

"And waste a wonderful morning?" Apple giggled. "Silly Raven, be a good villain and get up."

"For the last time Apple." Raven's body was now covered in purple flames meaning an untamable magic was about to happen, Apple cheerful demeanor soon changed to fear as she backed away. "Let me sleep in!"

Soon the flames died out and nothing explode and no negative effects happened to Apple. Apple's joyful demeanor returned to normal as if Raven never threatened her. She grabbed her apple shape purse in was out the door.

"Okay, see you later Raven." Apple departed before saying one last thing. "By the way love the evil purple flames, keep up the evil work roomie."

As Apple left skipping through the halls to the cafeteria she was shaken by a mini earthquake with a loud-

*KABOOM*

"MY GUITAR!" A male voiced cried.

Apple pondered what happened for a moment, then resumed back to her mission: BREAKFAST.

Once in the hallways Apple was greeted by adoring fans who sighed, gasped, and cheered upon her arrival, some even got autographs from her. Once in the Cafeteria Apple received her tray and got in line, many of the students allowed her to cut until she was at the front of the line.

"Good Morning, Hagatha!" Apple said to the lunch lady who looked at her like everyone else in the school dully.

"I was thinking for breakfast: Apple juice freshly squeezed, apple streusel with a buttery and flakey crust, apple porridge with cinnamon, and an apple on the side, please." Apple finished her request and smiled brightly.

Hagatha just looked annoyed and plopped a bowl of oatmeal onto Apple's tray (At least she got one order right).

"Thank you Hagatha, I'll just get the other food from the other stations, can't be treated too special can we?" Apple said as she skipped away.

Apple finished gathering the rest of her breakfast which worked up an appetite, when trying to find a seat it was hard for her to choose. So many people wanted to sit with her and she couldn't decide where. Until.

"Apple," A voice caught her attention. "Over here."

Apple turned to see Briar Rose, Ashlynn Ella, and Blondie Lockes enjoying their breakfast, Apple skipped over to join them.

"Good Morning, Apple Pie." Briar greeted her best friend forever.

"Good morning Briar, Ashlynn, and Blondie," Apple greeted. "So what's the topic for today?"

"I'm glad you asked, Apple." Blondie said eagerly "I was talking about how the next Royal Student Council should be about changing the school menu... or at least the 'person' serving the food." Blondie said as she glared at Hagatha, who noticed and glared right back.

"Hey look-" Someone loudly whispered. "It's Apple White and the Royals, and Blondie."

"Her skin is so clear, how does she do it?" A voice questioned.

"She's picture perfect." Another said.

"She's beautiful." Another voice was heard.

"The next fairest of them all." Someone said.

Apple blushed from all the positive attention, they really did look up to her.

"Yeah, but shouldn't her hair be black like her mom's." A voice commented.

Apple's blush soon faded and turned white, from being reminded how different she was from her mom.

"Didn't Apple win that beauty pageant last month?" Someone questioned.

"Nope, Daring 'won', so she, Briar, and Cedar, tied into 1st place." A voice answered.

"And why didn't she win Thronecoming, every Snow White in the history of Ever After High won." Some person spoke.

"I heard so voted for Raven Queen to win." A voice sneered.

"Speaking of Raven Queen." A voice started to speak. "Why hasn't Apple convinced her to follow her destiny, if she can't get her to play her role like everyone else, how is she going to be queen, how is she going to be like her mom?"

"Oh those meanies," Maddie said with a mixture of anger and sadness. "I may not be on her side of the destiny, but that is no reason to be rude."

"I agree Maddie." The Narrator nodded. "People can be such jerks!"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Kitty yelled at the two while covering her head with her many pillows.

At that moment a single tear landed in Apple's bowl of empty oatmeal. Briar noticed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Apple, is everything alright?" Brair asked concerned, this drew others attention to gather around the disturb princess.

Apple quickly wiped away her tears before others tried to comfort her, and put on her best smile.

"Oh it's nothing Briar, just uh, allergies. I should get some eye drops while I'm out today." Apple quickly lied.

"Are you sure?" Blondie questioned.

"Of course." Apple stood up with her to discard it. "Now I'm off to the Enchanted Forest, see you girls later."

Many sighed in relief knowing their princess was okay and returned to their meals.

The Enchanted Forest

The charm blossoms bloomed towards the morning sun, the animals were all around, and the air was crisp and clean. Apple White would enjoyed these things if she wasn't so down right now. What if everyone was right, what if she wouldn't make a fabulous ruler like her mother, and her mother before that, and so on. There were so many things wrong with her already: her gold blonde her hair instead of ebony black hair, her blue eyes weren't really perfect since she needed her black glasses to see but didn't use them instead she used contacts or nothing at all, she may look like her mother, but all these things combined she didn't look like a 'Snow White', and she may never be Snow White. Of course she was a princess and marry a prince to become queen, but if Raven didn't play her role she couldn't be the queen her kingdom needed. She wasn't afraid of the huntsmen, the laced bodice, the poisoned comb, or the poisoned apple, she was afraid of letting everyone down, letting her mother down... And drowning. Ever since she almost drowned in a well she knew she was much safe in her story than the 'real' world. And just that one accident made her think if she did drown Raven would have no one to poison, Hunter would have no life to spare, and Daring no princess to rescue and marry. And the story of 'Snow White' would be lost forever just like Headmaster Grimm said and if she drowned it would've been her fault. These thoughts were too much for Apple as she landed on her knees and cried. Suddenly there was a strange sound from the bushes before Apple could react a white and furry creature wrapped around her neck. It was Gala her white snow fox, who cuddled Apple's neck and licked her tears away.

"Oh hello my little Gala apple." Apple cheered up at least Gala understood her.

"Hello Apple." Apple turned to see Maddie a few feet away from her walking on her hands with a basket on her foot full of flowers, berries, and dragon scales for tea.

"Hello Maddie." Apple waved back as Maddie walked away, then it hit her.

She and Maddie were co-presidents, she was first (or second) person to be a co-president in the history of Ever After High and it was a chance to be far to all: royals, rebels, and commoners (RUDE!). And she and Raven saved Maddie from being expelled to Neverland for a crime she didn't commit, helped Raven with the Irrefutable Evidence spell and got both royals and rebels to clean the Treasury to prove Maddie innocent. Then, Apple got up and started thinking of her other accomplishments before she could walk a family of ducks passed by reminding her of her duck cross, so ducks, swans, and other birds could cross the road safely. How she saved Jack and Jill from a well so they wouldn't share her almost doomed fate, how she cleaned up Briar's (SHUDDERING) Book-to-School party when Raven's magic got out of hand, and almost getting the Real Storybook of Legends back. Sure they didn't fix Giles Grimm riddlish curse and he still stayed under the library, Apple dedicated herself to help Raven and Maddie reverse the curse, and revealed that Headmaster tricked Raven into almost signing the book against her free will, as much as she needs Raven to sign she wants it to be her choice not tricked. And that's when Apple was suddenly back to her old cheerful self. There were certain things her mother couldn't do (Example: raise an evil plant, Briar's extreme sports, and Baba Yaga's glare)when she went to her for advice for Yester Day she didn't have all the answers and that was okay.

"Alright Gala," Apple said. "No more boo-hoos, I will be the future Snow White that Ever After needs, as soon as the StoryBook of Legends is found once I sign it I will be the best queen ever after."

Apple stood up brave and tall as many forest animals gathered around her. "All I have to do is get Raven to sign too."

Oh come on what happened to the character development she had? You wanna be queen, be queen just leave Raven and others that don't like their story out of it.

"You expected Apple to change in just one chapter?" Kitty snickered. "That won't happen until the end of both book series and show."

Go back to sleep, Kitty.

"Fair enough." Kitty said as she curled back to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I don't know who will be next but I'll try to post it this week. There are a lot of book and show references in my fics so look out. Also, the reason Giles isn't free in this Ever After world is because I think when Thronecoming came out and he was cured it happened too fast the same with the Legacy Day episode, Hunter and Ashylnn coming out, the O'Hair twins switched at birth, and etc, happened too fast. If this keeps up the show may end in two years, but the books may continue. And also and I'm the only one who found it rude before the royal and rebel thing it was the royal and commoner thing, and the royals should have been called the loyals. Loyals and Rebels get it (Maybe not)? Anyway please review.

"I give this fanfic two teacups up." Maddie said holding two teacups above her head.

Thank you Maddie.


	3. Cerise Hood

"Sins of Our Mothers: Cerise Hood

The honey- gold rays of the sun rose slowly over the dorm rooms of Ever After High. Dew drops painted on brightly covered flowers, birds chirping in the distance, and yawns from students waking up early. In one of the girls' dorm room two young ladies were still asleep the room smelled of fresh pine needles, wooden dust, dried mud, acrylic paint, and home (at least the 'home' part for the girls). One Snored very loudly that it's no wonder anybody got any sleep while the others eyes were snapped shut oblivious to the sound (maybe). The snoring girl woke herself up with her snoring and drool down her face. She rose from her wooden bed to her vanity. The young lady looked at her reflection: baggy eyes, drool still on her face, bad bed hair, and a white lock in her brown hair. Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, smiled at herself, she did look ridiculous, she grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair including the white streak except the top of her hair to reveal her... Ears.

"My ears." Cerise said sadly to herself.

If she was back home the sent of fresh bacon, sausage, ham, and eggs would have woken her up. Her mother would laugh while telling her to slow down her eating because there was more. After breakfast Red Hood would brush Cerise's hair in front of their mirror, when she was done she would rest her chin on her daughter's shoulder and say she was so beautiful and her most precious gift, then tickle Cerise's wolf ears to get her to laugh. Then when he could her father, The Big Bad Wolf , would stop by and talk, play, and eat with his two favorite girls, but his visits were always brief to keep his and Red's marriage a secret and Cerise safe from the outside world. With the memory fading Cerise sadly brushed the rest of her hair. How she wished she was home with her father and mother, sure her side of the dorm had a wooden bed, the smell of the forest, and wallpaper that resembled the Dark Forest where her cottage was nestled in, but it wasn't home.

Oh, how she wish she could let her Hood down and reveal her wolf ears to everyone and prove the whole disappearing thing was a fraud since her parents went against destiny, she sighed sadly. But, she knew that was a wish too big for 100 fairy godmothers to grant, she knew if everyone knew the truth they would call her names and alienate her just look the Hoods and Wolfs did.

When, she stopped both parties from throwing Raven in the river she exposed her wolf ears, this made everyone want to get rid of her, except for: her parents, Raven, and grandma. After , the Basket Run trail and Raven left even though she won both sides started to isolate her and her mother, until The Grandma stepped in. Cerise giggled at that memory.

Memory all alone in the (Gotcha: Memory)

Both, the Hoods and the Wolfs ganged up on the family of three with pitchforks and torches.

"They shouldn't be here." A voice shouted.

"She shouldn't be born." Another shouted.

"Disgrace!" Voices shouted.

Red and Big Bad Wolf gathered in front of Cerise becoming her human and wolf shield.

"ENOUGH!"

A voice startled everyone, it was the Grandma in her nightie and cap with a face full of fury.

"What's the matter with you wolves and people?" Grandma questioned "You never treated Cerise this way before we found she was mixed, so why do it now.

This question shocked them and some lowered their torches and pitchforks.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Grandma said wagging her finger at them. "Cerise and her family stay here, and if any of you torment them again I will tan all your hides and tails got it?"

Everyone now looked ashamed, embrassed, and few a little angry, they dropped their torches and pitchforks and went back to their normal routine.

"Thanks so much Grandma." Cerise said.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Grandma said as she pinched Cerise's cheeks. "But, be warned. The world isn't always a welcoming place, many will despise you before knowing you. I may have stopped everyone here, but that's only because I'm one of the elders and have authority here. I won't always be around to protect you."

"I know Grandma." Cerise answered. "Raven's been going through that since she went against her destiny."

"She did what?"

In Red's Cottage

In the first time in many years the windows to the Hood's home were open showing dark and dull furniture and many places that needed sweeping.

"HAHAHAHA!" The four laughed as Cerise told what happened on Legacy Day and Red and Big Bad about how they fell in love.

"I can't believe all this time you were her father, thank goodness too. I thought you were some creep who married, knocked Red up, and left."

Cerise almost choked on her tea from that comment.

"Grandma!" Red scorned the elderly woman.

"Don't worry Red. I would never leave you or Cerise." He said as he licked her cheek.

"Good." Grandma said. " If you did I skinned you."

Wolf just laugh admiring her love for his wife and daughter.

"I still can't believe Raven ripped her page out." Red said.

"Yeah, she had such potential if she followed her story, even more did her mom did." All three women glared at him for his hypocrisy. "But if she doesn't want to who am I to judge, I went against my story."

"Our story." Red added.

"Also, Raven saved me from Kitty Cheshire when she tried to expose my ears." Cerise said.

"That Cat!" Big Bad spatted. "I'll give her detention for that."

"I'm glad you finally made another friend." Red said.

"Actually mom," Cerise said "I made several friends."

* * *

End Memory

Friends, Cerise thought. Ginger Breadhouse had been her friend since they were both small, then Cerise became afraid of her wolf ears and stopped being around her, until recently they talked and ate many of Ginger's goodies like they did when they were kids. Maddie Hatter would always make her tea to feel better and told the funniest jokes. Raven Queen the girl with the dark destiny who inspired her to reject her destiny and saved her from Kitty. C.A. Cupid, the transfer student who reminded people to love others and more importantly themselves. Cedar Wood.

Cerise turned to Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, who was still asleep. Cedar slept flat on her back hands to her sides, tucked in tight, with paint stains on her face from many paintings. Not only was Cedar her roommate she was her friend. They would spend nights having pillow fights, Cerise would model for Cedar's paintings, and both defended each other from bullies like Sparrow Hood. But sadly she knew she could never tell Cedar her secret.

Cerise then look back at her reflection, she wasn't herself, she was always hiding under her hood. Cerise grabbed the edges of her hood and slowly pushed it back.

" Good Morning, Cerise." Cerise heard Cedar said while making creaking noised while getting out of her bed.

"Morning, Cedar." Cerise said as she quickly pulled her hood back on.

"Is something wrong?" Cedar ask wondering if she did something wrong.

"Oh, no, nothing!" Cerise lied.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Cedar asked.

"NO!" Cerise said surprising Cedar. "Uh, no thank you, I'm almost done. Wanna head down for breakfast?"

Cedar smiled and answered "Sure."

After, getting dressed and washed up they headed to the cafeteria. They were one of the 18th and 19th people in line (The first was the smallest pig from The Three Little Pigs).

"I'll have bacon, sausage, and mutton." Cerise said to Hagatha who gave Cerise her order.

Apparently, the students in high demand didn't order yet meaning Hagatha wasn't irrated enough to not give the students oatmeal and give them their correct orders, but still had the same dull look.

"I'll have acorn porridge and sap tea, please." Cedar asked as she received her meal.

Both girls got their breakfast and headed for a clear table and enjoyed their meal. Cerise took huge bites from her sausages and made animalistic sounds from chewing earning looks from many students.

"Cerise, your eating like a starving wolf." Cedar covered her mouth, while Cerise stop chewing. "Oh, I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay-" Cerise gave a small smile to her friend. "I really should watch my table manners."

Cerise then started to eat her sausage slowly.

"That's disgusting." A small voice belonging to the tiniest pig with his 3rd helping of breakfast. "Eating my kind."

"Hey, I didn't kill the pig, blame the butcher." Cerise was not in the mood for this again it's bad enough the pigs and goats got the Royal Student Council to make Monday a vegan day and Cerise had to go to the many restaurants in Village of Bookend for breakfast, lunch, or she had to store a ton of beef jerky under her bed to avoid being late for classes.

"Your kinda one to talk about eating meat." Cedar said gaining both students attention.

"I can see why your upset about everyone eating pig products because your a pig and all, but you have animal products on your tray so that makes you a hypocrite."

Cerise looked at his tray besides many breakfast items he had: eggs in three different styles, chicken and waffles, chicken sausage, and turkey bacon,

"Well-I *SQEAUL*" The pig sqeauled away with his breakfast.

"Thanks, Cedar." Cerise thanked.

"Oh come on, you would have done the same for me." Cedar said.

After breakfast Cedar and Cerise roamed the hallways.

"Hey, want to go to the Enchanted Forest with me? " Cerise asked.

"I wish but, I really wanted to go to the paint store, because they releasing this new watercolor paint set that has color that they absorbed out of rainbows. And from the images and reviews the paint has gotten I really want them for my next painting that I'm planning to do. I mean I haven't thought of what to paint yet do to artist block, but maybe if I get those paints I'll get some. But I love the Enchanted Forest it's so enchanting, but since it's not going anywhere, no!" Cedar answered.

Cerise mouthed dropped, that was a mouthful, Cedar then covered her mouth and look like she was about to cry (if she could).

"Don't worry Cedar, I know you love painting. I'll just take a morning stroll." Cerise said earning a hug from Cedar who ran off.

Cerise was now walking in front of the school until she saw her distant cousin Sparrow Hood tuning his guitar.

"Hello, cousin." Sparrow said teasingly.

"Sparrow." Cerise stated.

"So any plans for today?" Sparrow said eyeing her flower ring.

"None of your beeswax, creep!" Cerise said as she covered her ring with her hand.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your cousin?" Sparrow said as he almost reached her ring.

"Listen and listen to me well Sparrow-" Cerise eyes gold yellow, her fingernails got sharper, and fanged her sharp teeth, making Sparrow back way. "You are not my cousin, you are a very, very, very, very, distant cousin and if you ever steal any of my things I will rip your guitar strings and shove your guitar up your ANUS!" Cerise shouted causing Sparrow to fall backwards into a bush covered with needles and leaves.

"Ok, ok, I'll back off." Sparrow waved his hands in defense.

"Good." Cerise growled and ran towards the Enchanted Forest leaving Sparrow to pick out the needles from his body.

Sparrow was such a creep, Cerise was glad he wasn't around when she exposed herself. She would never hear the end of it from him or worse.

The Enchanted Forest

Cerise ran in the dew covered fields of the enchanted forest, merged with ever tree shadow, and leaded over ever stone. She felt free, free from : judgment, her peers, and her so called destiny. What was her destiny anyway? To follow her mother like everyone thought, or follow her father something new. If Legacy Day went as planned she may have known and seen herself as her mom, but who would be the wolf, or herself as the big bad wolf, but no little girl. So basically her pre-destiny had no meaning. Meaning she had no meaning. Cerise felt depressed it was already confusing knowing how she existed if certain people married each other.

*Splash*

Cerise left foot splashed into a lake tat she didn't notice. She kneeled down looked and took off her boot to dry. As the lake's water returned to it's normal mirror like reflection Cerise looked at it and saw herself (Of course). Then the wind picked up making her hair and cape flow, Cerise enjoyed the gentle breeze since it reminded her of her mother coming her hair. She looked back at her reflection and saw not just but her parents, grandma, friends, and Carmine who licked her cheek.

"CARMINE!" Cerise laughed as the wolf pup licked her face until her hood fell revealing her ears.

Then, Cerise saw herself with her ears knowing this was her true self and like her mother said she was beautiful. Cerise then sported a competitive smile.

"Wanna race?"

Carmine took a race pose.

"Okay, we start here and race to our favorite blueberry bush. 1.2.3. Go!"

The two ran off in lightning speed, the mud on her boots, the smell of fresh flowers, and the wind in her ears and hair. What she choose of her destiny was up to her maybe she didn't want her parents story, she just wanted the world to accept her parents as her family, and her as a person wolf and human. But, for now she just had to beat Carmine to the blueberry bush.

Well 2 girls down and a million to go, hope you liked this chapter. The Memory thing was a musical joke from the musical 'CATS' (Hope I get to see it in person one day, but that's a different story). Anyway, in this Ever After World Cerise dad is only seen in wolf from never both in the school like in the episode. I found that strange when we first saw him in Cerise's locket, he should've stayed in wolf form around school, human around people who don't know him so he could spend time with Red and Cerise without questions, and wolf/human at home since the wolves can shape shift from wolf to human and middle, and everyone in the village (except Sparrow) know the big bad secret now. Please review, bye.


	4. Ashylnn Ella

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Ashlynn Ella

The morning sun shined brightly under Ever After. Its bright light awoken every wooden land creature especially the birds. The birds started to gather worms for breakfast, flapped their wings taking to the sky, and chirping a song or two. When a song bird came up to a person and started to whistle the person would whistle back causing the bird to: whistle back, cock its head to one side out of confusion, or angrily whistle back like it was insulted. No one understood the birds that well, except for...

A group of song birds gathered around a window and started to whistle.

"Good morning, Ashlynn!" The birds chirped.

Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, woke up to the birds greeting her. She stepped out of her bed to the window where the birds were.

"Good morning, everyone." Ashlynn greeted back, she just loved talking to the song birds in the morning, since her other friends would still be asleep at this time especially Briar. "Would you guys ever be so kind and help me pick what pair of shoes to wear today?"

"Of course, Ashlynn!" The answered.

"How about these?" A blue bird asked holding a worn-out brown flats with dark marks on them.

"Oh, no dearie." Ashlynn answered. "Those are my work shoes for when I clean up the shop, my room, and step sisters' room."

"What about these?" A green bird asked with pink sandals still covered in sand. "I only wear those in the summer or at Mirror Beach, cutie."

"Then, will these do?" A pink bird asked with Ashlynn's regular glass slippers.

Ashylnn's eyes beamed with joy. "Yes, yes, these will do. Thank you everyone."

Ashylnn was finished getting dress, now all she had to do was put her non-animal tested and organic make up on. She started by adding her light brown eye shadow, a small hint of perfume that smelled like springtime, and light pink lip gloss. The last thing she needed was her pink crown that had birds and leaves designs on it. Ashylnn slowly placed the crown on her strawberry blonde hair that resembled her mother's hair and green eyes too.

*YAWN*

Ashylnn turned to Brair who was slowly waking up.

"Oh, good morning Briar." Ashylnn greeted. "Did I wake you?"

"Kinda," Briar yawned and stretched. "Your bird friends sure are chatty this morning."

Ashylnn blushed she didn't mean to wake her friend up.

"So want to get breakfast?" Briar asked.

"Sure." Ashylnn answered.

As soon as Briar was done getting dress they made their way in line for breakfast. Many allowed them to cut in front of them, but Ashylln insisted on waiting her turned to be served which made the students loved them more. After a minute of waiting and thinking about what she wanted for breakfast Ashylnn was final ready to order her meal.

"May I have some vegan porridge with fresh and wild blueberries on top, a bowl of melon balls, and leman water, please." Ashylnn said as Hagatha gave her order. Next was Briar.

"I'll have an espresso with a lot of cream, sugar, whip cream, and caramel, milk chocolate waffles with powdered sugar on top, and a coffee cinnamon roll." Brair asked as Hagatha pushed the tray towards her.

As soon as the girls got a table they started to talk about what they would do today.

"So what are you planning to do today, Ashylnn?" Briar asked as she took a sip of her espresso.

"I'm gonna take a walk in the Enchanted Forest, then I'll go to the Glass Slipper to pickup some new shipments this week, golden boots are in now."

"Hext yeah, they are!" Briar cheered.

"Hey girls." Both looked up to see Blondie with her breakfast tray.

"Hi, Blondie." The girls greeted.

Soon afterward Blondie went on about how her breakfast wasn't just right, then Apple joined them for breakfast. After breakfast was done the girls went their separate ways. Ashylnn was now in the Enchanted Forest where animals greeted her left and right.

"Good morning, Ashylnn." The woodland creatures greeted.

"Good morning." Ashylnn greeted back.

Ashylnn was now at her favorite place in the Enchanted Forest, underneath the weeping willow tree where she and Hunter would date under. Ashylnn sat on one of the stumps under the tree admiring the crystal clear lake, the calming breeze, and the sounds of animals greeting each other. How she loved this part of the forest it was so peaceful and she and Hunter enjoyed time together here. Ashylnn saw both both their names which hunter carved on the tree, this angered her, but the tree told her it was fine since it was dry wood anyway. Hunter was really the love of her life.

*DING. DONG .DING.*

The sound of a dong calling woke Ashylnn from her trance and see looked at her purse clock and it was 5 minutes til 9:00.

"Oh no I'll be late for work." Ashylnn cried.

She sprinted out of the forest to work. Ashylnn couldn't believe she let the time slipped past her, if she was late by one second her elegant clothing would turn into rags in front of everybody (AGAIN). At times like these she wish she was like Bunny Blanc, no matter how late she was she would always would be where she needed to be on time. Ashylnn made to the Glass Slipper on time, but only had 30 seconds left. She rummaged through her purse to find the shop key, it was finally in her hands all she had to do was open the door and be in before it was too late.

5 . 4 . 3 . 2 . 1 .

Ashylnn's eyes were shut, did see make it in time?

"Silly Narrator, of course she did she's not in rags."

Ashylnn's eyes popped open it was true Ashylnn was still in her princess attire instead of an old dirty potato sack.

"Yes!" Ashylnn cheered avoiding another embrassing late fiasco.

"Yep, it is pretty embrassing. I remember during gym class Ashylnn was late and her outfit turned into a potato sack and we had to wait 15 minutes for her to come back."

Ashylnn turned around to see Maddie talking to the ceiling.

"Hi Maddie." Ashylnn greeted. "Talking to your narrator friends again?"

"Not really, she's a new narrator telling the story about how our mother's destiny affect us for better or worse." Maddie answered. "Also, she and Kitty don't get along."

"Tale isn't a tale, unless it's heard from again." Kitty said still under her covers. Translation "You can say that again."

"Ditto!" The Narrator agreed.

"But while I'm here-" Maddie said. "I would like some new shoes, I'm going to the Enchanted Forest to pick flowers and berries for tea."

Ashylnn smiled she loved helping people look for shoes.

"And I love that your helping me, Ashylnn." Maddie said.

"Um thanks, Maddie." Ashylnn said.

Ashylnn looked around the store it almost seemed empty since the new shipments didn't come in yet, the only sections available were the dance, flats, and hiking wear. Flats were comfy but, on walks they could get messy, dance shoes seemed out of place for a long walk, so hiking shoes would do. Ashylnn eyed on which would fit Maddie until she spotted a pair of turquoise hiking boots with lilac flower prints on them and since lilacs can be made into tea they were perfect for Maddie.

"Here you go." Ashylnn said handing the boots to Maddie.

"Thanks Ashylnn, these will do perfectly." Maddie said.

"Your welcome." Ashylnn said as she grabbed a shoe box. "If you wany I can put them in-"

But, before Ashylnn could finish Maddie was now standing on her hands with the boots on her hands. Lucky for her magic while she was standing on her feet her dress didn't go down.

"Showing off her underwear." Kitty said.

"Hush up perv."

"Earl Grey, be a dear and pay for the boots." Maddie said.

Earl Grey jumped out of the basket and paid for the boots, and the two went on their way to the Enchanted Forest.

* HONK. HONK. *

Ashylnn turned around to see Deliver Goose flying in with boxes of shoes.

"Special deliver for, Ashylnn Ella." The goose said holding a delivery sheet that needed signing.

Ashylnn signed the sheet and started to put up the shoes it was a lot of work, but the princess was use to it. Besides it was practice for when she would take care of her step-sisters. All the news shoes were up in different: sizes, patterns, colors, styles, and season's and ready to be sold.

The store bell rung, meaning a customer was in need of some shoes.

"Hello, welcome to the *GASP*-" Ashylnn gasped.

"Hi Ashylnn." Duchess smirked after seeing Ashylnn face,

"Duchess... What are you doing here?" Ashylnn asked earning a furious look from Duchess.

"I'm here for a fairy kiddie meal with a dragon toy inside." Duchess said sarcastically.

Ashylnn blinked in confusion.

"I NEED SOME NEW DANCE SHOES, BECAUSE MY RIBBON IS BROKEN!" Duchess yelled.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do." Ashylnn said as she went to the dance shoe section of the store looking for dance shoes identical to Duchess's.

As Ashylnn looked Duchess did some small dance moves around the store. Ashylnn looked carefully to make sure the shoes were the right size, material, and color for Duchess so she wouldn't yell at her again and to just leave.

"So are you still a Royal or a loser Rebel?"

"What?" Ashylnn asked as she turned to see Duchess elegantly leaning near the glass slipper section.

"You heard me." Duchess said. "Are you a Royal or Rebel? You can't be both. And you can't have Hunter or your happily ever after with a prince."

Ashylnn's face turned pale.

"But you already signed the Storybook of Legends so that means you can't have Hunter, or you can't have your mommy, daddy, prince, and happily ever after." Duchess said with a smile as she twirled a glass slipper in her hands, until she accidently dropped it and it shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Here's your shoes Duchess and you'll have to pay for that." Ashylnn said with a small teasing smile. "That'll be $555.00."

"Fine." Duchess grumbled as she shoved the money to Ashylnn, and headed to the exit.

"Just remember Ash, you can't be a Royal and a Rebel." Duchess said thinking she had the last laugh.

"Duchess?" Ash said before Duchess was out the door. "Don't let the door hit you in the tail feathers."

Duchess gasped as the door slammed on her nose, making her cover her nose and honk in pain. Even though it was funny Ashylnn's mind was elsewhere. Duchess did have a point she couldn't be a royal and a rebel she needed to pick a side if she was a rebel she could have Hunter, her mom might not die, but where would her story go? If she was a royal she'd lose both and maybe her dad, but she'd have a happily ever after. Her mother told her story to Ashylnn every night until see was old enough to go to bed on her own. The hardships worried young Ashylnn, but the ball and prince excited her. But, now that see was older the thought of losing her dear mom scared her, and if her father lived in her tale would he allow his step wife and daughters to abuse Ashylnn? For now they just made her clean their dorm room, but what if when they got older they would kick, slap, and beat her just because she gave then vegan porridge for breakfast, what a scary thought. And the what of the prince would he love Ash or just do it for the story, would he share her views on animals and plants right or chop down a forest and hang animal heads on their palace walls? And what of Hunter would they be star-crossed lovers forever in love, but never together. Ashylnn already signed the Storybook of Legends so destiny was sealed, as she remembered the day. She was dress in elegent clothing that her mother wore as everyone else. As she took her steps in front of everybody, pledge to follow in her mothers footsteeps, and open the storybook of legends she saw her mother on her death bed, her step family treating her like a slave, leaving her at home while they went to the ball, her fairy godmother, her dancing with an unseen prince, her lost glass slipper, their marriage, the last image showed her as a queen all regal and pregnant with the next Cinderella. Her face was warm and smiling while the real Ashylnn had tears in her eyes, there was no Hunter in her story. Then she did something she regretted , she signed her name as cheers were heard. She looked down to see Hunter with tears forming in his eyes knowing they would never be together. Until.

Apple was done taking her pledge the cheers were louder than her signing, then Raven Queen came to the stand. Everyone was silent not to respect Raven, just out of fear, disgust, bored, or a few ready to be the perfect villain. Ashylnn saw up near the stairs leading down bouncing with a huge grin on her face. She knew Apple was excited to relive her mother's story, but did she have to be so giddy, Raven would poison her. And Headmaster Grimm looking stern as ever he was practically glaring daggers at Raven. Raven then took the pledge then saw what the Storybook of legends showed her from Raven's expressions it wasn't pretty. Then as Raven was about to touch the quill and follow her mothers footsteps, she ripped out her page defying destiny. After the whole fiasco Ashylnn was a bit jealous, that should have been her, she could've had Hunter, instead she was sealed to her destiny. A few months later Sparrow and Duchess found them secretly dating ready to tattle-tale the whole school about it. Until, a honest answer from Cedar Wood, they came out.

"Heh heh." Kitty giggled.

"Shut up."

But Apple was one of many who didn't approve of the couple. It became too much for her so she broke up with Hunter.

"For what? 8 hours?" Kitty asked.

"SHUT UP!"

After, Cupid's speech about True Hearts Day and real true love, Ashylnn and Hunter became a couple again. When questioned by Blondie about how it would work because of their destinies. They decided they would still be a royal and rebel couple, and things would workout somehow. Apple even came to accept the two even though her apology was terrible.

"I'll say." Kitty remarked. "When I say I'm sorry, I actually say 'I'm sorry'."

But the question still remained: Was she a royal or rebel?

Ashylnn came closer to the glass slipper section until she found her reflection in all of them then a determined look showed on them.

"I may be a princess destiny for a prince and a happily ever after, but I'll make my own destiny." Ashylnn said to herself.

Yes, she wanted to please her family, but she found true love on her own. Besides Maddie and Cedar want their stories , but not at the risk of someone else not being themselves. Yes, she would endure her step family to go to the ball, but she was not going to lose her mom and Hunter, besides she was already a princess. She'll find a way to follow her destiny and get what she wanted, no... What she needed.

"Hi pumpkin." Ashylnn turned to see Hunter with to lattes in his hands. "I got you a pick me up your favorite, spring awaken with extra nutmeg."

Ashylnn then gave Hunter the biggest bear hug as her tears stained his shirt.

"Whoa, Ash, I severything okay?" Hunter asked concerned.

"Oh nothing." Ashylnn said as she brushed her tears away. "Duchess was just here and-"

"Duchess." Hunter gritted his teeth as he grabbed Ashylnn's shoulders. "Did she say or do anything to you, was Sparrow here too."

Hunter was so protective of Ashylnn especially is Duchess and Sparrow were involved.

"No Sparrow wasn't here. Duchess was just bulling me about my destiny." Ashylnn covered Hunter's mouth before he could say anything again. "I may love my story Hunter, but I love you too. And I'll find a way for us to live Happily Ever After."

Hunter hugged her back. "I love you too, Ashylnn."

The two looked into each others eyes about to kiss until.

"ACK!" Hunter was hit in the head by an acorn from Pesky. "PESKY!"

Pesky chittered "Come and catch me, Hunter."

The two ran out the back door to continue their chase leaving Ashylnn alone. Ashylnn just giggled at the two, and retuened to work as some more customers came in.

* * *

Another chapter finished hope you all enjoyed it. Ashylnn is still a royal in this, her turning to a rebel seemed way too early, and Apple could've apologized better than that, but that's my opinion, I don't know who'll I'll do next, but she will be a rebel, since I have a royal then rebel thing going, catch you later, bye.


	5. Poppy O'Hair

"Sins Of Our Mothers chapter: Poppy O' Hair

The morning sun rose on Ever After, bathing the land in its bright light. Many students were still asleep in their beds enjoying their Saturday morning free from classes, test, homework, and destiny. They just snuggled into bed until the sandman' sand wore off, hunger in their bellies woke them up, or the need for the bathroom called. One student was sound asleep until she was jabbed repeatedly until awoken.

"Poppy?"

Poppy O'Hair (the first born), daughter of Rapunzel and twin sister to Holly O'Hair woke up. Holly was poking her awake.

"What's up sis?" Poppy asked as she rubbed her eyes full of Sandman dust.

"Will you walk me downstairs?" Holly asked in a squeaky voice.

Poppy then got out of bed, took Holly's hand and started to walk down the stairs. "Of course."

Holly clanged onto Poppy with her eyes shut, Poppy didn't mind, but it did sometimes hurt and was hard for her to walk down stairs without tripping.

"We're here." Poppy announced as Holly opened her eyes, then hugged the life out of Poppy.

"Thank you, thank you!" Holly thanked her sister.

"No problem." Poppy said.

The twins went to their shared vanity and started to apply their make up. Holly was applying her lip balm as Poppy was doing her hair. In an Instant Poppy noticed over night her hair had reached down to her back. This wasn't weird since she was the daughter of Rapunzel and her hair grew longer every day, she would do as she usually do, cut it, but it in her hair bank, or sold it in the form of wigs. But, after finding out she was suppose to take over the role of Rapunzel everything changed.

Flashback

It was a week after finding she was the first born not Holly, meaning she would take the role of Rapunzel. She was trying to avoid talking about it Holly all day until it came out. The two then decided to keep it a secret, from everyone in the school, especially Headmaster Grimm.

Poppy was in General Villainy with Raven Queen, Ginger Breadhouse, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood, Faybelle Thorn, and many of future villans. Poppy sometimes regretted joining the class everyone either ignored her or bullied her for not being evil, except for Raven and Ginger. They were the only ones nice to her. Ginger would bring treats for the three to snack on during Mr. Big Bad Wolf's lecture earning them extra credit for breaking the eating in class rule, but made them clean the whole room for eating which the girls enjoyed since they got to bond more. Raven would give them notes for being evil even though she wasn't evil herself, this helped Poppy and Ginger passed many tests which made Duchess and Faybelle's faces sour apple green. Class hadn't started yet and Ginger brought cupcakes with pink frosting on them which the girls enjoyed as an early morning snack. Sparrow tried to steal one (as usual), Raven swat his hand like he was a child.

"Hey, ask first Sparrow." Raven scolded .

"Whatever," Sparrow said. "Real man don't eat cupcakes, especially if they have pink icing."

Sparrow was annoying, a jerk, and a thief, but Poppy still thought he was cute.

Ginger still held a cupcake in her hand knowing Sparrow wanted one, he glanced the room quickly making sure no was watching him, and gently took it from Ginger's hand.

At least he was nice enough not to snatch it from her hand, and the pink icing on his face made him look so cute.

"SPARROW HOOD!" Mr. Wolf huffed and puffed as he entered the class. "Get that pink icing off your face I'm running a villainy class not a pink frosting class."

Sparrow wiped it off earning giggles from the class.

"Anyway today we'll be talking about how to trick baby goats into letting them in your house." Mr. Wolf lectured. "First you drink honey to coat your voice so you sound like their mother's voice then you-"

"Attention, attention." A voice from the intercom announced.

"I'm in the middle of a class." barked at the intercom showing his sharp wolf teeth scaring the class. "This better be important, or I'll blow your house down."

"UH NO." The voice whimpered. "I just need Poppy and Holly O'Hair to report to Headmaster Grimm's office."

"Get going!" growled at Poppy.

Poppy got up see was confused, she didn't do anything wrong, right? Ginger and Raven looked at her with sympathy, they were the only ones, Duchess and Faybelle had grins on their faces that rivaled Kitty's.

"I'd out smoke them both." Kitty said.

"Headmaster Grimm finally realized there's no point in having a student with no destiny." Duchess sneered.

"About time, she was cramping this class's evil style." Faybelle whispered back.

Poppy did have a destiny, but it did hit her Dexter and Darling don't know their destiny, but they were still allowed to come here and she wasn't. And she probably wasn't the first one, many students with siblings in high school age weren't allowed while others were allowed it was unfair. As soon as she was in the office she saw Holly in one of the chairs biting the endeds on a lock of her hair. Poppy sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't chew on your hair, it'll cause split ends." Poppy joked as Holly stopped and smiled at her.

Headmaster Grimm walked in and sat at his desk.

"Ladies." Hey said sternly.

"Headmaster Grimm." They answered.

"Your parents called." He said. "They want you to spend this week at home, so have your bags packed, classwork from your teachers, and report in front of the school afterwards your carriage will be ready by then. Your both dismissed."

Holly and Poppy entered Princessology class to get assiments from Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Duchess honked pointing at Poppy. "Your suppose to be expelled."

"I'm not." Poppy answered. "Our parents want us home for the week."

"And we're here to pick up our assignments." Holly added.

Duchess was not amused and sat back down. The girls got their assignments and packed their bags and were in the carriage to go home. The carriage ride was 5 hours away. Poppy didn't know why they couldn't ask Baba Yaga to let them travel by mirror, Poppy had the family wizard send her to the Tower Hair Salon and back during breaks. Then again, Baba Yage didn't like her time wasted so it was better this way.

"What do mom and dad want from us?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know." Holly answered.

As soon as they arrived to their kingdom there was a crowd cheering both their names, showered the carriage with flowers, and cried cheers of joy. As soon as they reached the stairs with their parents and Nanny Nonna. Rapunzel told the girls how everyone in their kingdom knows about the switch. When the girls asked if Grimm knew, they said they would wait to tell him, to the relief of the twins. The family was now at lunch at their huge table that could fit a 100 people. Holly explained how she and Poppy kept it a secret to the school and how they wanted things the way they were. Their parents humored them, they wouldn't tell Grimm now, but it would come up soon.

"So Poppy." Rapunzel said with her lips pursed. "I was thinking you should enroll in Damsel-In-Distressing."

"WHAT?" Poppy stood up from her seat. "WHY?"

"Because, when I was your age I spent my time in a tower before your father found me." Her mother answered. "Plus it well be great practice for your destiny."

"But, I'm still deciding my destiny." Poppy said. "And Holly wants it, she's your daughter to."

"Poppy were already keeping this secret from Grimm, just do it for this semester." Rapunzel said in a patient voice. "Also, Holly will be another princess in a different story."

"Fine." Poppy grumbled as she sat back down and the family continued their lunch.

Things then turned for the worse. Rapunzel took Poppy to her room, while Holly stayed with her father and Nanny Nonna. Rapunzel started to brush Poppy's hair noticing it was starting to grow to her shoulders Poppy reached for her scissors.

"No Poppy." Rapunzel said. "Your hair must be long for your future prince to climb."

"But I-" Poppy began.

"No buts, young princess." Rapunzel said as she continued to brush Poppy's hair.

Throughout the week Poppy spent most of her time with her mother and rarely anytime with her father, Nanny Nonna, or Holly. And when she finally caught a break fans swarmed her like a moth to a fire with many questions.

"How does it feel to be the next 'Rapunzel'?"

"Are you upset that you found out about the truth too late?"

"Did you do something to your hair, it looks fabulous."

Poppy hadn't touch her hair supplies in over a week and was itching to cut her hair and do her sisters. On Friday night before they would go home Saturday morning Poppy was heading to her and Holly's room ready for bed. Her hair look the same has Holly's except for her purple streak was still there (she some how sneak some purple hair chalk in her purse and applied it when her mother wasn't looking). On her way in she heard crying and her Nanny Nonna's voice.

"Holly, it's alright." Nanny Nonna spoke softly. "Things will workout just fine."

Holly, was she hurt, what happened to her. As Poppy passed their beaded door curtains (They don't have a door to their bedroom anymore due to Holly magically locking herself in.)

"Wait a second." Maddie questioned. "If Holly gets locked when a door closes behind her, how does she go to the bathroom."

The Narrator pondered for a second. "I don't know Maddie, I just don't know."

As Poppy passed their beaded door curtains, she felt something soft under her feet as she looked down she saw it was hair, Holly's hair.

"OH NO!" Poppy whispered. When she looked up she saw Nanny Nonna cradling Holly in her arms as she cried on the floor. "Holly, what happen- *GASP*"

As Holly stood up her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had scissors in her hands, and her hair was cut like Poppy's minus the streak.

"Holly," Poppy spoke. "Why."

"It's your destiny to be the next Rapunzel, your do one who should have long beautiful hair." Holly cried. "I'm a nobody, I have no destiny, the only thing I have left in this world is writing."

Poppy then hugged her sister tightly as Nanny Nonna wrapped her arms around the two.

"Remember when you were accepted into Ever After High and I wasn't?" Poppy asked. "Everyone was confused why I wasn't allowed even though their were many stories that needed a princess. You challenged Grimm to allow me in and a few afterwords because you believed it was my 'destiny' to attend. After just 2 days I wanted to quit, but you encouraged me to stay, you even wrote a story for me. And your a royal I'm a rebel, you can keep the story and I'll rewrite my own. Like the promise we made when we found out the switch."

Holly then hugged Poppy and hard. "Thanks 'big' sis."

"Your welcome 'lil' sis." Poppy said.

Saturday morning finally came and everyone was outside ready to say goodbye to the princesses. Rapunzel gave a speech on how the girls would follow their destiny.

"Ready?" Poppy asked as she held Holly's hand.

"Ready." Holly said as she held on tightly.

The doors slowly opened revealing the twins.

* GASP *

Gasps were heard Holly and Poppy's hair was returned to normal styles, Holly's long and Poppy's short. Rapunzel was shocked she wanted to say something but, words never came out of her mouth.

"Sorry mom, me and Holly love the destinies we have." Poppy said. "I mean it's not like the 'Rapunzel ' story is gone, Holly will do it."

"It's true." Holly said. "After I play my role as Rapunzel, I'll write about Poppy's story to encourage everyone else without a destiny."

This shocked everyone.

* HONK. HONK *

The carriage honked ready for the girls to return to school.

"Bye girls," Nanny Nonna called. "Be sure to call when you get to school."

The girls finally returned to school, yes Poppy had to take Damsel-In-Distressing but it was at the same time Holly took the class, so it wasn't so bad.

* * *

End Flashback

"Poppy, are you ready for breakfast?" Holly asked.

Poppy broke out of her trance. "Oh yeah, lets go."

The girls were now in line ready to receive breakfast.

"I'll have chicken and waffles with orange juice." Poppy said.

"And I'd like spinach and kale omelet and apple juice." Holly said.

Hagatha growled at the two and plopped bowls of porridges on their trays, the two said nothing and walked away.

"Wanna bet Duchess, Faybelle, or Blondie had something to do with this." Poppy said.

"The question is he got her to her boil point." Holly said.

After breakfast the two took a walk in the Enchanted forest. Poppy admired the flowers all around her, it inspired her to design new hairstyles and flower hairclips, while on the walk Holly looked depressed the whole walk.

"Is something wrong?" Poppy asked.

Holly looked at her sis smiled and hugged her. "Not anymore."

"What ever our stories lead us." Holly began. "We'll always be sisters."

"Of course." Poppy hugged back. "Wanna try the new hair dry in the salon?"

"Of course," Holly said. "But let's get some new shoes to cheer us up first a week back at home needs some retail therapy."

Poppy grabbed Holly's hand as the two ran to The Glass slipper.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, to continue the twin theme Holly will be next, bye.


	6. Holly O'Hair

Sins Of Our Mothers: Holly O'Hair

Saturday morning had come at last as the sun rose over Ever After. A few handful of students awaken to see another day. A young princess awoken from her bed ready to start the day ahead of her. Each day was a new story and she was gonna read it from beginning to end, she pulled out some paper as she started to describe the sun rise from her window.

Oh glowing globe of orange and red,

while you rise up faster

the day has begun and I'm ready to play

under your warm light

Holly O'Hair, daughter of Rapunzel and the (younger) twin sister to Poppy O'Hair, put down her quill pen and headed down the stairs to get dress and have breakfast, but there was one problem she was afraid of heights. As the future Rapunzel, she would be locked away in a high tower by an evil witch and wait for her prince to save her, but heights made her nervous, even the stairs. Holly turned to Poppy who was sleeping, Holly walked towards her sis and started to poke her multiple times until she woke up.

"What's up sis?" Poppy asked as she rubbed her eyes full of Sandman dust.

"Will you walk me downstairs?" Holly asked in a squeaky voice.

Poppy then got out of bed, took Holly's hand and started to walk down the stairs. "Of course."

Holly clanged onto Poppy with her eyes shut, she hated clinging onto Poppy, waking her up at odd hours just to go downstairs even in their own castle. Just because of her stupid fear of heights.

"We're here." Poppy announced as Holly opened her eyes, then hugged the life out of Poppy.

"Thank you, thank you!" Holly thanked her sister.

"No problem." Poppy said.

The twins went to their shared vanity and started to apply their make up. Holly was applying her lip balm as Poppy was doing her hair. After Holly finished her make up she stated to comb her hair getting rid of all the tangles that magically appeared at night. Holly noticed that Poppy was in some sort of trance as she continued to brush her hair.

"Poppy, are you ready for breakfast?" Holly asked.

"Oh yeah, lets go." Poppy said.

The girls were now in line ready to receive breakfast.

"I'll have chicken and waffles with orange juice." Poppy said.

"And I'd like spinach and kale omelet and apple juice." Holly said.

Hagatha growled at the two and plopped bowls of porridges on their trays, the two said nothing and walked away.

"Wanna bet Duchess, Faybelle, or Blondie had something to do with this." Poppy said.

"The question is who got her to her boil point." Holly said.

After breakfast the two took a walk in the Enchanted forest. As Poppy admired the forest,Holly looked depressed the whole walk. A week back home really took a lot out of her.

Flashback

Holly was now in damsel in distressing class with Apple White, Briar Beauty, Darling Charming, and Rosabella Beauty. Maid Marian was explaining to the class how to keep from starvation in a locked area. She, Apple, and and Rosabella took the most notes in the class, Darling actually paid attention to this lecture since it was about survival if it wasn't she would just doodle female knights in her notebook, Brair was fast asleep and the only thing in her notebook was drool.

"And that is why it is important ration your food and water supplies when you are locked in a tower." Maid Marian lectured.

It was a week after finding she was the first born not Holly, meaning she would take the role of Rapunzel. She was trying to avoid talking about it Holly all day until it came out. The two then decided to keep it a secret, from everyone in the school, especially Headmaster Grimm.

"Oh, oh, Mrs. Marian." Apple raised her hand trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Apple." Maid Marian asked sweetly.

"Maid Marian, isn't it possible to ask the woodland creatures to gather food if our supplies are low." Apple asked.

And as on cue, some squirrels entered the classroom giving the princesses an acorn with a different color ribbon.

"What a marvelous idea, Apple." Maid Marian said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Apple, that was amazing." Holly said.

"Thank you, Holly." Apple said.

Holly looked up to Apple, she was to brave, smart, and a good leader. Oh, how Holly admired Apple.

"A little too much, if you ask me." Kitty said.

"Attention, attention." A voice from the intercom announced. "Holly O'Hair, please report to Headmaster Grimm's office."

* GASPED *

All the princesses and Maid Marian gasped, the only reason anyone was sent to the headmasters office was if they were in trouble. But, Holly didn't do anything wrong, she was a nice girl, right?

Holly left her seat and headed to the headmaster's office, she looked at the classroom one last time only to see sympathy in everyone's eyes before she shut the door.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ. GAH!" Briar woke up from her nap. "What did I miss?"

Holly was now sitting in the headmaster's office chewing on a lock of hair to relax herself. The room reminded her of the towers her mother would put her in for practice of her destiny, the room was dimly lit and dark, bringing out the scared child in Holly. Poppy sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't chew on your hair, it'll cause split ends." Poppy joked as Holly stopped and smiled at her.

Headmaster Grimm walked in and sat at his desk.

"Ladies." Hey said sternly.

"Headmaster Grimm." They answered.

"Your parents called." He said. "They want you to spend this week at home, so have your bags packed, classwork from your teachers, and report in front of the school afterwards your carriage will be ready by then. Your both dismissed."

The girls were now in the family carriage talking about their classes, braiding Holly's hair, and telling jokes a serious question came up.

"What do mom and dad want from us?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know." Holly answered.

As soon as they arrived to their kingdom there was a crowd cheering both their names, showered the carriage with flowers, and cried cheers of joy. As soon as they reached the stairs with their parents and Nanny Nonna. Rapunzel told the girls how everyone in their kingdom knows about the switch. When the girls asked if Grimm knew, they said they would wait to tell him, to the relief of the twins. The family was now at lunch at their huge table that could fit a 100 people. Holly explained how she and Poppy kept it a secret to the school and how they wanted things the way they were. Their parents humored them, they wouldn't tell Grimm now, but it would come up soon.

After lunch Rapunzel took Poppy away and Holly tried to tag along.

"Sorry Holly," Rapunzel said. "I have to train Poppy so she can take over my role."

"But-"Holly started.

"No but, young princess." Rapunzel said as she took Poppy away.

When they were younger when the 'Rapunzel' destiny was Holly's their mom would let Poppy tag along, but now it was the opposite. Nanny Nonna and her father comforted her and let her talk about school. After, the chat Holly wrote down in her school notebook how see felt.

It's strange now that Poppy has mom's destiny now,

when it was mine we were together,

now that it's her's we are apart

Throughout the week Holly spent most of her time with her father, Nanny Nonna, and rarely any time with her mother or Poppy. And when she finally caught a break fans swarmed her like a moth to a fire with many questions.

"How does it feel to not be the next 'Rapunzel'?"

"Are you upset that you found out about the truth too late?"

"Are you going to cut your hair, since you don't need it long anymore."

Holly couldn't take it her poetry was getting darker and darker, her parents talked about how she would be a princess in a different story and she did get to spend the week with Poppy. On Friday night she couldn't take it all this time, locked in towers, writing to keep her from boredom, and keeping her hair long were all for nothing. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started to butcher her hair off, when see looked in the mirror her hair looked like Poppy's old one (minus the purple streak). Nanny Nonna walked in on a crying Holly and cradled her in her arms trying to comfort her.

"Holly, it's alright." Nanny Nonna spoke softly. "Things will workout just fine."

"OH NO!" Poppy whispered. When she looked up she saw Nanny Nonna cradling Holly in her arms as she cried on the floor. "Holly, what happen- *GASP*"

As Holly stood up her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had scissors in her hands, and her hair was cut like Poppy's minus the streak.

"Holly," Poppy spoke. "Why."

"It's your destiny to be the next Rapunzel, your do one who should have long beautiful hair." Holly cried. "I'm a nobody, I have no destiny, the only thing I have left in this world is writing."

Poppy then hugged her sister tightly as Nanny Nonna wrapped her arms around the two.

"Remember when you were accepted into Ever After High and I wasn't?" Poppy asked. "Everyone was confused why I wasn't allowed even though their were many stories that needed a princess. You challenged Grimm to allow me in and a few afterwords because you believed it was my 'destiny' to attend. After just 2 days I wanted to quit, but you encouraged me to stay, you even wrote a story for me. And your a royal I'm a rebel, you can keep the story and I'll rewrite my own. Like the promise we made when we found out the switch."

Holly then hugged Poppy and hard. "Thanks 'big' sis."

"Your welcome 'lil' sis." Poppy said.

Saturday morning finally came and everyone was outside ready to say goodbye to the princesses. Rapunzel gave a speech on how the girls would follow their destiny.

"Ready?" Poppy asked as she held Holly's hand.

"Ready." Holly said as she held on tightly.

The doors slowly opened revealing the twins.

* GASP *

Gasps were heard Holly and Poppy's hair was returned to normal styles, Holly's long and Poppy's short. Rapunzel was shocked she wanted to say something but, words never came out of her mouth.

"Sorry mom, me and Holly love the destinies we have." Poppy said. "I mean it's not like the 'Rapunzel ' story is gone, Holly will do it."

"It's true." Holly said. "After I play my role as Rapunzel, I'll write about Poppy's story to encourage everyone else without a destiny."

This shocked everyone.

* HONK. HONK *

The carriage honked ready for the girls to return to school.

"Bye girls," Nanny Nonna called. "Be sure to call when you get to school."

The girls finally returned to school, yes Poppy had to take Damsel-In-Distressing but it was at the same time Holly took the class, so it wasn't so bad. And it made Holly happy to have her sister with her again.

* * *

End Flashback

"Is something wrong?" Poppy asked.

Holly looked at her sis smiled and hugged her. "Not anymore."

"What ever our stories lead us." Holly began. "We'll always be sisters."

"Of course." Poppy hugged back. "Wanna try the new hair dry in the salon?"

"Of course," Holly said. "But let's get some new shoes to cheer us up first a week back at home needs some retail therapy."

Poppy grabbed Holly's hand as the two ran to The Glass slipper.

At the Glass Slipper they bought 3 pairs of new shoes before going to the Tower Hair Salon. The twins were now under the new hairdryers drying their hair. Holly then pulled out her journal and wrote.

Destiny, Royal, Rebel

Who cares, I have a sister

A sister who cares for me

Hope you guys enjoyed this, the reason Poppy and Holly's chapters are so short is because we barely know them. For crying out loud we don't know about Daring or Hopper and they were in the show longer than them and the other new characters and we still don't have their info. Well hope you enjoyed, bye.


	7. Cedar Wood

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Cedar Wood

The light of the sun slowly rose of Ever After. Birds started flapping, butterflies started fluttering, and bumble bees started buzzing around their little honey filled hive. At that moment another mind was buzzing, shortly after the snoring of her roommate, the girl's wooden eyes started to flutter open. Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, saw her roommate Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, was about to remove her hood. This would be first she (or anybody) saw Cerise without her hood on, but...

"Wait a second!" The narration was interrupted by Kitty. "I thought this fanfic was called 'Sins of Our Mothers'? Cedar doesn't have a mom."

"As far as we know." The Narrator said. "Plus, there are a lot of people without moms and the Blue Fairy somewhat acts like one."

"PLUS!" Kitty said with a huge grin. "Your running out of rebel girls, am I right?"

"Kitty be nice." Maddie scorned her friend. "The Narrator is doing her best, plus it's nice to acknowledge other people."

"Thank you Maddie, now where was I?"

"Good Morning Cerise." Cedar greeted while making creaking noised while getting out of her bed.

Cerise was surprised out of her daze.

"Morning, Cedar." Cerise said as she quickly pulled her hood back on.

'DRAT!' Cedar cursed herself, she was so close to seeing Cerise without her hood.

"Is something wrong?" Cedar ask wondering if she did something wrong. Cedar did feel guilty for spying on her friend.

"Oh, no, nothing!" Cerise lied.

Cedar somewhat knew she was lying, something was wrong. But she respected Cerise's privacy, she would tell her if she was ready, but must likely not due to her truth spell. Maybe, if she did a nice gesture Cerise would loosen up.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Cedar asked.

"NO!" Cerise said surprising Cedar. "Uh, no thank you, I'm almost done. Wanna head down for breakfast?"

Cedar smiled and answered "Sure."

You'd think someone who was a puppet wouldn't need to eat or sleep, but you are wrong.

After, getting dressed and washed up they headed to the cafeteria. They were one of the 18th and 19th people in line (The first was the smallest pig from The Three Little Pigs).

Truthfully Cedar was glad that she and Cerise woke up early, any later and they would've stand in a very long line or worse have porridge instead of what they asked because of picky students getting on Hagatha's last nerves.

"I'll have bacon, sausage, and mutton." Cerise said to Hagatha who gave Cerise her order.

Apparently, the students in high demand didn't order yet meaning Hagatha wasn't irrated enough to not give the students oatmeal and give them their correct orders, but still had the same dull look.

"I'll have acorn porridge and sap tea, please." Cedar asked as she received her meal.

Both girls got their breakfast and headed for a clear table and enjoyed their meal. Cedar took small bites and sips of her breakfast as Cerise took huge animalistic chunks of food in her mouth. Cerise ate like a wolf who hadn't had a meal in years or was put on a vegan diet and hadn't eaten meat in a year.

"Cerise, your eating like a starving wolf." Cedar covered her mouth, while Cerise stop chewing. "Oh, I'm so sorry I-"

Stupid Truth Spell! Even when someone didn't ask Cedar a question the truth would just blurt out. Cedar was on the verge of tears, if she could cry.

"It's okay-" Cerise gave a small smile to her friend. "I really should watch my table manners."

Cerise then started to eat her sausage slowly. Cedar was grateful that Cerise understood, others would have been offended or ran off crying, and that would've made Cedar feel horrible.

"That's disgusting." A small voice belonging to the tiniest pig with his 3rd helping of breakfast. "Eating my kind."

"Hey, I didn't kill the pig, blame the butcher." Cerise said without a care in the world.

Cedar could understand the situation since he was a pig and Cerise was eating pig products, but she noticed that he had a lot of animal products on his tray too. That was very hypocritical since what he was eating maybe offensive to minotaurs, animal shape shifters, swan maidens, and selkies (wait, do people still eat seals?).

"Your kinda one to talk about eating meat." Cedar said gaining both students attention. "I can see why your upset about everyone eating pig products because your a pig and all, but you have animal products on your tray so that makes you a hypocrite."

Cerise looked at his tray besides many breakfast items he had: eggs in three different styles, chicken and waffles, chicken sausage, and turkey bacon,

"Well-I *SQEAUL*" The pig sqeauled away with his breakfast.

"Thanks, Cedar." Cerise thanked.

"Oh come on, you would have done the same for me." Cedar said.

It was true there were many times when Duchess, Faybelle, Sparrow, or some other jerks would try to get embarrassing answers out of Cedar, but Raven, Maddie, or Cerise would come to her aide.

After breakfast Cedar and Cerise roamed the hallways.

"Hey, want to go to the Enchanted Forest with me? " Cerise asked.

"I wish but, I really wanted to go to the paint store, because their releasing this new watercolor paint set that has color that they absorbed out of rainbows. And from the images and reviews the paint has gotten I really want them for my next painting that I'm planning to do. I mean I haven't thought of what to paint yet do to artist block, but maybe if I get those paints I'll get some. But I love the Enchanted Forest it's so enchanting, but since it's not going anywhere, no!" Cedar answered.

Cedar did love the Enchanted Forest it was so magical, relaxing, and full of trees, which she was made of.

"WOW!" Kitty said sarcastically. " 'Woodn''t have known that without you."

"Hush it." The Narrator said.

Cerise mouthed dropped, that was a mouthful, Cedar then covered her mouth and look like she was about to cry (if she could, again).

"Don't worry Cedar, I know you love painting. I'll just take a morning stroll." Cerise said earning a hug from Cedar who ran off.

Her joints creaked as she ran with her wooden legs, thank goodness she had no lungs or she would be out of breath before she made it to the troll bridge at school. She was almost at the store just one more block, until she saw Poppy or Holly O'Hair carrying bags from the Glass Slipper.

"Hi Cedar!" The twins greeted.

"Hi Poppy, hi Holly." Cedar greeted back. "What's up."

"Just some retail therapy, before we head to the Tower Hair Salon." Poppy answered.

"Yeah, after a week with our mom, we really need a break, you know?" Holly asked.

"No, not really, since I don't have a mom." Cedar said. "I was made of wood like my dad was, so technically he asexually produce me, unless you count the wood that made me and the Blue Fairy who brought me to life, so technically-"

Before Cedar could finish the hands Poppy and Holly soon covered her mouth, with their faces flushed pink from too much information from Cedar. Cedar felt so embarrassed for telling them so much information.

"Oh sorry." Cedar said embarrassed, but her face didn't so it since she's made of wood.

"That's okay, Cedar." Holly said as the pink from her face was fading.

"We know about your truth spell." Holly said. "Were about to head over to the Tower Hair Salon, want to join."

"No thank you." Cedar replied. "I'm heading for the paint store their releasing this new watercolor paint set that has color that they absorbed out of rainbows. And from the images and reviews the paint has gotten I really want them. Plus it's better you guys go. After, Poppy left the assistances to take over while she was gone some peoples' hairdo's didn't look too good."

It was true despite Poppy hiring the best of the best hairstylist in Ever After without her knowing how everyone liked their hairstyles many left dissatisfied especially Daring, who proclaimed his hair was cut too. Despite it only being cut 1 centimeter too short on one side it was barely noticeable, (unless you had a ruler to measure it.), but not all was lost many fangirls who enjoyed watching Daring get his hair cut and colleted his hair, fought over the extra lock (CRAZY!).

"Well I better get going and repair the hair damages done." Poppy said.

"And let me use the cool new hairdryer." Holly added.

"See you later, Cedar." The twins said in unison as Cedar waved goodbye.

Then it hit Cedar that their hairdos looked different: Poppy's hair now reached her shoulders instead of being a pixie cut, and the ends of Holly's hair looked straight if though they were cut. Cedar turned around to ask about their new hairdos, but they were gone. And it was probably for the better, Cedar didn't want to say anything awkward again.

As Cedar walked the store she wondered 'What would it be like if she had a mom?'. She knew that being the daughter of Pinocchio meant she would be made of wood too. But, why didn't Pinocchio just married a beautiful woman and did the 'normal' way to have kids and give birth to her. But it hit her if she was born human would the Blue Fairy turned her to wood so she could live out her story, or when she was done her story (if it was possible to do it as a human) would she turned into wood afterwards and live her life as a wooden woman. And would she be the same age as her friends, Cedar may talked, sounded, and looked, like a teenage girl, but she was technically 1 or younger than 5 years old and her first school (minus home schooling from her dad and grandpa) was Ever After High. And she made her first real friends during Freedom year (Freshmen year) and it started rocky.

Cedar like everyone else was afraid of Raven because of the rumors about her mother before she actually knew her, Maddie just came from Wonderland from the Evil Queen's curse and her brand of madness was new to everyone, and Cerise was always by herself and whenever Cedar would say hi to her she ran away. It wasn't until a couple of classes together that Maddie, Raven, and her bonded, they thought Cerise would join them, but it was a slow process. There were so many questions she had and so little answers.

Cedar was first in line to the store, soon many others came for the new watercolor set. Cedar couldn't wait to dip her paintbrush into the colorful watercolors, creating vivid images on canvas, and displaying them for others to adore. The doors finally swung open letting the customers in Cedar was first in line to receive the watercolor set it held 500 tubes in a peach colored wooden case. Cedar pulled out her many coupons, student card, membership card, and money from babysitting to pay for the expensive kit, lucky this paid off and only cost Cedar $5 (Lucky! I wish when I buy art supplies it would be that cheap.). After her purchase Cedar skipped happily to her dorm room.

Cedar set up her easel, grabbed her many paint brushes, set up her medium sized canvas, and opened her brand new watercolor kit. As the lock open a golden honey color glowed from inside the box and dimmed a little bit when opened, if Cedar had a heart it would have stopped completely. The 500 watercolors tubes were colored the same color as the paints inside, and they were laid out from snow white white to ebony black. And if Cedar didn't touch them for a few second tiny rainbows would illuminated from the box from regular rainbow colors, cool color scheme, warm color scheme, and random, no wonder the kit cost so much. The first color Cedar picked up was peach and as she opened the tube it started to smell like peaches, if she opened seafoam green, candy cane red, pine tree green, and milk chocolate doughnut would they smell like what they were labeled? Cedar put a tiny squirt on her over used paint palette, dipped her brush in her water cup she had, dipped the wet brush in the paint, she painted a weird shape on the canvas until the paint was gone. Then, stopped... Whatever she had plan to do with the rest of the painting was gone, she just didn't have the inspiration she had when she first woke up. Where would she go to get her inspiration mojo back?

THE ENCHANTED FOREST

Maybe she should've gone with Cerise when she asked, but that didn't matter now. Cedar packed up her art supplies in both her hands and ran to the Enchanted Forest. She knew the perfect place for her inspiration it had many trees, a flower patch, and many berry bushes for her to eat or use as paint (Which she didn't need right now). Despite not needing lungs Cedar did 'feel' how heavy her supplies were and it did somewhat made it difficult to walk.

"LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA!"

Cedar heard from out of nowhere until she saw Apple White, daughter of Snow White came walking with song birds surrounded her as she sang while on her mirrorphone.

"See mom, I've been practicing." Apple said to the mirrorphone on the other end Snow White's squeaky voice was heard with approval. "Thank you, I won't let you down. Bye-Bye."

Apple hung up her mirrorphane and noticed Cedar.

"Hello Cedar." Apple greeted Cedar.

"Hi Apple, were you just talking to her mom?" Cedar mentally slapped herself she didn't mean to be nosy.

"Why yes I was, thank you for noticing." Apple answered. "I was just telling her how I've been practicing my singing to attract woodland critters so I can be the best Snow White like her."

"Oh, Poppy and Holly were talking about being with their mom last week." Cedar blurted out without meaning to.

"Oh I know." Apple said. "They were so lucky, I wish I could've visited my mom for a week. I'd tell her about my classes, how I was doing, and how I'm handling the rebel prob-"

Apple then stopped herself.

"It's okay I know your about to say 'rebel problem'." Cedar said sadly. "I mean I want to be a real girl, but-"

"Oh don't worry Cedar when you follow your destiny, you'll become a real girl. Like I'm suppose to be a real queen, once I'm poisoned." Apple said.

Cedar couldn't help but cringe at that statement, she knew Apple wanted to do everything like her mother, but to be poisoned. Despite her being made of wood Cedar hoped she would never be poisoned.

"But I can't lie remember, I cursed to tell the truth." Cedar blurted again.

"Don't worry Cedar, like I said before: you'll be a real live breathing girl, and Raven will be my evil queen and poison me to become queen. Bye-bye"

Apple then went back to skipping and singing with her animal friends. Which was a blessing for Cedar because she was going to tell Apple: SHE COULD NOT LIE PERIOD. The Blue Fairy when she brought Cedar to life put a truth spell on her so she could never lie. And about how she found it creepy how Apple wanted to be poisoned by Raven and only Raven, and why she kept saying Raven was 'her evil queen'.

"If something is asked, but never answered, it is better for it to remain a question." Maddie said. Translation: Some questions are better not answered.

"You can say that again." The Narrator said.

"MM HMM!" Kitty nodded.

After, her talk with Apple, Cedar continued her walk to her favorite spot until she heard a loud and scary sound.

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Out of fear of it being a monster that ate wood, little girls, or little girls made of wood so she took off running. With all the equipment she had she was still running slow, with she was made of flesh she would have tripped by now or never would have moved to her spot at all due to the have weight of her art supplies. Cedar ran as fast as her legs would let her until she tripped on something or someone.

When Cedar fell her equipment was still in her arms and undamaged, and when she got up she realized she tripped over Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

"Boy, do I feel silly." Cedar said to herself.

Briar was deep asleep due to her family curse that made her sleep at odd times and odd places. Cedar felt she couldn't leave her alone in the wild like this, but normal things didn't wake her up and Cedar couldn't lie. She had to think of things Briar liked to wake her up. The many things that made Briar happy were: parties, glitter, the color pink, not sleeping, and milk chocolate. Cedar didn't know of any parties going around, she did have many shades of pink paint, but Briar probably wouldn't want her paint, she didn't have any glitter, or milk chocolate, one of her paints had a milk chocolate color and smell, but it wouldn't taste like milk chocolate. Then it hit her there was a 20 gallon barrel of pink glitter for sale at the art store so maybe mentioning it would wake Briar up.

"Briar?" Cedar whispered as Briar mumbled in her sleep. "There's a 20 gallon barrel of pink glitter for sale at the art store."

And like a firework Briar leapt up from her nap.

"20 gallon barrel of pink glitter!" Briar exclaimed.

"Oh man I could use that for so many parties and pink is my favorite color and- what am I doing out here?" Briar said looking at her surroundings.

"Your in the Enchanted Forest." Cedar answered "You fell asleep again."

"Stupid sleep curse!" Briar shouted. "Why did my mom have to be Sleeping Beauty, why not Party Beauty?"

This shocked Cedar, did Briar say something REBELLIOUS?

"Good thing mom gave me that neck support pillow for Thronecoming." Briar said as she placed the pillow in her pillow shaped purse, that also doubled as a pillow.

"Do you like the gift your mom gave you?" Cedar asked.

"Not really, I always get pillows as a gift, but since mom gave it to me it's special." Briar looked at the pillow in a peaceful way.

Pinocchio gave Cedar her truth-revealing specs that helped a lot during Thronecoming, she would have to thank him for that.

"Well later Cedar, I gotta get my hands on that pink glitter." Briar said as she departed.

Cedar finally made to her favorite place in the Enchanted Forest, she put up her art equipment up, and looked at her surroundings. It was so lush and green with animals, flowers, berries, and a fae folk or two. Before Cedar could touch her paint brushes.

"Cedar, good morning!" Cedar turned to see Ginger Breadhouse with a basket full of blackberries.

"Hi Ginger," Cedar greeted, "What's up?"

"Not much except-" Ginger giggled. "MY MOM FINALLY GAVE ME THE RECIPE FOR HER BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME!"

'Another mother thing?' Cedar thought she was starting to get depressed.

"Well I have to get going, my oven must be done preheating, I'll give you a slice when I'm done, bye." Ginger said as she carried her baskets to the cooking classroom.

Whatever Cedar was about to paint the idea was gone, now what was on her mind was why she didn't have a mother like the other students. Almost everyone talked about their mom and how they tied into their destiny. Raven had the Evil Queen, Kitty had the Cheshire Cat, Briar had Sleeping Beauty, Gus had Gretal, Poppy and Holly had Rapunzel, Alister had Alice Liddel/Wonderland, Faybelle had the Evil Fairy, Ashylnn had Cinderella, Blondie had Goldie Lockes, Ginger had the Candy Witch, Cerise had Red Riding Hood, Darling had Queen Charming, Rosabelle had Beauty.

But she had just her dad, grandpa, blue fairy, but no mom. Why did she care so much about the matter right now? It never crossed her mind before, she was perfectly fine with her, but now she felt.

Cedar's mouth whimpered, shut her eyes tight, she hugged herself, and slowly rocked herself back and forth. She was crying, but not 'crying' crying. No tears ran down her cheeks, no red eyes, and no puffiness due to crying, instead just a wooden girl whimpering her imaginary tears away.

Sudden a flash of glittering light appear out of nowhere until a person came with blue hair appeared wearing a salon cape and hair in rollers.

"BLUE FAIRY " Cedar exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and hugged the family friend as she hugged back.

"Cedar, darling, what's the matter?" The Blue Fairy asked. "I appeared because I sensed you were in trouble."

"Well." Cedar said in a whimpering voice with sadness in her eyes. "I've noticed how everyone at school has a mom and I don't. I mean I love dad, grandpa, and you, but I wish I had a mother too. And why didn't he marry a beautiful kid like everyone else and had a normal kid? Also, if I was normal would I be human then turned to wood?" Plus I hear all the great things everyone's mom give and done with them and I'm really jealous, and I feel like crying a river.

Cedar then took deep breaths despite not needing to, then the Blue Fairy then cupped Cedars cheeks and wiped her invisible tears.

"Cedar, you don't have to 'cry' over this matter it's normal." Cedar looked into the Blue Fairy's eyes and tilted her head like a puppy saying 'what?'. "Well, your grandfather wanted a child, and poof, after he carved your father I brought him to life."

"But, I bet you can't poof me up a mom." Cedar said sadly.

"Sadly, yes." The Blue Fairy answered. "And I know your friends have loving relationships with their mothers, but remember some don't have a relationship with their mothers or even have mothers."

Then it hit Cedar that was true: she didn't know if Maddie have a mother, Kitty's mom almost destroyed Spring Fairest, Lizzie's mom went mad (madder) Alister's mom was still trapped in Wonderland (As the other Wonderlanders) were still trap in Wonderland, Darling and Briar complained about how their mothers made them act ladylike, The Candy Witch reminding Ginger to put poison in her treats, Raven's mom almost took over Ever After and the other worlds. And to be truthful some moms and stepmothers : died early, were rude, or neglectful, only a few were nice in story.

"True I don't know why your father never married he is handsome." The Blue Fairy said. "Maybe he doesn't won't true to the story a being a lonely man with no family carving a kid from wood or not, maybe he hasn't found that special lady or man yet."

Cedar was starting to feel better.

"And one more thing Cedar." The Blue Fairy said as she fixed a roller from coming out. "Your father carved you the way you are a perfect little girl, and you have a wonderful family don't ever forget that. And if your father ever does get or not he still loves you, and if you get an evil step call me, turning puppets alive isn't the only thing I can do."

"Thank you." Cedar said as she hugged her again.

"Your welcome, darling," The same blue sparkle started to surround her "Gotta go I got a hairdryer and a hairstylist calling me, bye!"

The Blue Fairy was gone and some of the blue glitter sparkled over Cedar until she sneezed. Cedar felt much better, true she may not have a mom, but she still had a family that loved and cared for her. Then, in a flash her inspiration was back.

Cedar then pulled out all her paints and brushed and started her new masterpiece. She dipped her paint brushes, mixed the colors with her fingers, and when all was said and done admired her masterpiece. She and her new paint box were now covered in paint, but in a good way. As soon as the painting was dried she packed her equipment and headed back to the dorms.

The elegant painting was under her arms it was of: her, her father, her grandfather, and the Blue Fairy in the Enchanted forest having a picnic, as a family.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm thinking of doing Duchess next, since I just finished Next Top Villain, but who should be the next Rebel?

"That does seem like a toughie, there's so many to choose from." Maddie said with a pondering look on her face.

"Oh please." Kitty said annoyed. "The only reason she picked, Cedar, was because she's about to have a writer's block."

"You know what Kitty?" The Narrator said. "I'm gonna let you be the next rebel, since you've been on my case since the beginning and to torture you for fun."

"WHAT?" Kitty exclaimed.


	8. Duchess Swan

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Duchess Swan

The sun rose over Ever After, with it's golden honey rays reached Ever After High. Many students were still asleep on this lovely Saturday morning, only a few woke up to the sounds their alarm clocks, songbirds, and songs on their mirrorphones, the awful singing of roommates, but one student had a different wake up call.

* HONK! HONK!*

Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Princess, eyes shot open to the side of her bed to see Pirouette her beloved trumpeter swan.

"Tell that duck to be quiet, or OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts shouted from under her pillows.

"For the last time, she's a SWAN!" Duchess shouted back.

"Duck, swan, pigeon, I don't care she is loud." Lizzie said going back to sleep.

Duchess rolled her eyes from her roommates comment, after months of rooming together you'd think she'd be use to the morning call. At least Apple and Ashylnn didn't come bargaining in saying Pirouette was loud again.

'Those hypocrites.' Duchess thought Apple's singing and Ashylnn's songbirds were so loud they even woke the boys' dorm room and everyone treated it as an innocent wake up call, but Duchess' way of getting up was rude.

After, a few morning stretches Duchess fed Pirouette her swan kibble and got dresses. As soon as her morning routine was done Duchess opened one of the windows to the dorm letting in the morning breeze and light in.

"HONK,HONK!" Pirouette honked. Translation: "Can we go now?"

Duchess looked down at her and grinned. "Of course."

Duchess then transformed into her swan form. A bright lilac light illuminated from Duchess's body, black feathers covered her entire body, her feet became webbed, her lips formed into a beak, and her neck became long and slender, until the transformation was complete.

Duchess and Pirouette soon took to the skies the wind in their feathers without a care in the world. They finale landed in their favorite lake where swans greeted them left and right.

"Duchess, Pirouette, good morning." A swan greeted them.

"Look everyone Pirouette and Duchess are here." Another said.

"They look so elegant."

"Did they get their feathers preened? They are so perfect."

Duchess and Pirouette smiled at the comments they were receiving, if only Duchess could receive this much attention back at school. True, princesses did get some attention, but most of it went to princesses of stories well known like Apple, Briar, or Ashylnn leaving princesses like Duchess out in the cold.

Suddenly, Duchess felt...Strange. Her stomach started to itself inside out, her head was starting to feel a little dizzy, and then-

*GROWL*

Duchess's stomach growled, she must have been hungry since she didn't have breakfast. She was lucky it was a low growl or all the other swans would have heard it.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, bye Pirouette." Duchess said as she transformed back to her human form and leapt across the pond.

The swans gasped, oohed, and ahhed they never got tired of Duchess's trick.

Duchess was now on the path leading to the troll bridge, when suddenly a glow came out of nowhere knocking Duchess off her feet.

"AHH!" Duchess exclaimed as she fell on her tail. " Alright who's the wish guy?"

"Fear not fair maiden, for I will rescue you." In a nanosecond Daring Charming, scooped Duchess up in his big strong arms and lifted her up from the ground.

DARING!" Duchess honked in embarrassment as her faced glowed pink.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Daring said.

Daring's strong arms wrapped around her body, as her hand was gently placed on his muscles where she felt his beating heart, how hot he looked in the schools' gym uniform, and his clean smile in that instant it was clear that glow came from Daring bright teeth. Duchess didn't know if she was dreaming or not, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Are you alright, Duchess is it?" Daring asked.

'He remembered my name.' Duchess thought. Before the whole Royal and Rebel thing Daring didn't remember Duchess's name at all despite all the classes they took together, but after Next Top Villian he started to remember.

"Yes, just perfect." Duchess said in a daydream state.

"Excellent-" Daring said as he got Duchess back on her feet. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to a future Queen."

'He called me a future queen.' Duchess fangirled in her mind.

Duchess admired Daring's muscles as he flexed them through his shirt, how toned his legs were, his beautiful blond hair, his clean teeth, and his eyes. OH FAIRY GODMOTHER HIS EYES THEY WERE PERFECT!

"Handsome, so very handsome." Duchess answered not realizing what she said.

"Well, I never heard of a handsome morning before, but it sounds handsome enough." Daring which made Duchess blush pink.

"So Daring, heh heh." Duchess spoken as she giggled. "Would you like to join me for breakfast."

"I'm afraid not I have a busy schedule of running, jousting, and modeling for the new clothing start in Bookend, plus I had an energy bar this morning." Daring Answered.

Duchess wanted to be mad, but who could be mad at Daring.

"Goodbye for now, Duchess." Daring winked at her and sprinted off.

Duchess was left star struck as she walked back to school.

'Oh, Daring.' She thought. 'Why couldn't you be my prince, why couldn't you notice me, why... Why don't I have a happily ever after?'

It was so unfair Apple, Asyhlynn, and every other princess had a handsome prince and happily ever after except her (and Raven and a few more). Duchess sadly walked to the entrance of the school until.

"HELLO, DUCHESSS!" Sparrow Hood's annoying singing voice echoed in Duchess's ears.

"Sparrow!" Duchess glared at her on and off friend. "What is wrong with you? It's too early to be this loud, and why do you look like you were attacked by a bush?"

It was true Sparrow had a branch in his hat, dirt covering up his skin, and leaves all over his clothing.

"Let's just say my cousin doesn't get along with me." Sparrow answered.

Duchess raised an eyebrow wonder who his cousin was, but quickly dropped due to not caring and wanted breakfast.

"So need me for any villainies deeds today?" Sparrow asked flirtingly.

"No, besides you'll just double cross me or back out." Duchess said with her nose on the air about to enter the doors of the school and passed Sparrow.

"Pfft, no wonder you get a crummy story, you are such a difficult person." Sparrow said in a serious tone which stopped Duchess in her tracks.

Not this, again. People always called Duchess rude and demanding, and the other princesses disliked her for trying to steal their happily ever afters .

"Your one to talk, Sparrow." Duchess said as she turned around. "Your not in a villains class for nothing, and when I become queen I will behead you, or worse destroy your guitar."

Sparrow laughed.

"Yeah right Duchess, you'll be a duck by then and nothing can heart my baby."

All of a sudden magically purple flames appeared until.

* BOOM *

A huge explosion accord that spared Duchess, but Sparrow.

"MY GUITAR!" Sparrow cried out he now looked like he has a fight a bush and a barbeque grill with his now burnt skin and fire smell.

Duchess giggled at the sight as someone else laughed at it Duchess turned around to see Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Evil Fairy.

"Faybelle, did you do that?" Duchess questioned.

"No, but I wish I did, I mean look at him." Faybelle said pointing at Sparrow who was now whimpering and kissing his guitar.

"Wanna get breakfast?" Faybelle said.

"I was heading over there anyway." Duchess said as she and Faybelle walked together.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria there were a lot of students in line.

"Can't you use your 'royal' status to get us in front of the line?" Faybelle asked.

"If I could, we'd be finish with breakfast by now." Duchess answered with a sad shy. "Beside that only works for Ashylnn and Apple."

"Breakfast has 'fast' in it, so give us a break and make this line fast." Faybelle finished her spell.

It was like someone pressed the fast forward button on a remote everyone was moving fast, until they were finally in line.

"Okay, I'll have kale and banana breakfast smoothie, a spinach and avocado omelet, with a piece of toast lightly buttered with almond butter, and do not keep me waiting." Duchess said rudely earning a glare from Hagatha.

"I want a latte with lots of caramel and whip cream, a strawberry with a red and pink swirl design, and a dark forest cupcake with a cup of sugar on the side, with a slice of toast lightly buttered with sugar and cinnamon. STAT." Faybelle said in an equally rude way.

Hagatha glared the two down shoved their breakfast hard enough for something to stain their closed and pointed with her spoon for them to leave.

"Talk about attitude." Faybelle said.

"Yep." Duchess agreed.

These two became the most unlikely friends due to being royals, believing they were better than everyone else, and their dislike of Raven and Apple. Each had a reason for disliking the other girls. Faybelle hated Raven because her mother took the Evil Fairy's destiny from under her nose, and Apple because she was 'the fairest all' and was more popular than here. Duchess's hatred for Raven was more of a dislike after the Next Top Villain thing was over so focused most of her hatred on other princesses mostly Ashylnn and Apple. Oh, did those two made Duchess's blood boil. Ashylnn got a happily ever after, and got away with dating a rebel. Oh, and Apple, she was beautiful, smart, had a happily ever after, and Daring. Those to got everything they wanted Ashylnn suffered no consciences for dating Hunter and Apple and Briar were still on the Royal Student Council even though they skip class one time Grimm excused the two. If that was anyone else he'd throw them in detention, if Duchess did half that stuff everyone would hate, which it did happen. After, Duchess ruined Lizzie's project people alienated from her despite she was doing her project too, the only reason she stopped was because she saved Lizzie's life or they just forgot as always, and what was worse Raven Queen, the one who ruined Legacy Day and started the whole Royal and Rebel thing, was invited to the True Hearts Day dance, but not her that was so unfair. But, what really ticked her off was Apple and all the other Royals snuck out and enjoyed themselves while she had detention.

"Oh, how I hate her." Duchess said eating angrily.

"Hate who?" Faybelle asked curiously.

"Apple White, that's who. She thinks she's so great just because her story is better than mines." Duchess said as she finished her meal.

"Speak of the devil." Faybelle said pointing to Apple.

As she sat down with her friends with everyone complimenting her on how beautiful she was, her voice, her looks, her leadership, and her hair... HER HAIR. It was suppose to be ebony black not golden blonde it was the opposite of her mother.

Duchess then got a great-horrible idea, she pinched her noise.

"Watch this." Duchess said to Fay, then used a different voice."Yeah, but shouldn't her hair be black like her mom's."

Apple heard this and her blush soon faded and turned white, from being reminded how different she was from her mom.

Faybelle caught on to what Duchess was trying to do, soon negative comments of Apple was heard and Faybelle added.

"Speaking of Raven Queen." Faybelle said in a different voice due to her magic. "Why hasn't Apple convinced her to follow her destiny, if she can't get her to play her role like everyone else, how is she going to be queen, how is she going to be like her mom?"

And drumroll a tear fell from Apple's check and left the room. The two friends quietly giggled at the scene.

"That was perfect." Duchess said.

"I know." Then Faybelle's mirrrorphone beeped. "Cheerleading practice, wanna come."

"Love to can't, ballet practice today with Madame." Duchess said.

"Laters." Faybelle said as she flew away.

Duchess was on her way to the Red Dancing Shoes Studio. She quickly transformed into a swan and took off. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair/ feathers, the sights down below, and being able to fly, she loved being a swan, but not forever. If she completed her destiny then she would be a swan forever, no prince, no ballet, no happily ever after. Her story was one of the saddest fair tales ever besides Babes in the Woods and The Shadow. seriously who would read their child/children such depressing tales. When, she was young the other children called her an 'ugly duckling' due to her puberty of turning into a swan, sure when she got older she got sneaky and tricked the mean children into being jerks to each other, set them up to take the fall for her actions, or just spread nasty rumors, also her being their future queen dawned on them how much power she had. But, she knew deep down that wouldn't stop her from turning into a swan and having a child to do the same thing. For crying our loud she never even met her parents due to the story. Her grandmother would tell her stories about them and how Duchess looked and danced just like her mother. Duchess hated how all the other kids had parents who played with them, kissed them, and loved them while she didn't the only thing she got from her parents was a never after.

But, fate had other ideas, she heard Grimm talking to Mr. Badwolf on how she could learn magic to reverse her curse. She was overjoyed a way so she wouldn't be a swan forever, so she could have her prince, and a way for her to have a happy ending, but it came with a price she had to take over Raven's story which was no better than hers. And after Next Top Villain all of her hard work was destroyed and she was back to square one. As soon as Duchess turned human one of her ribbons broke (talk about dumb luck), luckily the Glass Slipper was near by and she walked in.

shoes.

"Hello, welcome to the *GASP*-" Ashylnn gasped.

"Hi Ashylnn." Duchess smirked after seeing Ashylnn face, maybe she could hit two birds with one stone today.

"Duchess... What are you doing here?" Ashylnn asked earning a furious look from Duchess.

"I'm here for a fairy kiddie meal with a dragon toy inside." Duchess said sarcastically.

Ashylnn blinked in confusion.

"I NEED SOME NEW DANCE SHOES, BECAUSE MY RIBBON IS BROKEN!" Duchess yelled.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do." Ashylnn said.

As Ashylnn looked Duchess did some small dance moves around the cramped store. Duchess didn't want to be in the store as much as Ashylnn did, and at that moment Duchess thought of something clever.

"So are you still a Royal or a loser Rebel?" Duchess asked with a sinister grin.

"What?" Ashylnn asked.

"You heard me." Duchess said. "Are you a Royal or Rebel? You can't be both. And you can't have Hunter or your happily ever after with a prince."

Ashylnn's face turned pale as Duchess's grin grew wider.

"But you already signed the Storybook of Legends so that means you can't have Hunter, or you can't have your mommy, daddy, prince, and happily ever after." Duchess said with a smile as she twirled a glass slipper in her hands, Ashylnn looked like she was in pain the same pain Duchess always felt, until she accidently dropped it and it shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Here's your shoes Duchess and you'll have to pay for that." Ashylnn said with a small teasing smile. "That'll be $555.00."

"Fine." Duchess grumbled as she shoved the money to Ashylnn, after her detention from True Hearts Day Duchess's grandma cut her allowance from $1000 to $100 a week and Duchess didn't want to pay for a shoe she broke, and headed to the exit.

"Just remember Ash, you can't be a Royal and a Rebel." Duchess said thinking she had the last laugh.

"Duchess?" Ash said before Duchess was out the door. "Don't let the door hit you in the tail feathers."

Duchess gasped as the door slammed on her nose, making her cover her nose and honk in pain. She rubbed her now aching nose and headed to the studio. Madame wasn't there yet, but she practiced anyway.

She'd show them the creeps from her childhood, Grimm, Badwolf, Sparrow, Daring, Ashylnn, and Apple, she would show them all. She took out the other glass slipper and threw it in the trash bin and watch it shatter to pieces. She will get a happily ever after whether as the: The Swan Princess, Black Swan, Evil Queen, or someone else's happily ever after she will get hers. Like every other ballerina she practiced long and hard and in due time she would get her happily ever after.

* * *

Finally, done with this chapter of Sins of Our Mothers. After, reading 'Next Top Villain' I understood Duchess a little bit more, but I don't agree with her actions. But for those who have read the book: Daring, Sparrow, Big Bad Wolf, and Grimm were huge jerks. Well the next chapter will be about-

"I don't want to be in this fanfic." Kitty said.

"TOO BAD!" The Narrator said.

"I have no problem with my mother." Kitty said.

"Sure you do." The narrator said sarcastically.

"That's it-"

Angry noises in the background

"Hi fanfic viewers." Maddie said waving her arms at you. "Kitty and the Narrator are at each others throats right now, so please review. More reviews mean more stories so goodbye."


	9. Kitty Cheshire

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: (Annoying) Kitty Cheshire

The sun rose over Ever After, with it's-

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, 'IT'S GOLDEN HONEY RAYS', YOU SAY THAT EVERY DUMB CHAPTER!" Kitty shouted.

" Watch it Kitty, or else." The Narrator threatened.

"Or else what?" Kitty demanded.

"Before the two could bicker again.

"Hi viewers," Maddie says to you. "Sorry about that folks. Kitty is still mad that she's the rebel in this chapter and has been giving the Narrator a hard time, so please forgive them."

"I don't need forgiveness." Kitty said arms crossed, an angry look in her eyes, and a smile with razor sharp.

"But, Kitty you usually love attention." Maddie said. " Why is this any different."

"She doesn't need a reason." The Narrator said. "She just loves being difficult for the sake of it."

"That we can agree." Kitty smiled.

"Can we stop all this bickering, and have breakfast." Maddie asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention Hagatha is serving her nasty porridge again?" Kitty answered.

"Not at the cafeteria silly." Maddie said straightening her teacup hat. " I mean the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe."

Kitty's eyes light up like a cat hearing a can opener opening up tuna.

"No duh, tuna is delicious." Kitty said. "And the Tea Shoppe is one of the closest things us Wonderladers have to Wonderland."

"So we should walk there right now, isn't that right Earl Grey?" Maddie asked as Earl Grey jumped out of her hat and nodded.

"Hold up." Kitty then transformed out of her nightgown and into her regular wear, and with her Cheshire cat grin both girls were transported into the tea shoppe .

"Kitty, Earl Grey, Madeline." The Mad Hatter greeted as he was setting tables. "The morning has begun as the sun has rung." Translation: How are you this morning?

"We're fine Mr. Hatter." Kitty said with respect (For once).

"What do you mean 'for once' , I always respected the Mad Hatter." Kitty defended herself. "He, The White Queen, Mr. Card, Maddie, Lizzie, Bunny, and Alister are all I have left."

"Are the narrators bothering you two again?" The Mad Hatter questioned.

"Actually it's a new one." Kitty grumbled.

"Yes it's a new Narrator she's very nice, but she and Kitty don't get along." Maddie said.

"No duh, and what's worse is this is my chapter." Kitty grumbled and tapped her fingers on one of the set tables impatiently.

"Chapter?" The Mad Hatter questioned.

"We're in the story called 'Sins of Our Mothers'." Maddie answered. "It's about how our mothers' destinies affect us and now it's Kitty's turn."

"I have no problem with my mother." Kitty said irritated, but with a smile.

"Well, I get the water boiling." The Mad Hatter said. "Maddie be a dear and get these ingredients for me."

He handed Maddie a list of ingredients.

"Sure thing, dear old dad." Maddie said with a basket at hand leaving the shop.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed. "What about me?"

"Maybe, this is the time for you and the narrator to bond." Maddie said as she left out.

Bond? With the Narrator, now that wasn't fun (For either of us).

"You can say that again." Kitty said.

15 minutes later

Kitty and the Narrator stayed the same as when Maddie left them, they didn't talk since it would lead to another argument, plus not hearing each others' voices was fine with both.

As Kitty waited for her meal she started to think of her and her mother from when she was a kitten back home in Wonderland.

Flashback

Kitty remembered the many times she and her mother leapt on the tops of trees in the Tumtum Grove in cat form (If Duchess can turn into a swan, Bunny into a bunny, and Hopper into a frog, Kitty should be a kitten too.)

"But I'll never tell." Kitty said with a smirk.

"No one even asked you." The Narrator said back earning a glare from Kitty.

The Cheshire cat was a lean as a cat with lavender fur with a few grey furs, Kitty was much smaller than her and was a bright lilac and very fluffy , but they shared the same eyes and Cheshire grin.

"Run, Kitty, run!" Her mother would say to her as they leapt. "You are a Cheshire, a trickster, a riddle with no answer, and you must never be caught only chase."

"And they never will." Kitty would answer back. "They can chase me all they want, they'll just give up and it'll be someone else's turn. I' am a Cheshire and I will never be caught."

The young kitten Kitty would make a mess wherever she went: she made a mess of tea parties hosted by the Hatter's, but everyone took it as a joke and had a food fight just for fun, she'd switch the signs in Wonderland so no one knew where they were going, but Alice and her son Alister were curious folks anyway and would go the paths even if they were unmarked, at the Red Queen's kingdom (Not the Queen of Hearts, there are 3 queens in Wonderland like there are 4 witches in Oz, the movies just cut them out for some reason which is very rude!), Kitty would replace her chess pieces for checkers, At the White Queen's kingdom Kitty would switch all her crisp white gowns to black, neon orange, pink, and purple, and at the Queen of Hearts' kingdom she would interrupt Lizzie from her studies and make her laugh, the queen and her guards would chase Kitty around until they were out of breath or the queen lost her voice. Her mother was so proud of her tricks, but as she got older her mother viewed her pranks as 'child's play'. No matter what Kitty did it didn't impress her mom anymore. The last time she saw her mother was during Spring Fairest, which was probably for the best.

"Excuse you!" Kitty shouted.

End Flashback

"Excuse me?" The Narrator questioned.

"Yes, excuse you." Kitty pointed to the sky. "There is nothing wrong with my mom."

"She almost destroyed Ever After."

"You mean Apple, Daring, Ashylnn, and Hunter almost destroyed Ever After." Kitty said with a grin.

"Because of your mom because of her cursed book: Apple became a stereotypical mean girl who wanted to destroy everything even if she got hurt too, Daring became a coward who was afraid of everything even butterflies, Ashylnn became a slob and ate meat, MEAT, she's a vegan, Hunter basically chopped down (almost) every tree in the woods and snapped every twig, Poppy chopped down everyone's hair, Humpty was a daredevil, and Cedar... sweet, sweet, innocent Cedar became a liar."

"Drama queen much." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's true." The Narrator said.

"No, I meant the Cedar part." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I wanted to add a little drama." The Narrator admitted.

But the Narrator was right, her mother's actions had negative consciences : It took Apple a week to stop crying and apologizing for what she'd done, Daring took many photo-shoots with him with swords to boost his confidence (he was gonna do it anyway, but still), Ashylnn throw-up many times getting rid of the meat in her stomach it was so bad she missed a week of school for being in the hospital , Humpty was in the hospital too, his usual falls would end up with him in band-aids and rubbing alcohol, but after his daredevil stunts he was in a full body cast, Hunter spent a week planting flowers and baby trees everywhere even in the classrooms, his dorm room, and the boys bathroom just to repair the damage he had done, Poppy was almost hammered down with a lawsuit if she didn't get the peoples' hair she butchered back those customers didn't come back for a week, and Cedar told everyone she was sorry and told the truth, but everyone didn't really noticed. Kitty may have gotten it worse, when everyone found out it was her mom that almost ruined the fair and their home the students started to treat her like Raven: alienate her and not wanting to be near her.

"Now do you get it?" The Narrator questioned.

"I feel bad for the plants in the boys bathroom." Kitty stated.

"Come again?" The Narrator questioned.

"Well boys are gross and don't like plants that much and if the stalls are full and they have to go who's to say they won't-"

"NO!" The Narrator interrupted Kitty. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence. GROSS .EW. WHY DID I WRITE THAT?!"

"I don't know." Kitty said with her signature smile.

"Just for that I won't warn you about Pesky."

"What?" Before Kitty knew it Pesky came running into the Tea Shoppe and landed on her head. "Get off me fur ball, or you'll be my breakfast."

The next thing Kitty knew she was crushed under Hunter's weight trying to capture Pesky.

"Sorry Kitty." Hunter took his hand up to help her up, but Kitty hissed and almost scratched his hand and disappeared with a smile and sat at a different table.

"Still trying to impress your papa and mama with your hunting skills, Hunter?" Kitty asked mockingly.

"Still trying to impress yours?" Hunter countered back in a serious tone, he and Hunter exited the shop after Pesky stuck his tongue at Kitty.

Kitty usually took comments and stride and counter back every time, but that one kinda hurt.

"No duh, my pranks aren't that bad." Kitty said sadly.

"Aren't that bad?" The Narrator questioned. "Remember Cerise and the ears thing?"

Flashback

Kitty was enjoying her after-breakfast-before-first-period-class-nap in the woods when she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her. There was also a wolf scent in the air and Kitty became terrified, wolves eat cats and other small critters, and even though she was in human mode wolves still eat people. Then, Cerise appeared with her pet wolf Carmine.

'False alarm.' Kitty thought, to her Cerise was another boring girl, who had little friends, was always alone, and always wearing a hood on her head. It would be a lie to say Kitty wasn't curious about what was under the hood. Maybe, Cerise had a bold spot, her hair was white like her lock, but it was probably more hair, besides she is the daughter of Red Riding Hood, no biggie.

"I'm sorry Carmine, I'd love to race again, but I gotta get back to school."

Then Carmine licked Cerise's face which brought her hood down revealing.

'WOLF EARS!' Kitty thought out loud. "That's why her head is always covered up."

"My ears! Go find our pack." Cerise said as the two went their separate ways.

Kitty didn't know why Cerise had wolf ears, but one thing was for sure she wanted everyone to know about it. Kitty giggled with her famous grin and disappeared.

Cerise was now at one of the bike racks at the school, Kitty appeared with her pet caterpillar Carolloo.

"You beat that wolf in a race." Kitty said gaining Cerise's attention.

"How do you do it?" Kitty sport the famous Cheshire cat grin. "I'm all ears."

"Kitty, you can't tell anyone about this." Cerise said sternly, but with fear in her voice and eyes.

So it was a big deal. So Kitty had the perfect plan to expose her, but it was ruined due to Raven, who cast a speed spell on Kitty making her run for a good 9 hours.

End Flashback

"That really hurt." Kitty said trying to gain sympathy.

"You deserved it." The Narrator said. "It's Cerise's secret she'll expose it if she wants to."

"She did at the tea party." Kitty said grumbling as she ate some sugar from a sugar bowl to ease her hunger pains.

"But everyone believes that they were fake so still a secret." The narrator said. "Also, there was that food fight."

"So what? It started back up again without me." Kitty said. "Plus, my mother would be proud of me."

"Kitty, Narrator, Dad, I'm back." Maddie said with a basket full of berries, flowers, dragon scales, and other things not found in teas. "I'm back and look who I brought."

It was Lizzie, Bunny (in human form), Alister, and Raven. Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Lizzie, Bunny, Alister..." Kitty greeted then turned to Raven and her tone changed. "Raven."

"Kitty." Raven greeted back in the same tone.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite teens." The Mad Hatter Greeted. "You all take a seat while I get breakfast ready."

Maddie handed her father the basket of tea items as the Hatter went back to the kitchen to prepare their meals. The teens took to their seats Lizzie sat next to Kitty's right while Maddie sat to her left, Raven sat next to Maddie and Alister, Bunny sat right of Alister, and Lizzie sat next to Bunny. The teens sat in silence for a good 10 seconds.

"10 seconds is a long time to be quiet." Maddie said.

"And it was 10 minutes boring, just being here too with my company." Kitty said glaring at the roof.

"A teapot fell on Kitty's head." The Narrator said and a teapot did.

Everyone gasped as Kitty winced in pain and rubbed her head.

"Kitty are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned for her friend.

"Stupid Narrator." Kitty said.

"A spray bottle appeared spraying Kitty." The Narrator said.

A spray bottle appeared out of nowhere spraying Kitty. Kitty meowed and hissed as the bottle chased her around the shop.

"What in all of Wonderland?" Alister exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Bunny said.

"Off with its head!" Lizzie demanded.

Kitty then changed into her cat form she was much larger than when she was a kitten, but still shorter than her mom and less fuzzy. Kitty jumped into Bunny's arms as Bunny held her tight. The bottle soon started to spray Bunny getting her wet instead of Kitty.

"Bunny." Alister exclaimed as he tried to catch the bottle, but it was moving too fast.

"Got it." Raven said as she grabbed the mischievous bottle, but it started to spray her too.

Alister grabbed ahold of the bottle, but it sprayed him too. Despite their best efforts and strengths the bottle got free and started to spray the whole place in water.

"You spray bottle stop this at once." Lizzie demanded the spray bottle, but it sprayed her too. "OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

Geez, I just wanted to get back at Kitty for being annoying not make everyone suffer.

"Uh, Narrator?" Maddie with her hair wet (Her hair looks like Pinkie Pie's during Party of One) and clothes. "Maybe you can stop the bottle from spraying."

"Good idea, spray bottle, Stop." The Narrator commanded, but the bottle kept spraying. "I said stop you stupid thing."

The spraying bottle did stop, only to spray the narrator in the face and kept going.

"Heh,heh!" Kitty giggled.

"Shut it, you look like a half-drowned rat." The narrator said earning a glare from Kitty.

"That is quite enough!" Maddie shouted which stopped the spraying bottle, not just because of her voice, but because it was out of water and fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that Maddie." The Narrator apologized. "and Kitty."

"Narrator." Kitty answered back in the same tone.

"That's okay, Narrator." Maddie accepted the apology.

The whole shop was a mess tables flipped over, menus drenched, and many pieces of furniture soggy and the group wasn't any better. Their clothes were wet and were clinging to their bodies, their hairdos were wet and down, and their make up was ruined (minused Alister).Earl Grey came out of Maddie's hat wringing out his own, mumbling angrily to himself, afterwards he cutely sneezed causing everyone to laugh.

"Well this place is a mess, even by Wonderland standards." Lizzie said.

"And the shop opens in 5 minutes." Raven looking at one of the clocks on the walls. "I think."

"Not to worry." With the snap of Maddie's fingers everything was back to normal (more like wonder) and the teens were clean as a whistle.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" The Hatter came in with a trolley of everything on, off, under, and above the menu. "Did you kids have fun, while I was gone."

"You can say that ." Alister answered as the group sat down for the most important meal of the day.

The teens were now enjoying a plate of princess pea-butter sandwiches, scones with different jams, chocolate muffins covered in caramel and maple icing, and many different types of teas.

Kitty licked her milkflower tea like most cats would do, as she watch her friends continue to eat.

"Hey guys?" Kitty questioned gaining their attention as she rubbed her arm. "Do you guys think, I'm as bad as my mom?"

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"After what happen during the Spring Fair everyone's been against me and as much as I love and want to be like my mom, I don't want to do what she did." Kitty said as she looked into her teacup to see her reflection in her tea. She then felt an hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty you would never do a prank as deadly as that." Kitty turned to see Lizzie comforting her.

"Your pranks may be a 'little' too much." Bunny said truthfully. "But we know you'd never really hurt anybody."

"And without you we'd never would have found out how to undo the curse." Alister said.

"A Cheshire can only outwit a Cheshire." Maddie said smiling.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you and the others, Ever After would be lost forever." Raven added.

Earl Grey climbed up on Maddie's shoulder and squeaked with approval.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast together.

* * *

Well this chapter wasn't so bad, I'm thinking of doing Blondie or Briar next, please tell me who you think will do (Or I'll just flip a dime). Till next chapter, bye.


	10. Briar Beauty

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Briar Beauty

The morning sun was slowly rising over Ever After High with its golden-honey rays. Many students were still asleep on this wonderful Saturday morning, some still were snoring, dreaming, and drooling in their sleep while one was starting to listen.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Hurry up in the showers!"

"Duck, swan, pigeon, I don't care she is loud."

"Dude, stop snoring!"

"STUPID SUNLIGHT!"

"Where's my lipstick?"

"Good Morning Cerise."

Those were the many voices Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty heard. Besides her mother's curse to sleep at odd times and odder places she could hear almost everything in her sleep which came in handy if her brothers tried to still her jewelry again (or Kitty).

"HEH HEH!" Kitty giggled.

Briar was slowly, but surely waking up if she couldn't wake up on her own her alarm clock would.

"WAKE UP!" The alarm clock yelled jolting Briar up from her sleep and gave a big yawn.

*YAWN*

Ashylnn turned to Brair who was slowly waking up.

"Oh, good morning Briar." Ashylnn greeted. "Did I wake you?"

"Kinda," Briar yawned and stretched. "Your bird friends sure are chatty this morning."

Ashylnn blushed she didn't mean to wake her friend up.

"So want to get breakfast?" Briar asked.

"Sure." Ashylnn answered.

Briar jumped out of bed and into her favorite outfit with grey thorn leggings, her famous sleeveless pink rose-theme dress, and signature sunglasses.

As the two walked down to the cafeteria they were greeted by many other students and talked the whole way. Brair loved having Ashylnn as a roommate they would spend hours talking about their stories, flowers (mainly roses) and Fashion (mainly shoes), sure there were times where Briar wished she and Apple would still be roommates, but there's always next year, she wouldn't mind rooming with the other girls even Faybelle since they were destin to share a story, but recently Briar was beginning to doubt that. Briar and Asylnn were now in line ordering breakfast.

"May I have some vegan porridge with fresh and wild blueberries on top, a bowl of melon balls, and lemon water, please." Ashylnn said as Hagatha gave her order. Next was Briar.

"I'll have an espresso with a lot of cream, sugar, whip cream, and caramel, milk chocolate waffles with powdered sugar on top, and a coffee cinnamon roll." Brair asked as Hagatha pushed the tray towards her.

As soon as the girls got a table they started to talk about what they would do today.

"So what are you planning to do today, Ashylnn?" Briar asked as she took a sip of her espresso.

"I'm gonna take a walk in the Enchanted Forest, then I'll go to the Glass Slipper to pickup some new shipments this week, golden boots are in now."

"Hext yeah, they are!" Briar cheered.

"Hey girls." Both looked up to see Blondie with her breakfast tray.

"Hi, Blondie." The girls greeted.

Soon afterward Blondie went on about how her breakfast wasn't just right, then Apple joined them for breakfast. As the girls continued to talk Briar noticed that a single tear landed in Apple's empty bowl of porridge.

"Apple, is everything alright?" Briar asked concerned which drew some other students nearby.

"Oh it's nothing Briar, just uh, allergies. I should get some eye drops while I'm out today." Apple quickly lied.

"Are you sure?" Blondie questioned.

"Of course." Apple stood up with her tray to discard it. "Now I'm off to the Enchanted Forest, see you girls later."

Many sighed in relief knowing their princess was okay and returned to their meals.

But, Briar knew that was a lie. When, your friends with someone for so long you know if they are telling the truth or not. And Briar knew the only thing that would make Apple cry was destiny, first it was Raven, the Rebel movement, Ashylnn and Hunter, and the Storybook of Legends being a fake she was probably crying her heart out in the Enchanted Forest right now, Briar wanted to do the same thing to.

Briar waved goodbye to everyone and headed into the Enchanted Forest. It didn't dawn on her until Thronecoming how tragic her story was. When, she was little she loved her story and couldn't wait for it to happen, it was a pretty easy story: prick finger, fall asleep for 100 years, handsome prince kisses you, and you live happily ever after, but now it was a nightmare. As soon as Faybelle curses her she'll sleep for 100 years no parties, no fun, and no friends. Sure she'll still have her mom, father, brothers, and Rosabelle when she wakes up, but all her friends will be old, dead, or have grandchildren attending Ever After High the only people that would still be around would be Grimm, Baba Yaga, Faybelle, Cupid, and Raven, and a few others that have a story similar to hers.

*YAWN*

"OH NO!" Briar yawned. "Don't go to sleep."

But their was no stopping fate, Briar was out as a light (good thing she had that neck support pillow her mom gave her for Thronecoming in her purse).

Dream/ Nightmare/ Flashback

Briar was now in a dark place, she looked around and saw nothing. A bright blue light came out of nowhere and revealed a sinister looking mirror in front of her.

"Oh no not again!" Briar said as she saw her reflection, she backed away until her elbow hit something.

It was Apple in a glass coffin, just like the one when Briar entered Raven's story. Briar hovered over the coffin with tears in her eyes.

"No not again!" Briar weeped.

"Fear not Princess Apple, it is I Daring Charming, here to rescue you." Daring walked into the room, not even noticing Briar, and opened the casket about to kiss Apple.

Then, Briar was transported in a small town with people holding pitchforks and signs with Briar's face crossed out.

"GET OUT!"

"SHOO!"

"KEEP YOUR EVILNESS AWAY FROM US!"

Briar had no time to explain that she was not evil, but ran as far away from the village as fast as her legs could take her.

Briar was now whisked away in big dark bedroom full of broken mirrors and glass all across the floor. The door slammed open revealing Apple with a golden scepter with a ruby-gem apple in the center with a stern look on her face.

"Oh Apple." Briar sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to see you, you have no idea what I've been through."

"Arrest her!" Apple ordered as guards took Briar's arms and lead her out of the room.

"Apple," Briar protested as tears stained her face. "What are you doing we're best friends, and this isn't my story, I'm suppose to be the next Sleeping Beauty."

"What are you talking about Briar?" Apple question with a still stern look. "Raven is my best friend, and she's the next Sleeping Beauty."

Apple pulled out photos from her mirror phone showing photos of her, the other royals, and Raven replacing Briar in the photos. What really stung Briar the most was the group selfie of Apple, Blondie, and now Raven, from the first day of school.

"But that can't be true." Briar cried out. "I'm Sleeping Beauty!"

"No you are not, Briar." Apple said. "Raven is and here's the proof."

A dwarf servant handed Apple a newspaper with the front page with a picture of Raven sitting on a chair with hew finger pricked cover in roses and the headline reading: 'RAVEN BEAUTY THE NEW SLEEPING BEAUTY STARTS HER 100 YEAR REST'. Briar couldn't believe this as the guards dragged her out of the room and dumped her outside. Briar was now covered in mud and dried leaves, when she looked up she was in front of Raven's... Her castle.

"Hey what's going on?" Briar questioned, confused why she was kicked out of her new castle.

"You've been evicted." Apple answered. "I sued you and your kingdom for poisoning me, and since you couldn't pay me all the way, you had to give me your castle."

"WHAT? But this is what you wanted, you wanted to be poisoned, you wanted your destiny." Briar cried out.

"Yes, and you followed it." Apple answered. "And you must pay for the consciences."

"Briar!" Briar turned to see her mom, father, and 8 brothers with a suitcase for each one of them. "We're so proud of you for fulfilling your evil destiny, now come along. We have to now resume our lives as peasants."

"But this isn't right, this isn't fair." Briar said almost inaudible, when she turned back to the castle painters were already coloring the hot pink castle white. And as she turned around to face her family some other people from her kingdom now had their goods pack hoping to start their lives in other kingdoms.

Briar was once again whisked away in a dark alley corner where her: sunglasses were cracked, her hair a mess, her dress ripped, her shoes were gone, and a shopping basket filled with rotten food. Across the alley was Apple and Daring White heading for one of Apple's concerts where she would perform in front of millions.

"This isn't fair." Briar said.

Again, she was whisked away again in a dark room that was creepier than the other two.

"This 'Dream/ Nightmare/ Flashback' is getting scary Narrator." Maddie said as she and Earl Grey shivered in fright.

" I agree with Maddie." Kitty said as she shivered as well. "Can we end it now."

"Just a minute." The Narrator said. "Just one more paragraph and dream sequence and all will be over."

Both girls and Earl Grey sighed in relief.

Briar looked around frightened until she heard a voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Evil Queen herself."

Briar turned to see an older Faybelle. Faybelle still had her grey-blue skin, blonde and midnight blue hair in a ponytail, but it was longer now with more midnight blue hairs, her thorn and ribbon hairclip was replaced with a thorn crown and the ribbon held her hair in place, her shimmery black tunic shirt was now a long tunic dress, and her pink lips were replaced with red-blood lipstick. Briar also noticed that she was in chains that cuffed her hands, feet, and even neck.

"You look... Different." Briar said.

"So do you." Faybelle said in a mean tone.

Briar looked down at herself she did look different her hair was longer with now two streaks of hot pink, her dress was a long sleeveless hot pink gown with rose and thorn symbols on it, she had a rose shaped cape like the one on Legacy day, a silver crown with three pink roses on it, and she too had been chained up on her hands, legs, and neck only it was twice as many chains.

"What's going on, why do I look like this, what is with these chains, and why are we here?" Briar said trying to release herself from the chains only for it to hurt.

Faybelle looked at her as if she was an idiot. "You've been imprisoned her for 100 years after you poisoned Apple. After, you were out of the picture I became the next Evil Queen, I'm her because Raven woke up and imprisoned me for a month for cursing her to sleep for 100 years."

"You mean to tell me you put Raven and her whole family and kingdom to sleep for a 100 years and you get a month in mirror prison while I only poisoned Apple and got 100 years imprisoned?" Briar was hurt and confused that didn't make any sense.

"What do you expect?" Faybelle questioned. "When your mom went off the script, they didn't want you to do the same thing to happen to you so they took 'extra' measures for you."

"But-" Before Briar could finish the door slammed open with guards coming in.

One guard took Faybelle's crown and smashed it into pieces on the floor.

"HEY!" Faybelle protested. "That's no way to treat the Evil Queen."

"You a'int the Evil Queen anymore, Briar is since she paid her time in mirror prison." One guard said which made Faybelle glare at Briar." Now that the true Evil Queen is back she has to get ready for her wedding."

"WEDDING?" Briar screamed out the guards handed her a bouquet of hot pink rose and placed a black veil with hot pink thorn designs on it behind Briar's crown.

"That's right, your marring a Good King so we can has another evil queen or king." The guards said pushing Briar out.

"NO! I don't want to get married, I don't want an evil baby, this destiny is no better than MY STORY!" Briar shouted.

Soon a warm bright light engulfed her and she was now back in her teenage form.

"What just happened?" Briar questioned herself.

"Just a bad dream." A gentle voice said.

"That was a dream?" Briar said then got angry. "THAT WAS NO DREAM, THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE!"

It became pitch black, which frightened Briar.

"Oh no, not another nightmare." Briar said.

Then Briar heard music, dance music, it got louder and louder with every second. Then, neon lights came out of nowhere, and a huge disco ball came down showering Briar in light. Briar then smelled the most delicious food and say a table with chocolate-raspberry whipped air, shrimp cocktails, cupcakes, pizzas, and a milk chocolate fountain as big as Tiny. Briar then noticed her classmates dancing around her wearing fancy outfits. It was a party a huge, big, gigantic party with royals, rebels, and in-betweeners. Briar squealed at the sight, then she realized when she would takeover her mother's story she would miss the many parties and her friends and devote to a 100 year sleep.

"HAAHAH!"

Briar heard a voice, but it was her voice she turned around to she herself in a very fancy dress and talking to Apple, Raven, Blondie, Lizzie, Maddie, Cedar, Ashylnn, Cupid, Bunny, and more of her friends.

"And that is why you should never sleep on a bed of thorns." She finished with a laugh and the others joined in.

Briar turn away sadly and said. "This is probably a party that will happen while I'm at school, I'm gonna miss so much when I sleep, and my friends. When I sign away my destiny."

Briar started to softly cry, then a hand touched her shoulder.

"Or does it?" Briar turned to see the Party Briar.

Briar then looked around the room and saw everyone was frozen.

"You don't have to sleep for 100 years Briar, you can attend all the parties you will miss, you can stay with your friends." The Party Briar said.

"I can't do that I can let my family done, betray Apple, or go REBEL." Briar said.

"You don't have to go 100% Rebel, think of it as not doing exactly like your mom did, the details are up to you." Party Briar said.

Briar recognized that speech it was the same one she gave Lizzie. And when she thought about it she did do some extreme things like her extreme sports, heck, they were so extreme the boys in hero training didn't want to do it. Her parties whichwent on without a hitch even the Legacy Day party was good, looking back at it. When see and the other girls went into different stories to retrieve the real Storybook of Legends, not only did Briar go through Raven's story she went through her own story to save Apple, and the thorn monster that wasn't in her story. And final she found the real Storybook of Legends which was under her nose the whole time threw it into the Well of Wonder which lead to Wonderland. Only, for Alister and Bunny to find bring it back, find out it was another fake and Kitty's mom stole it, and the book went back to Wonderland again. And it hit her.

"Wait a second, for the past 100 years nobody really signed the book." Briar said.

Party Briar smiled and said "Right, and since we don't have to do everything exactly like are parents we can turn 100 years of sleep into 10-"

"Years?" Briar asked.

"I was thinking 10 minutes, it's enough time for a beauty nap before a party and enough time for us to be asleep." Party Briar said.

"Thanks Party me." Briar said as she hugged Party Briar.

"No probs." Party Briar said.

"By the way love your party." Briar said as everyone became unfrozen and started to dance, eat, and talk again.

"Thanks but it still needs... Something." Party Briar said.

"But what?" Briar said.

"There's a 20 gallon barrel of pink glitter for sale at the art store."

And like a firework Briar leapt up from her nap.

"20 gallon barrel of pink glitter!" Briar exclaimed.

"Oh man I could use that for so many parties and pink is my favorite color and- what am I doing out here?" Briar said looking at her surroundings she was still in the Enchanted Forest.

"Your in the Enchanted Forest."

Briar turned to see Cedar Wood, with many art supplies under her arms "You fell asleep again."

"Stupid sleep curse!" Briar shouted. "Why did my mom have to be Sleeping Beauty, why not Party Beauty?"

But wait maybe she should be the next party beauty instead of Sleeping Beauty.

"Good thing mom gave me that neck support pillow for Thronecoming." Briar said as she placed the pillow in her pillow shaped purse, that also doubled as a pillow.

"Do you like the gift your mom gave you?" Cedar asked.

"Not really, I always get pillows as a gift, but since mom gave it to me it's special." Briar looked at the pillow in a peaceful way.

"Well later Cedar, I gotta get my hands on that pink glitter." Briar said as she departed.

She was now on a new mission to get a lot of 20 gallons of pink glitter for sale and throw another party before the day was through.

* * *

Phew! This must have been my longest chapter in SOOM, which means the others will be longer the next rebel will be Ginger Breadhouse. When, Briar went into Raven's story I decided to use the Legacy Day episode fate not the book one, so it gives Briar insight on how tough Raven has it in her story and why she's against destiny. If Briar is still a Royal or Rebel, I don't know, but like she said they don't have to do everything like their parents. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, bye.


	11. Ginger Breadhouse

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Ginger Breadhouse

The sun slowly raised as it covered the land of Ever After in it's warm honey glow. The once black licorice was disappearing into a blue cotton candy sky with white marshmallow clouds. The sunlight was now slowly shining into the girls' dorm rooms.

* BZZZ .BZZZ. BZZZ*

A young girl mumbled in her sleep until she put on her candy pink glasses. She looked around the room to she where the buzzing until she saw her cellphone was buzzing.

"MOM!" Ginger Breadhouse, daughter of the Candy Witch said as she leap from her quilts to answer her phone.

"Good morning, mom." Ginger said.

"Good morning, Gingy-poo." The Candy Witch said using one of her pet names for Ginger. "I have a surprise for you."

"It's not another frog net is it?" Ginger groaned, her mom would take to the swamps as a little girl to collect frogs for her spells.

"Of course not sweetie," Her mom laughed. "It's my recipe for BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME. "

"YOUR FAMOUS RECIPE FOR BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME!" Ginger said out loud that almost woke her roommate Melody Piper. "But, you said I couldn't make that until I was older and knew magic well enough."

"Well Ginger you are older now and since you were able to make that wish cake , you are defiantly ready for this recipe, now listen up."

Ginger wrote down the ingredients her mother instructed her until she was done.

"Thanks mom, I'll send you some when I'm done." Ginger said.

"Your welcome, Gingy." The Candy Witch said before hanging up.

Ginger put her pink frosting hair into pigtails, her candy/cupcake style dress on, and her pink and gold cupcake hat, and grabbed her basket and was out the door.

"I'll be back guys." Ginger said to Melody, Jelly, and her other pet fish(es).

Cooking Classic Room

Ginger opened the door to the cooking class room and flicked on the lights, despite no baked goodies in the room it still smelt like sweets were being baked. The classroom was full of kitchen supplies, spices, meats, fruits, and etc for whatever the class would cook that day.

Ginger first set the oven on 350 degrees, took out a big mixing bowl, measuring spoons, cookie cutters, and frosting bags. Now all she needed was the ingredients: ginger, cinnamon, cloves, milk, flour, eggs, sugar, cherries, strawberries, blackberries.

"Where are the blackberries?" Ginger asked herself as she searched inside the large fridge, but there were no blackberries. Which, meant she had to pick them out herself.

"Good thing I brought my basket with me." Ginger said to herself as she grabbed her basket and headed out the door.

Not many students were out do to it being Saturday, but that was okay with Ginger. She did earn a following from her new and improved 'Spells Kitchen' mirrornet show where she showed students how to make delicious treats, but some still believed she was evil and was just trying to fatten people up to eat them, like her mother tried to do to Gus (Gretal's son) and Helga (Hansal's daughter) parents. Which was a lie.

The brother and sister duo were rotten, nasty, and cruel from the start they were the real villains of the story. They ate the Candy Witch's gingerbread house, lied to their parents about her almost eating her, and ruined her reputation. And Helga and Gus were no better, they made Ginger's life a living nightmare with their lies, preventing other students from eating her sweets and preventing them from becoming her friends. Ginger shook her head freeing herself from the horrible thoughts and continued her way to the Enchanted Forest to pick blackberries.

The Enchanted Forest

Ginger took in the sights and smells of the forest: fresh mint, vanilla flowers, and fairyberries. Her mom's recipe didn't call for these ingredients, but Ginger loved adding new things to old recipes, so she picked the extra ingredients. She finally made to her favorite blackberry bush and started to pick blackberries.

"Hey Ginger." Ginger looked up to see Cerise, one of her best friends.

Ginger waved back and Cerise continued to run with her pet wolf. In that instant Ginger remembered the first day she met Cerise.

Flashback

Growing up Ginger didn't have many friends, after the snack time incident at Aesop's Spellementary School, Ginger didn't go back and was home-schooled by her mother. Everyday she would learn a new evil spell and bake it into a sweet treat. Candy Witch told Ginger to play outside while she cleaned the kitchen for their next spell. Ginger took out her princess bake-oven to make mini cakes from it, since everyone from her old school and the village knew who her mother was, none of the children were allowed to play with her.

" Want another tea cake, Ms. Cupcake." Ginger asked her stuffed lizard.

"Yes, Ginger, you're the best chef in the world. HEE HEE!" Ginger said in a squeaky voice.

"Can I have one?"

Ginger turned around to see a girl around her age wearing a red hood.

"Y-You're not afraid of me?" Ginger asked whenever another child was near her they would cry or scream.

"Ugh, no." The other girl answered in a confused voice.

"Sure, have a seat." Ginger said, maybe the new girl would be her friend.

The girl took a bite of the tea cake and her eyes lit up.

"Wow, this is yummy." The hooded girl said shoving the rest of her cake in her mouth.

At that moment Ginger's eyes lit up too. "Really? It's a new recipe, I like adding new stuff into cakes."

"Have you tried putting bacon into your recipes?" The hooded girl questioned.

"Bacon?" Gingered questioned, sure her mom made steaks and other meats for dinners and picnics, but never in baked goods. "No."

"Wait right here." The hooded girl said and ran off.

Ginger was worried that the girl ran away and would never come back.

"I'm back!" Ginger turned around to see the cloaked girl with stripes of thick, big, juicy bacon.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Ginger questioned.

"I'm a fast runner." The girl answered. "Come on let's make bacon cakes."

Ginger smiled, the two girls mixed the eggs, milk, and flour together creating a big batch of cake mix that mostly covered them. Sugar crystals were added into the mix when the two weren't snacking on them, they then placed the stripes of bacon in the mix and placed in the cake. Once, the giant bacon cake was in Ginger's princess oven the girls started to clean up their mess.

"I'm Cerise Hood." The girl said scrubbing the bowl in the blue stream by Ginger's house.

"I'm Ginger Breadhouse." Ginger said. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"We already are friends." Cerise said.

Ginger happily sighed at the memory and still remembered how delicious the bacon cake was. Ginger then continued picking out blackberries. Until, a frog jumped out of nowhere continuing to his/her location. The small frog reminded her of Hopper and her many attempts to get him to notice her.

Flashback

Ginger, Blondie, Apple, Briar, Raven, and Ashylnn were now in the Ever After High Swamp kissing frogs hoping one of them was Hopper so he would return to normal (actually Raven, Briar, Apple, and Ashylnn were kissing frogs, Ginger was catching them for the girls, and Blondie was recording the action for her show.)

Ginger felt guilty this was all her fault, all she wanted was to boost ratings for her show. Not for Hopper to turn into a real frog, her friends to kiss frogs, or break her mother's heart.

Before the whole kissing frog thing, Ginger told her mother that she rather have the Candy Witch as her mother not Mrs. Breadhouse. And the Candy Witch told her to do the same thing and with one last motherly advice Ginger returned to her normal self and rounded up the the princesses to save Hopper.

Ginger spotted Drake, Hopper's pet dragonfly, who circled around Hopper whether frog form of real frog Drake was loyal to him. Ginger picked up the real frog Hopper, unlike the other frogs he didn't hop away, but sat calmly in her hands. Despite, knowing a princess kiss would turn him back to normal Ginger kissed him (on the forehead) hoping her kiss of true love would bring him back.

*POOF*

Hopper was back: redheaded, freackled face, pink vest, and shorts wearing Hopper was back. When, he asked what happened Ginger explained almost everything, she said one of the princesses kiss fixed his cursed. Hopper was so happy to hear that a princess (maybe Briar) kissed him and turned him human again, it was the least Ginger could do for him since her wish cake turned him into a frog and it would be better for a princess to kiss him instead of a witch.

End Flashback.

Ginger sighed sadly, despite Hopper telling everyone the wish cake worked and she gained a huge fan base that rivaled Daring, Cupid, and Blondie the fact that her show was a laughing stock and Hopper was embrassed and turned into a real frog still stung her and worst of all Hopper would never know that it was her kiss of true love saved him. Ginger's basket was almost full to the edges, Ginger stopped so it wouldn't over flow and went back to the campus. Walking by Ginger noticed another friend of hers,Cedar Wood.

"Cedar, good morning!" Cedar turned to see Ginger Breadhouse with a basket full of blackberries.

"Hi Ginger," Cedar greeted, "What's up?"

"Not much except-" Ginger giggled. "MY MOM FINALLY GAVE ME THE RECIPE FOR HER BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME!"

Ginger was so excited about the recipe her mom gave her to notice Cedar's discomfort look.

"Well I have to get going, my oven must be done preheating, I'll give you a slice when I'm done, bye." Ginger said as she carried her baskets to the cooking classroom.

Cooking Classic

Ginger was back in the classroom cutting out shapes with the mini cookie cutters, she was going to make BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME for everyone... Like last time.

* * *

Flashback

Ginger spent all day making everyone heart shaped cookies with pink frosting, it was hard work, but still rewarding. She finished wrapping up her last batch of cookies with a cute little bow. She spent all night placing the boxes outside the dorm rooms, only the excitement of everyone eating her cookies let her sleep and wake up in the morning. Ginger waited in a corner and saw many girls walking out of their dorms surprised at the cookie boxes. Raven Queen, opened the box and picked up one of the heart shaped cookies.

"A sweet treat." Raven said about to pop the cookie in her mouth if it wasn't for Helga Crumb.

Helga and Crumb lied about how Ginger was going to fatten everyone up (For crying out loud they got their own parents mixed up.) Raven, was the only one to defend her and help her out, that was why Raven was one of Ginger's closets friends.

End Flashback

* * *

Ginger remembered Raven from when they were little girls when the Evil Queen invited the the Candy Witch to many dinner parties, they didn't really get to talk to each other due to the Evil Queen sending Raven to her room for good behavior or sent her to Cook, the family cook. When, she was sent to Cook the two girls baked and eat many sweets together. Heck, Candy Witch joined the girls, despite loving evil she loved baking more. That was another fond memory Ginger shared with her mother. Ginger was glad her mother back to her combat boots, black dress, witch hat, green hair with twigs in it self, and not the pink cotton candy haired, lime sherbet jumpsuit, high heel wearing, bad cook Mrs. Breadhouse. Her mom was right you have to be yourself and nobody else or else life is flavorless.

*DING*

The oven clock went off, the cookies cooled, and the BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREMES were decorated, no two were alike. They were perfect in every way, Ginger couldn't be any prouder of herself, she did pick one up wrapped it up and had one of the delivery geese to send it to her mother.

* * *

Ginger Breadhouse's Home

Candy Witch was cutting up onions, peppers, and lizard tails for a potion that would set peoples' hair on fire, turned them green, and make them smell bad for a week until.

* KNOCK. KNOCK*

"Who is it?" Candy Witch said opening her door.

"Sign here please, Ma'am." The delivery goose said holding a clipboard and a box.

Candy Witch signed for the box and brought it inside. She cleared her table of potion making things and opened the box. She gave a small gasp and her eyes started to tear. It was a BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME with two gingerbread woman that looked like Ginger and herself. She took a piece of the roof with frosting and ate it.

"It's perfect, Ginger." The Candy Witch said proudly with a small tear of happiness went down her face and touched her hairy wart. "Just like you!"

* * *

Done, finally! Hope, you guys like this chapter, sorry it took so long my laptop is old and only works when it wants to. I plan to do Lizzie, Alister, and Bunny next chapter. I hope to do Darling (If my library gets her book) or Maddie as the next rebel.

"Whoever you pick is fine with me." Maddie said.

"Thanks, Maddie." The Narrator said.

Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and I hope everyone has a good the rest of the Summer.


	12. Lizzie, Bunny, Alister

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Lizzie, Alister, Bunny

The sun rose over Ever After, with it's golden honey rays reached Ever After High. Many students were still asleep on this lovely Saturday morning, with drool and Sandman's dust on their faces, while others were still dreaming. In her red, white, and black checkered pattern and heart bed laid, Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Whom was in dreamland was dreaming of Wonderland.

*Dream*

Even in her dreams Lizzie was still dreaming.

" Slumber has ended, future descendant of Hearts." A maid said entering her room with a bowl of water and towel at hand. Translation: Good morning, Princess of Hearts.

it wasn't long until more maids and butlers appeared: getting Lizzie's outfit pressed and ironed, cleaning her room, and making her bed.

" Off with your heads!" Lizzie thanked the servants. translation: Thank you!

Lizzie got up from her bed to look outside her window to see her future kingdom. Everything was nonsense, silly, whimsical and she loved it. Below her room was the garden with white and red painted roses, to the east was the croquet field that stretched 6 football fields, to the west was the entrance to the castle, to the north was where many tea parties and other celebrations were held, and to the south was where the sun rose and set and the entire landscape of Wonderland.

Lizzie was now alone in her room getting dressed - one of the few things she didn't need help with. The thing she did was apply her makeup: her foundation, lipstick, and finally her heart on her left eye. Lizzie left her room to go downstairs for breakfast.

" Food of day, is here today." A butler said escorted Lizzie to her seat at the family table.

The family table was so huge it could fit a 100 people, put only Lizzie and her family would have the table to themselves. Her father sat across from her and her mother was the head. Both smiled warmly and proud at their daughter as Lizzie did the same. Before the family could greet each other -

* HONK! HONK!*

'Not again!' Lizzie groaned in her head. Her roommate Duchess Swan's pet Pirouette was honking, AGAIN!

"Tell that duck to be quiet, or OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Lizzie Hearts shouted from under her pillows.

"For the last time, she's a SWAN!" Duchess shouted back.

"Duck, swan, pigeon, I don't care she is loud." Lizzie said going back to sleep.

But sleep and the dream never returned to her. Lizzie sat up on her bed and hugged her knees, it was such a wonderful dream about Wonderland. Her pet hedgehog Shuffle, climbed up her arm, sat on Lizzie's shoulder, and nuzzled her cheek. Lizzie was grateful for that her petted her pet. Lizzie gave a sad sigh and rose up from her bed to get dress.

"Come Shuffle." Lizzie commanded. "We must get dressed for today, or is it yesterday?."

Lizzie opened her wardrobe to grab her signature outfit, shoes, and crown. Lizzie adapted to being somewhat organized it was much easier to get dressed, get breakfast, and get to class on time, but it was tiresome to get things done.

Once she had her dress and shoes on, she went to her vanity table to apply her make up. She started on an almost empty heart shaped bottle of perfume that smelled like roses, her blood red lipstick, her hair that was now in a heart shaped bun fit her crown, and a red heart painted over her left eye. Lizzie admired her look she looked so much like ... her mother.

Oh how Lizzie missed her mother. She was a loud and conceited queen, but she was a loving mother who would give Lizzie the World. Lizzie would give the World back just so her friends and her would return to Wonderland. Sure, she made a new home at Ever After High, captain of the croquet team, the Wonderland grove was wonderful, and Spring Fairest was fun despite what happened.

Shuffle nuzzled Lizzie's cheek again which comforted her again, the hedgehog jumped off Lizzie's shoulder and towards the sewing machine. Sewing was a relaxing and enjoying activity for Lizzie, most of her clothes she made herself. Since, they arrived at Ever After the Wonderlanders had very little money, clothing, and objects from home. The good people of Ever After supplied the group with clothing, money, food, and etc. Lizzie treasured her sewing machine since it was one of the few things she was able to grab before leaving Wonderland. One of the things she thought would cheer up her future followers was to make them clothing that would remind them of home, too. Everyone at Ever After High took notice of Lizzie's talent for fashion that rivaled many other fashion lovers.

Lizzie was now sewing up a dress with the colors: red, gold, white, and black. Just a few more stitches and then it would be...

" Hi Lizzie!"

Lizzie turned around to see Maggie who somersaulted through the door instead of knocking first (That was kinda rude, Maddie).

"OHH!" Maddie gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh your right."

Maddie then went outside and closed the door?

"Maddie, what are you doing?" The Narrator asked.

"I'm redoing my actions, is that okay?" Maddie questioned.

"Uhh, sure redo away." The Narrator said.

* KNOCK! KNOCK*

"Come in,please." Lizzie said as if nothing had happened, and Maddie resumersaulted into the dorm room with her basket.

" Hi Lizzie!" Mad die greeted. " the new Narrator and I would like to invite you for breakfast."

Lizzie smiled kindly. "Breakfast does sound good."

"Great let's go get Bunny, Alister, and Raven." Maddie said as she grabbed Lizzie's hand and they were out the door.

* * *

Bunny Blanc

The sun rose over Ever After, with it's golden honey rays reached Ever After High. Many were still asleep snuggled in their beds with sleep masks on, sleep caps on, and stuffed teddy bears, or stuffed bunny rabbits.

In one bed lies Bunny Blanc daughter of the White Rabbit currently sleeping with her stuffed bunny rabbit. His fur was yellow with blue eyes, and a tiny blue jacket.

"OOH!" Maddie, Kitty, and the Narrator oohed.

*COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO*

A gryphon crowed outside waking Bunny. Her eyes fluttered opened as she looked around the dorm room. Not much out of place except Faybelle was gone due to a morning detention. Bunny then looked at her alarm clock and.

" Oh no!" She cried. " I'm late for breakfast"

Bunny hopped out of bed to her vanity table brushing her hair and ears. She then put on her signature outfit with her shoes, vest, and skirt, the only thing missing was -

"My watch!" Bunny exclaimed as she picked it up and placed it on her vest. Perfect! She was ready for the day or so she thought. She was relieved that it was Saturday and there were no schedules , projects, or classes to go to. Back in Wonderland they only had school one day a year and the classes came to the students, in Ever After students went to school everyday except the weekends and holidays. It was hard for the Wonderlandiers to adjust, but they soon got into the rhythm of things. Normally they would hangout, explore Wonderland together, or spend time with their family...family.

Bunny's smile turned into a frown and her ears dropped, she never told her family she would be gone or said good bye to them. They must be worried sick about her, wondering where she was, or worse they might've thought the Evil Queen's magic may have done something horrible to her. Bunny and Alister never considered that if they left to return the Storybook of Legends to Ever After they would leave Wonderland behind.

* KNOCK! KNOCK*

Bunny snapped out of her trance due to someone knocking at her door.

"Bunny of white, may your door open?" Maddie said behind the door translation: Bunny, may we come in?

"Of course you can come in, Maddie." Bunny giggled as she answered.

Maddie and Lizzie entered Bunny's dorm room and invited her for breakfast at the Tea Shoppe. Bunny was delighted, and she was even more delighted to find out they were inviting Alister.

Alister (Liddel) Wonderland

The sun rose over Ever After, with it's golden honey rays reached Ever After High. Many students were now getting up for breakfast hoping Hagatha didn't put any lumps in the food again. Some wanted bacon, others fresh blueberry pancakes, and the rest still wondering what the most important meal of the day should be. But, one student was wondering about puzzles, rhymes, and answers. Alister (Liddel) Wonderland son of the Alice, was still dreaming of solving problems. In his dream he was 5 years old with his mother Alice by his side. She showed him the places she went when she was her age. From the Duchess' house, where she first met the White Rabbit, and the room with the bottle that read 'drink me'.

"Alister?"

Alice gained her son's attention from looking at the caterpiller on the mushroom.

"Yes, mama?" He asked.

"How is a raven, like a writing desk?" Alice asked.

Alister pondered for a while before giving up and answered. "I don't know."

"Me neither." Alice agreed. "The Mad Hatter never told me."

He was about to ask his mother why ask him a question with no answer. Before he could do that Alister had already woken from his slumber.

"I never could answer your question." Alister said to himself referring your to his mother.

He looked around the room to see his roommate was gone, this really didn't surprise Alister since his roommate was almost never in their dorm room. Alister got up from his bed and got dressed in his usual outfit. He then pulled out a book from his bookshelf were he documented many of his riddles he solved. Once on an empty page he wrote down his dream and unsolved riddle at the end. Every dream he had of his mother always ended in an unsolved never had a dream of an unsolved riddle until he came to Ever After High. Maybe he was affected by how things were here, maybe he was homesick like the others wanting to go back home to Ever After, or maybe he missed his mother. Never were they apart for this long. Maybe the unsolved riddle dreams were nightmare reminding him that his mother now had an unsolved answer of not knowing where he was.

* KNOCK! KNOCK*

"Alister, may I come in?" Bunny's voice asked from behind the door.

Bunny's voice made Alister swoon, he didn't know when he started having feelings for her, but he didn't want them to stop. How soft her ears, fur, and hair was, how gentle her voice, how -

"Hey Narrator, hurry it up I'm hungry!" Kitty interrupted.

"Ye-ah, yes-yes. Please come in." Alister said trying to play it cool.

"Morning ladies of wonder, what here have you brought?" Alister asked the girls as they came into his dorm room. Translation: Good morning girls, what brings you here?"

"We're on our way to the Tea shoppe for breakfast." Bunny answered. "Care to join me...US!"

'SMOOTH!' The Narrator thought.

"Yes, I would love to join you...GUYS!" Alister answered as the 4 left the room.

'EQUALLY SMOOTH!' The Narrator thought again.

"Okay all we have to do now is get Raven." Maddie said.

* * *

Third Person

The Wonderland group was now at the girls side of the dorms to invite Raven to breakfast. in retrospec they should've got Raven first before Alister.

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time, Narrator." Maddie said.

"Maddie, who are you talking to?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, the new narrator." Maddie answered. "She's narraiting how we miss Wonderland and about us getting breakfast."

This confused the group, but they were used to Maddie's sense of madness. But, it was true the narrators always helped the group in a jam. Alister pulled out his book and wrote narrator(s) and unsolved.

The group was now outside Raven and Apple's dorm room as Maddie knocked at the door. Lizzie, Alister, and Bunny were at first fearful of Raven due to her being the Evil Queen's daughter, who poisoned their home. Over time they realized that she was actually nice after hanging out with her and Maddie.

"I'm glad you guys changed your minds about Raven." Maddie said confusing the group. "The Narrator told me how you were all once scared of Raven, but you are now friends."

Again, Alister pulled out his book and wrote some thing down. The door soon opened letting out a cold blast of air that almost knocking them down.

"*Yawn* Morning Maddie." Raven yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Morning, Raven." Maddie greeted back. " We're going to the tea shoppe for breakfast, want to join?"

"Of course." Raven answered.

The Tea Shoppe

"Kitty, Narrator, Dad, I'm back." Maddie said with a basket full of berries, flowers, dragon scales, and other things not found in teas. "I'm back and look who I brought."

It was Lizzie, Bunny, Alister, and Raven. Kitty's eyes lit up to see her friends and Raven.

"Lizzie, Bunny, Alister..." Kitty greeted then turned to Raven and her tone changed. "Raven."

"Kitty." Raven greeted back in the same tone.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite teens." The Mad Hatter Greeted. "You all take a seat while I get breakfast ready."

Maddie handed her father the basket of tea items as the Hatter went back to the kitchen to prepare their meals. The teens took to their seats Lizzie sat next to Kitty's right while Maddie sat to her left, Raven sat next to Maddie and Alister, Bunny sat right of Alister, and Lizzie sat next to Bunny. The teens sat in silence for a good 10 seconds.

"10 seconds is a long time to be quiet." Maddie said.

"And it was 10 minutes boring, just being here too with my company." Kitty said glaring at the roof.

"A teapot fell on Kitty's head." The Narrator said and a teapot did.

Everyone gasped as Kitty winced in pain and rubbed her head.

"Kitty are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned for her friend.

"Stupid Narrator." Kitty said.

"A spray bottle appeared spraying Kitty." The Narrator said.

A spray bottle appeared out of nowhere spraying Kitty. Kitty meowed and hissed as the bottle chased her around the shop.

"What in all of Wonderland?" Alister exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Bunny said.

"Off with its head!" Lizzie demanded.

Kitty then changed into her cat form and jumped into Bunny's arms as Bunny held her tight. The bottle soon started to spray Bunny getting her wet instead of Kitty.

"Bunny." Alister exclaimed as he tried to catch the bottle, but it was moving too fast.

"Got it." Raven said as she grabbed the mischievous bottle, but it started to spray her too.

Alister grabbed ahold of the bottle, but it sprayed him too. Despite their best efforts and strengths the bottle got free and started to spray the whole place in water.

"You spray bottle stop this at once." Lizzie demanded the spray bottle, but it sprayed her too. "OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

Geez, I just wanted to get back at Kitty for being annoying not make everyone suffer.

"Uh, Narrator?" Maddie with her hair wet (Her hair looks like Pinkie Pie's during Party of One) and clothes. "Maybe you can stop the bottle from spraying."

"Good idea, spray bottle, Stop." The Narrator commanded, but the bottle kept spraying. "I said stop you stupid thing."

The spraying bottle did stop, only to spray the narrator in the face and kept going.

"Heh,heh!" Kitty giggled.

"Shut it, you look like a half-drowned rat." The narrator said earning a glare from Kitty.

"That is quite enough!" Maddie shouted which stopped the spraying bottle, not just because of her voice, but because it was out of water and fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that Maddie." The Narrator apologized. "and Kitty."

"Narrator." Kitty answered back in the same tone.

"That's okay, Narrator." Maddie accepted the apology.

The whole shop was a mess tables flipped over, menus drenched, and many pieces of furniture soggy and the group wasn't any better. Their clothes were wet and were clinging to their bodies, their hairdos were wet and down, and their make up was ruined (minus Alister).Earl Grey came out of Maddie's hat wringing out his own, mumbling angrily to himself, afterwards he cutely sneezed causing everyone to laugh.

"Well this place is a mess, even by Wonderland standards." Lizzie said.

"And the shop opens in 5 minutes." Raven looking at one of the clocks on the walls. "I think."

"Not to worry." With the snap of Maddie's fingers everything was back to normal (more like wonder) and the teens were clean as a whistle.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" The Hatter came in with a trolley of everything on, off, under, and above the menu. "Did you kids have fun, while I was gone."

"You can say that ." Alister answered as the group sat down for the most important meal of the day.

The teens were now enjoying their cups of fresh brewed milkflower tea, wonderland bacon, and toast with carrot butter.

"Hey guys?" Kitty questioned. "Do you guys think, I'm as bad as my mom?"

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

After Kitty explained her perdicament the group reassured her they were still friends.

"But I must admit, I envy you Kitty." Lizzie said earning the groups' attention.

"You got to see your mother one last Time, I would give everything to see my parents again." Lizzie said sadly looking at her reflection in her tea.

"Then you should envy Bunny and me, too." Alister said.

"We didn't get the chance to say goodbye to our parents, but we did see them." Bunny added. " We wanted to end the Evil Queens curse and return the Storybook of Legends so badly we forgot who we would leave behind."

Everyone was now looking at their sad tea reflections.

"Hey cheer up." Raven said. "You''l be home at Wonderland soon and see your parents."

"That's right, we'll be home soon, I don't know when. But we'll be back in Wonderland by tomorrow's unbirthday tea party." Maddie said.

Earl grey nodded and the group returned to their meal.

* * *

Hi everyone. Sorry it's been forever since I updated but, my old laptop died and I'm getting a new one hopefully by October. Also I combined the Wonderland royals because I plan to end the story very soon. Also the next rebel will be *DRUM ROLL* Darling Charming (Sorry Maddie you're the next rebel).

"No problem Narrator." Maddie said.

The next chapters will be Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid, Faybelle Thorn, Rosebelle Beauty,The Boys, then Raven. Til next time bye!


	13. Darling Charming

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Darling Charming

Dawn, a mixture of light and darkness surrounded Ever After High. Dew fairies were painting dew drops on flowers, all the king's men were heading home from guarding the school all night, the briar thorns were shrinking, and two individuals were sneaking in. One was a princess with platinum blonde hair (with baby blue streaks), beautiful blue eyes, and lovely pink lips, features fit for a princess, which she is. Darling Charming, daughter of King Charming, was racing back to school with Maid Marain, the damsel-in-distress teacher. One would think they would be wearing glamourous nightgowns with ribbons, bows, and pearls on them, but that is not clothing fitting for exercise. Instead they were wearing leggings, sports tops, and running shoes.

"Thanks again *HUFF* for arrow shooting *HUFF* , Marian!" Darling said between huffs.

"No *HUFF*, problem*HUFF*, Darling!" Maid Marian said between huffs as well.

Near the briar thorns Maid Marian said a special password that let them in. They carefully sneaked past the king's men and headed straight inside the ladies' dorm.

"See you tonight, Darling." Maid Marian said as she headed to the teachers' dorms

"What are we doing tonight?" Darling questioned.

Maid Marian turned back with a smirk. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Darling nodded and headed to the girls' bathroom. Once inside she went inside one of the stalls that had her bag in it and pulled out a perfume bottle that smelled of roses and daisies which would cover her musk and forest scent. After, she was done she put on her silk night and robe about to head back to her dorm room until -

"Darling!"

"Raven!"

The two girls surprised each other, both didn't expect anyone up at this hour.

"Are you okay, Raven? You look...Sweaty?" Darling asked Raven Queen.

It was true Raven's forehead was sweating bullets and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Not really, but I'll be fine." Raven said while catching her breath.

"Hold still." Darling said as she pulled out a silk baby blue with silver lace edges handkerchief and started to wipe Raven's forehead.

"Thanks Darling." Raven said as Darling was almost finish wiping the sweat. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh this?" Darling said thinking up a quick lie. "It's where I keep my night make up?"

Raven's expression showed confusion.

"UGH...My mother says a princess must always look her best at night so I'm was just touching up my face." Darling answered.

"EEH." Raven shrugged. "I'm one to talk, I'm wearing lilac lipstick to sleep."

Raven grabbed one of the dark purple face towels and headed to one of the porcelain sinks and turned the water on.

"You're sure you'll be fine Raven?" Darling asked still concerned.

Raven turned with a smile and answered. " As sure as Hagatha is serving porridge for breakfast again tomorrow."

Darling giggled at the joke and went back to her dorm room. Once inside see snuck past her roommate Rosebella Beauty, and sleept in her bed until it was time to wake up.

Hours Later

The morning sun was slowly rising over Ever After High with its golden-honey rays. Darling was deep in slumber in her canopy bed with silk blankets, pillows, and sleep mask, until.

"Darling Charming, awaken my beauty, for you are the Sun that shines light in my heart."

Darling groaned it was another suitor, trying to win her hand in marriage.

"Darling Charming, awaken my beauty, for you are the Sun that shines light-"

"Hey, I just said that like 30 seconds ago." The first suitor said.

"So what? It sounds better when I say it." The second suitor said.

Soon sounds of punches and kicks were heard. Darling groaned even louder. How she hated when suitors would wake her up in the mornings.

"More suitors, Darling?" Rosebella asked already dressed.

"Yes, it's so annoying." Darling said getting out of bed. "I bet it's the same suitors from wooing 101, even after wooing class they still were trying to woo me. "

"How annoying. " Rosabelle said.

"Yeah, but my brothers chases them away." Darling said, and in that moment.

"Stay away from my little princess sister, ruffians." Darling voice was heard from outside and the sound of running.

"Boys are so weird." Rosabella said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I agree." Darling said heading to her closet to get dressed. Once inside she slammed the door shut, not even her dear friend knew her secret. Hidden behind glamorous gowns, sparkling jewelry, and dazzling shoes, were collections weights, running shoes, and a knight suit.

The suit was much to big for her so she had, Betty Bunyan daughter of Paul Bunyan, to add attachments so see could move easily in it. She remembered how she first got it. It was thanks to Raven accidently sending her to Wonderland and how the former White Knight gave it to her. Darling admired the suit for its protective material, the horse on the breastplate that resembled her horse Sir Gallopad, the feathers that matched her blue hair streaks. The only thing that would improve it was for it to be her size and feminine shape. All her life Darling was told how a princess was suppose to act from her mother, Queen Charming, and many others. Princess do not: run, sweat, play in mud, get scrapes, get calluses, and many more that I do not have time to list or want to.

"OH, thank godmother!" Kitty said.

When she was in knight form she was a herself, there were no rules for her to follow, she could protect those in need, and be the hero she was destined to be. She remembered parents week and the events that gave her freedom. She found kindred spirits with Betty Bunyan and Maid Marian, was able to joust, and please her mother. There were a few drawbacks though she was pretending to be Dexter while he was sick, the damsel festival was dreadful, and her father visiting was nerve wrecking, plus he told Dexter to throw the joust just so Daring could win how uncharming.

"Hey, Kitty-cat-" The Narrator said earning Kitty's attention. "Wanna pull a prank on daddy Charming?"

Kitty just grinned and disappeared.

"Darling, are you almost done?" Rosabella asked.

"Just a second." Darling snapped out of her trance and got dressed. She put on her silver/blue gown, her armor shoulder pads and belt, and put her hair in her famous Rococo style, and headed out to the cafeteria with Rosabella.

* * *

Cafeteria

Once inside the cafeteria the girls received admiring looks from Royals, Rebels, and in between. Once at the front of the line the girls were about to give their order to Hagatha, only for her to shove porridge at them.

"Someone must've gotten her mad this time." Darling said.

"As long as this porridge doesn't have artificial lumps in it like last time, I'll be almost fine." Rosabella declared.

After a nurt-ugh breakfast the girls returned to their dorm room. Darling was finishing up homework while Rosabella was writing about a new protest.

"Ugh, this is unbearable." Darling groaned while reading over her notes.

"What's wrong?" Rosabella asked concerned.

"It's this assignment." Darling answered.

"Another wait a whole hour while doing nothing?" Rosabella questioned.

"Yes." Darling answered. "This is a waste of time literally. If I have an assignment I want to learn something, not waste time away."

Rosabella gasped and hugged Darling. "Thanks Darling, you gave me a great idea for a protest. Classes that actual teach. I'll contact the schoolboard, see ya in an hour!"

"An hour, huh?" Darling grinned. "There's plenty to do in just one hour."

*RING*

Darling looked down at her mirrorphone to see a message from Maid Marian.

Dear Darling, I'm sorry there is a teacher's meeting tonight.

So I'll see you next Friday.

Well that was a bummer. The phone rang again it was a text from her mother.

Dear Daughter, I hope your studies are going well

as a future queen you are destined to be.

pray for your father for some strange reason

your father has become ill.

Darling closed her mirrorphone. Of course her mother would only text her to see is doing everything "charming". That she wore, acted, sounded, and was "charming", she was charming her last name is Charming! Darling still couldn't believe her and Maid Marian were roommates when they were at Ever After High and that her mother said they were "thrilling times". And the things that surprised Darling most was her mother secretly gave her novels of female heroes and had calluses. CALLUSES! The thing her mother told her a princess must never have. So her mother must've secret adventures of her own, and like Maid Marian, and herself kept it a secret to the public...

Darling started to exercise: jumping-jacks, sit-ups, and some weird yoga poses. It felt great to move around and not sit still for an whole hour. These were some of the few things she enjoyed about being at school she had freedom. Sure she had to act like a Royal in public, but on the inside she was a Rebel. After, various excersies she climbed down the vines from her dorm to the stables to see Sir Gallopad.

"Hello Sir Gallopad, wanna go for a run?" Darling questioned as her horse neighed with joy.

Darling flipped her hair slowing down time around them. If anyone saw her and her horse galloping it would cause havoc, once outside the school border they raced to the Enchanted forest. Time was slowly returning as birds were heard chirping. Away from the school, the wind in her hair, and the sound of Sir Gallopad's hooves crunching leaves, Darling was free again, and one day she and others would be free as well.

* * *

I'm back. After three months without a laptop because it broke, school work kept me busy, and the holidays around it's good to be back. My next Royal will be Blondie Lockes, I was gonna do Faybelle, but I want to read her book first. Also, C.A. Cupid will be the next Rebel. Bye.


	14. Blondie Lockes

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Blondie Lockes

The sun rose shining down golden-honey rays down on the girls' dorm at Ever After High. To be accurate:the sun rose east, the temperature was normal, and the sun's rays were the color of pure golden-honey not 2%,concentrate, or fake golden-honey. And that was just right for Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldie Lockes, the perfectionist and popular host of the popular mirrorcast show 'Just Right'. At this very moment she was asleep in her bed with curlers in her hair, until she was awoken by the smell of-

"PORRIDGE!"

Blondie shouted as she jumped out of bed, but straightened her blanket till it was flat and even and her pillows were fluffed and stacked large, medium, and small. Next she removed the curlers from her hair to reveal long curly blonde hair.

Next, she went to her wardrobe for her outfit for the day. She opened the wardrobe to reveal elegant outfits in many shades of: blue, yellow, and cream.

"Too summery, too wintery, too flashy, not flashy enough-" Blondie said to herself.

She looked throughout her wardrobe until- she found it. The perfect out the perfect outfit. It was modern yet classy, elegant with a side of bold, it was-

"It's the same thing she wears everyday!" Kitty shouted.

Why do I even bother?

"Just right!" Blondie said as she slipped out of her nightgown, slippers, and robe to her favorite outfit.

Blondie was about to step out the door until something caught her eye. It was a pink pen with red hearts design on it, the pen was so cute Blondie had to have it. As she was about to grab it.

"Don't even think about it Blondie." Blondie turned to see her roommate C.A. Cupid.

"What?" Blondie questioned innocently. "I thought you wanted me to have it."

"For the last time, Blondie. Just because something is out in the open doesn't mean people want you to take it." Cupid said as she placed the pen in her heart shaped hope chest.

"Well I'm heading down for breakfast, wanna join." Blondie asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna head to the Hocus Pocus Café." C.A. Cupid said as she was sorting her arrows.

Blondie said her good-byes as she went downstairs for breakfast.

Cafeteria

Blondie was currently 8th in line for breakfast and was insulted by it, she's Royalty, everyone should've let her first in line. Once, she was in front of the line she gave her order to Hagatha, not noticing the lunch lady's scowl.

"I'll have a nice large bowl porridge. Not a small bowl or medium bowl, large. And I want the porridge to be just right the way I like it, not too cold or hot, just right. And I would like some berries: strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, or fairy berries will do. And I would like a glass of milk half-full not half-empty."

*PLOOP*

A huge plop of porridge landed in Blondie's bowl without the extras.

"Hey, what gives? This is so not right." Blondie protested.

Hagatha just growled at Blondie and pointed her spoon the other way gesturing Blondie to leave. Blondie pouted, but left only to not cause a scene. She had to get the other breakfast items herself, and when she was final done she met up with Ashylnn and Briar. Apple soon joined them and the Royal girls were together.

"I'm glad you asked, Apple." Blondie said eagerly "I was talking about how the next Royal Student Council should be about changing the school menu... or at least the 'person' serving the food." Blondie said as she glared at Hagatha, who noticed and glared right back.

"That's a great idea Blondie," Briar said. " If I eat anymore rock soup with real rocks by the time I sleep for 100 years I'll need dentures."

"Come on girls," Apple said as she took a spoonful of porridge , only to cringe. "She's doing the best she can."

"Hey look-" Someone loudly whispered. "It's Apple White and the Royals, and Blondie."

'AND BLONDIE!'

Blondie thought as she heard that comment I'm just as important as the others. As the girls parted ways Blondie felt depressed. She was so a royal and royalty, her mother is the queen of a magical cul-de-sac. Technically, her mother was declared queen, but there were many fairy tales where the prince and princess weren't originally royalty. There were no accounts of royal blood in her family, she didn't have any maids or servants, and there weren't any parades for her when it was her birthday like all the other royals even Duchess got one and she's always mean to everybody.

"Hi Blondie." Blondie turned to see Faybelle in front of her.

"Oh, Faybelle." In Blondie's daze she didn't notice she walked in front of Faybelle or Faybelle fluttered in front of her.

"You don't look so good Blondie," Faybelle said in a mock caring way with an evil smile on her face. "Having a _Royal_ problem?"

"What do you mean?" Blondie gulped.

" Oh come on, Blondie!" Faybelle shouted. "You're not a real Royal!"

*GASP!*

How dare Faybelle say that.

" I 'am so a Royal. I'm following her destiny, not rejecting it." Blondie defended herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You misunderstood." Faybelle smirked. " I meant your not of royalty status."

"Yes I 'am," Blondie shrieked trying to hold back her tears from falling. "I'm a princess of a magical cul-de-sac."

Faybelle threw her head back, clutched her stomach, and laughed.

"Oh please, I'm more of a actually royal then you and I'm not even a princess." Faybelle grinned.

"Oh really, how so?" Blondie growled like a bear who's bed chair was broken.

"For starters I actually live in a palace, I have servants, and people respect me, You on the other hand have to kiss up to the real elite like Apple, Ashylnn, and Briar. The only reason people like you is because you hangout with them and you're little gossipy show."

Blondie's face turned as red as an apple with anger, and by the look on Faybelle's face she was enjoying it.

"Well it was nice chatting with you _peasant,_ but I have to plan a cheer _._ " Faybelle strolled down the hallway.

"You are a liar!" Blondie yelled as she pointed at Faybelle and stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you just say, _commoner_?" Faybelle glared at Blondie.

"You heard me you're a liar and you're jealous. You're jealous because I have more friends than you, you're jealous because I get invited to more parties than you, and you're jealous because I loved more than you." Blondie bellowed out attracting a few onlookers.

Faybelle was furious.

"And just for that I will never invite you to my shows or parties." Blondie said as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"OOH!" Blondie heard behind her as she was near the entrance of the school.

As soon as Blondie was out of sight of everyone she sighed in defeat.

"Who am I kidding." She said to herself. "I'm no royal."

Blondie was so depressed she ended up walking to the Village of Bookend without even knowing it.

"Hi Blondie." Blondie turned to see Cupid again sitting in one of the outdoor tables of the Hocus Pocus Café.

"What's up?" Cupid asked before taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Oh nothing." Blondie lied and slumped in the chair.

"Oh really." Cupid crossed her arms in front of her chest with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Oh okay. Faybelle was bullying me on how I wasn't a Royal or royalty and how she has a palace, servants, and everyone's respect and I got nothing. And it got to me." Blondie admitted in defeat.

"Oh Blondie that's not true." Cupid said as Blondie looked up at her. "For starters people don't respect Faybelle they fear her."

"Huh?" Blondie questioned.

"Faybelle uses her magic and destiny to make others fear her to do as she likes. The truth is you don't gain people's respect by scaring and bullying them." Blondie nodded in agreement.

"And so what if she has a palace and servants, all those things don't matter if your horrible to everyone. Why do you think people don't invite her to parties it's not just because of her curse. Sure you can be noisy, gossipy, and won't stop taking my pens-"

"Hey! Your suppose to be making me feel better!" Blondie gasped.

"Right." Cupid chuckled nervously. "What I mean is don't let anyone bring you down. It's like I told you during the family project, if you think our a Royal you should let the world know."

Blondie then glomped Cupid in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Cupid." Blondie said as she crushed her friend.

" . .AIR." Cupid gasped turning blue in the face.

"Sorry, well see you Cupid." Blondie said skipping off.

"Where are you going?" Cupid questioned.

"I have a show to do, and you helped me with another topic." Blondie shouted back as Cupid smiled.

* * *

Just Right

"Good afternoon fellow fairy tales, do I have some juicy topics for you. 1st should we get rid of the lunch menu or the person who serves it, 2nd word has it that Briar is throwing another rad party, and 3rd what is the best café spot of the week. Stay tune to find out."


	15. CA Cupid

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: C.A. Cupid

The sun rose over Ever After, with it's golden-honey rays over Ever After High. Ever After High is a boarding school where teens from every magical kingdom attended. Some lived near the school, some far, some even father. Like many of us the magical teens felt homesickness from time to time, especially those not from this must be thinking of the Wonderlanders from Wonderland, but there is another far away from home.

* * *

Dream

C.A. Cupid was walking down a grim looking hallway with no end. With every step she took her heartbeat became louder, her throat drier, and her mind madder.

'Maybe it was a bad idea to come her alone.' She thought as she looked down at a piece of paper.

It was a tattered piece of paper with simple instructions, written in black ink.

 _ **Be here at room 1408**_

 _ **by 12:00 a.m.**_

 _ **OR ELSE!**_

Yep! Dumb idea to come by herself. But, there was no turning back now. She pushed the double doors open to reveal a blinding light. This is it, it was her time. As soon as the blinding lights dimmed and her vision returned she was surrounded by a group of monsters and without warning they shouted out.

"SURPRISE!"

Cupid looked around to see the gym covered in heart, black, pink, red, and white decorations, a pile of presents that reached the ceiling, a pink banner with red hearts with black writing that read 'We'll miss you C.A. Cupid', and most importantly her friends. Cupid had tears in her eyes, she was touched.

"Guys..." She choked back. "I can't believe you would do this for me."

"Of course we would, you're our friend." Frankie Stein said wearing a black and white striped party hat.

"Especially, vhis is your going away party!" Draculaura squeaked wearing a pink party hat with bot wing designs.

"We're really going to miss you, girl." Clawdeen Wolf added wearing a purple party hat with animal prints.

"We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you and all you've done for us." Lagoona Blue joined in wearing a blue party hat with with bubble designs on.

"Yes, Monster High just won't be the same without out." Cleo De Nile dramatically admitted wearing a golden crown.

"Hey Cleo." Clawdeen interrupted. "Where's your party hat?"

"ME? In a PARTY HAT!?" Cleo gasped as she placed a hand on Clawdeen's forehead. "Clawdeen, are you feeling under the weather?"

Ghoulia appeared from behind wearing a red party hat with cherries on it and concluded. "Rah,ugh,rah."

"That's the most beautiful, 'I'll miss you' speech I've ever heard Ghoulia." Cupid said wiping away a tear.

The girls laughed and formed a group hug that was photographed. Soon everyone was partying like there was no tomorrow, when it was time to go everyone said their good-byes to C.A. Cupid knowing she would not return to school.

For the next two days Cupid spent her time packing for her new school, her (adoptive) father encouraged her that she would be fine, but being away from home wasn't as easy as it sound. The day finally arrived she had her bow and arrows in one hand and a pink suitcase with flapping wings in the other, her other things were delivered at the school so it would be easier for her to move in. Her aunts, uncles, and cousins came giving her their approval and wishing her luck. Her father smiled at her and gave her a hug and said.

"You'll do fine, daughter." He said proudly. "Not only will you spread our message of love, but you'll be loved, because I love you."

With that Cupid jumped into her father's arms for one last hug. As she walked away she smiled, her head lifted high, and she walked forward with the strength of a thousand gods, until she was infront of a mirror. In the mirror she saw a girl with pale pink skin, long hair in many shades of pink, a beautiful outfit in pink and gold, with a set of bow and arrows in one hand. It dawned on Cupid that the girl in front of her was herself, a reflection. As soon as Cupid went through the portal she was passed by teens with suitcases, the light in this world was much brighter than at Monster High, and in front of her an enormous castle the size of 8 Monster Highs. She was now at Ever After High.

End of Dream

*YAWN*

C.A. Cupid yawned as she woke up stretching her arms and wings. She rose her bed to her dresser to wear her signature outfit. Once she was fully dressed in her shoes, headband with that strange floaty-heart-thingy, and her dress she noticed something was missing.

"My bow and arrows!" Cupid gasped as she ran to the side of her bed and released a sigh of relief.

Cupid's arrows were one of the most powerful items in the magical world, if you were hit by the love arrows you would fall in love with the first person you saw, but if a week passed any you didn't feel any love for the person then it was never meant to be. Cupid learned the hard way of letting those babies out of her sight. In fact many of her items from home had love magic in them, and if they fell into the wrong hands it would be dangerous, for example her pen on her desk wasn't an ordinary pen. It was the Pen of Romantic Poems, in her father's time it was used to right powerful romance poems that if anyone touched it they would have an uncontrollable urge to right romantic poetry to the person of their affection until their hearts content or until the ink ran out. At the corner of Cupid's eye she noticed that her roommate was about to grab it.

"Don't even think about it Blondie."

"What?" Blondie questioned innocently. "I thought you wanted me to have it."

"For the last time, Blondie. Just because something is out in the open doesn't mean people want you to take it." Cupid said as she placed the pen in her heart shaped hope chest.

Cupid knew Blondie was a sweet girl, but she had a terrible case of sticky fingers. For example the first day of meeting Blondie she managed to take Cupid's arrows just because they were out in the open when she went to the ladies room. Nobody at the school let them hear the end of it (especially Kitty).

"Hee,hee!" Kitty giggled.

"Well I'm heading down for breakfast, wanna join." Blondie asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna head to the Hocus Latte Café." C.A. Cupid said as she was sorting her arrows.

Blondie said her good-byes as she went downstairs for breakfast. Cupid on the other hand headed to the Village of Bookend to the Hocus Latte Café.

Hocus Latte Café

Apparently Cupid wasn't the only one with the ide to go to the café for breakfast. She was in a long line behind many students from the school, workers from the village, regulars, and tourist ready for their meal. But, Cupid didn't complain right now her fellow students were having lumpy porridge right now. The first thing Cupid thought when she transferred to Ever After High the food would be better than Monster High, but see was wrong, some days were better than others. But, for crying-out-loud the newt-mystery-stew was better than the porridge. If her friends from Monster High tried the porridge here they would never complain about newt-mystery-stew again. The thought of Monster High depressed her, it hit her it's been a whole month since she contacted any of her monster friends or dad. With classes, exams, test, her show, and hanging out with her new friends there just wasn't any time to message her old ones.

"Next" The barista announced as Cupid was next in line.

"Hi!" Cupid greeted the smiling barista. "I'll have the mocha latte with a heart artwork and two red velvet cupcakes with pink icing."

Once Cupid's order was up she sat outside to eat her breakfast. Cupid pulled out her laptop trying to type a letter to her friends at Monster High and father, but nothing happen.

'Who am I kidding, they probably forgotten about me.'

At the corner of her eye Cupid noticed a depressed Blondie.

"Hi Blondie." Blondie turned to see Cupid.

"What's up?" Cupid asked before taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Oh nothing." Blondie lied and slumped in the chair.

"Oh really." Cupid crossed her arms in front of her chest with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Oh okay. Faybelle was bullying me on how I wasn't a Royal or royalty and how she has a palace, servants, and everyone's respect and I got nothing. And it got to me." Blondie admitted in defeat.

Faybelle, to Cupid she was another Torelei and Neferia (or however you spell their names), just another bully bringing people down.

"Oh Blondie that's not true." Cupid said as Blondie looked up at her. "For starters people don't respect Faybelle they fear her."

"Huh?" Blondie questioned.

"Faybelle uses her magic and destiny to make others fear her to do as she likes. The truth is you don't gain people's respect by scaring and bullying them." Blondie nodded in agreement.

"And so what if she has a palace and servants, all those things don't matter if your horrible to everyone. Why do you think people don't invite her to parties it's not just because of her curse. Sure you can be noisy, gossipy, and won't stop taking my pens-"

"Hey! Your suppose to be making me feel better!" Blondie gasped.

"Right." Cupid chuckled nervously. "What I mean is don't let anyone bring you down. It's like I told you during the family project, if you think you're a Royal you should let the world know."

Blondie then glomped Cupid in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Cupid." Blondie said as she crushed her friend.

"YOUR . WELCOME .AIR." Cupid gasped turning blue in the face.

"Sorry, well see you Cupid." Blondie said skipping off.

"Where are you going?" Cupid questioned.

"I have a show to do, and you helped me with another topic." Blondie shouted back as Cupid smiled.

But her smiled faded. Sure she was good at helping others with great advice, but she couldn't help herself with her problems. She wanted help, but it would look silly if she the (adoptive) daughter of the god of love asking for advice.

"Oh, that's not silly at all." A voice behind Cupid said. "Dentists need dentist, therapists need therapist, and plumbers need plumbers, we all need help sometimes."

Cupid turned around to see Maddie Hatter with a basket of items.

"Oh hi Maddie." Cupid greeted. "What were you saying?"

"The narrator was saying how you miss our friends from your old monster school and how you're afraid to ask for advice." Maddie answered as she sat down.

Cupid gasped how did Maddie know about Monster High.

"Because the narrator told me. But, anyway it's okay to miss your old friends, I miss my friends from Wonderland. And don't be afraid to ask for help. Asking for help now will help you in the future." Maddie answered in with a wink.

"Thanks Maddie, I really needed this talk." Cupid thanked Maddie as she hugged her.

"No problem messenger of hearts, later I'll see you by the time of a different clock." Maddie said as she skipped off with her basket.

Cupid didn't understand Riddlish, but she thought it mean 'see you soon'.

Cupid then started to type her letters she sent them out. Suddenly, a new feeling formed within her it was a feeling of: hope, joy, and love, things wew finally looking up for her.

Monday

The god of love was going through his e-mails from the weekend. He was so busy with making new orders for his arrows, making sure couples were perfectly matched for each other, and planning the son of the Grim Reaper's wedding, he didn't have time to look at them or call his daughter. As an parent he worrid about her and sometimes regretted sending her into another dimension.

*BLOOP*

A message from her just popped up. He ignored the other letters for hers and read it slowly. When, he was down he smiled warmly and type back.

'I miss you to C.A. Cupid and I'm glad your having fun. Love, Your Father.'

* * *

Monday Morning at Monster High

Many students walked towards the school lazily as they returned to the routine of the school week, until.

"Guys!" Frankie burst through the doors of the school alarming everyone. "I just got a letter from C.A. Cupid."

This got everyone out of their Monday blues. Soon everyone was begging Frankie to read the letter.

"Okay,okay." Frankie said as she began to read the letter. "Dear, friends from Monster High..."

WOAH! Two chapters already down, I'm on a roll the next chapter will be up soon. I always wished they touched the fact that Cupid was from another world in EAH, but I guess that's what fanfics are for. Bye.

P.S. Room 1408 is based on Stephen kings book and movie of the same name and I've been calling the Hocus Latte Café the Hocus Pocus Café this whole time until I researched the places of the show again.


	16. Faybelle Thorn

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Faybelle Thorn

Dawn, a mixture of light and darkness surrounded Ever After High. Many students were still asleep at this time or fighting the urge to stay asleep, but one student was wide awake against her wishes.

"Stupid detention, stupid rules, stupid coffee, stupid-Wonderlanders-who-can't-handle-a-sip-of-coffee. " A young fairy hissed under her breath.

This fairy was known as, Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy who was suppose to curse Sleeping Beauty, if it weren't for the Evil Queen. She was currently getting dress to attend an early morning detention. The crime: spiking the Wonderlanders tea with coffee, causing them to go madder than usual and wrecking the school. How dare Prof. Rumpelstiltskin give her a months detention for that, it's her job to be evil, if her mother saw the deed Faybelle would be showered in praises for her deed.

"Ugh. I still have a hangover from that sip of coffee." Maddie said with an icepack on her head.

Earl Grey squeaked with a mini icepack on his head.

"Whatever." Faybelle said to herself while tying her shoes. "I should've gotten extra credit for that."

Faybelle was now fully dressed and only had one last thing to do. She unrolled her wings and applied a special ointment for her wings so they would be glossy. Every fairies' wings were unique, they were like snowflakes no two were alike. Faybelle especially took pride in hers. As a dark fairy her wings were better than any fairy godmothers wings or any other fairies for that matter.

Faybelle turned her head to hear the light snoring of her roommate Bunny Blanc , Faybelle gave a nasty glare at the girl. If it weren't for her and her stupid-not-boyfriend the entire dorm room would be all hers. In fact she basically blamed the Wonderlanders for the whole coffee/tea debate, ever since they came there was more teas than coffees on the menus of her favorite cafés prevent her from her caramel flavored cup.

"We don't like you either Fayblame." Kitty shouted.

Faybelle was now fluttering toward Prof. Rumpelstiltskin's office and opened the door.

"You is late, fairy girl." Prof. Rumpelstiltskin hissed as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Look Prof." Faybelle talked sweetly. "can't we forget that coffee and tea mess ever happened and I can get a few more zs."

"NO!" Prof. Rumpelstiltskin shouted. "You wreck school over stupid prank, and made school look bad. And not in evil way."

"WHAT!?" Faybelle said as her magic started to form making random items float. "That was so evil."

"No, only stupid. Only a dumb dumb would give the Wonderlanders coffee." Prof. Rumpelstiltskin said as he handed Faybelle a shovel. "Your punishment today is clean up animal doody."

Faybelle was now wearing an apron and a head wrap to prevent herself from getting dirty.

Faybelle cringed that was the worst detention punishment besides the straw to gold thing. She only got caught for that one crime . The other evil deeds she done were: cheated on her test in magicology, changed the her grades in hexonomics so she wouldn't have to turn straw to gold (again), switched all of the hair dyes in Poppy's store so the hair colors came out wrong, and changed all the dorm room locks in the boys' dorm so they couldn't open their rooms. It was minimum at best, but while she was at school she couldn't really do anything that would physically or mental hurt her fellow students.

But once high school years were over with she would curse her friend-enemy, Briar Beauty, to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and sleep for a hundred years proving to the world she was the evilest of all the evils in the world. She would make sure the cheerleading squad in Ever After High would be reserved for fairies only, she'd have armies taking over all the other lands, she'd poison Apple White, she'd-NO!

"That's not my destiny, that's _Raven's._ " Faybelle said in disgust.

Ever since the Evil Queen took her mother's destiny, she declared Raven her rival in all things evil. What's worse after Raven went _Rebel,_ many people claimed Raven was out eviling evil for not following her destiny.

"She's not being evil or more evil." Faybelle grunted while carrying a bag of horse manure to the trash bins. "She's being an ungrateful stubborn non-evil fool!"

To add insult to injury many great villain children, like Ginger, wanted to become _good._

'Ginger, how could you betray me and the future of villains everywhere too? _'_ Faybelle thought furiously as she scrubbed the animal cages with a tiny toothbrush.

"I'll show them all what it means to be evil." Faybelle vowed as she shoveled some of the hay out of the barn.

"You free to go." Prof. Rumpelstiltskin said as he took a sip of his potato flavored coffee.

Faybelle gave a sigh of relief as she used her magic to remove the apron and shovel.

"Tomorrow you spin straw to gold, Bye-bye." He said he walked off.

"What!? Isn't my detention over with?" Faybelle whined.

"It's your first day." Prof. Rumpelstiltskin growled back.

'Note to self, make him future straw-out-of-gold slave.' Faybelle thought.

* * *

Ladies Bathroom

Faybelle was now in the girls bathroom with three of her fairy cheerleaders scrubbing and perfuming her wings while she redid her makeup. Faybelle knew the only reason they hangout with her besides being their cheerleader captain was because after she fulfilled her destiny she would be one of the most powerful villains in all the land. And it was better to be on a villains' good side then bad side.

"OH, Faybelle your wings are so shiny." One of the fairy cheerleaders said.

"Well I think their shiner than yours will ever be." Another added insulting the first fairy.

"I think their the shiniest wings I've ever say in all my existence!" The third spat at the other two.

"SHUT UP !" Faybelle screamed scaring the three cheerleaders and the other girls in the restroom.

Faybelle inspected herself and the mirror making sure she and her wings were up to her standards.

"Congratulations, you three have somehow managed to make me presentable." Faybelle gave a faint praise to the girls as she walked out of the restroom.

As Faybelle walked out the restroom an annoying sound hit her ears. It was Sparrow and his guitar again. Once Faybelle completed her destiny she would curse Sparrow to never play his guitar again.

All of a sudden magically purple flames appeared until.

* BOOM *

A huge explosion accord that spared Duchess, but Sparrow.

"MY GUITAR!" Sparrow cried out he now looked like he has a fight a bush and a barbeque grill with his now burnt skin and fire smell.

Faybelle noticed Duchess giggling her heart out.

"Faybelle, did you do that?" Duchess questioned.

"No, but I wish I did, I mean look at him." Faybelle said pointing at Sparrow who was now whimpering and kissing his guitar.

"Wanna get breakfast?" Faybelle said.

"I was heading over there anyway." Duchess said as she and Faybelle walked together.

* * *

Cafeteria

As soon as they reached the cafeteria there were a lot of students in line.

"Can't you use your 'royal' status to get us in front of the line?" Faybelle asked annoyed at the long breakfast line.

"If I could, we'd be finish with breakfast by now." Duchess answered with a sad shy. "Beside that only works for Ashylnn and Apple."

"Breakfast has 'fast' in it, so give us a break and make this line fast." Faybelle finished her spell apparently having a royal status doesn't guarantee you everything.

It was like someone pressed the fast forward button on a remote everyone was moving fast, until they were finally in line.

"Okay, I'll have kale and banana breakfast smoothie, a spinach and avocado omelet, with a piece of toast lightly buttered with almond butter, and do not keep me waiting." Duchess said rudely earning a glare from Hagatha.

"I want a latte with lots of caramel and whip cream, a strawberry with a red and pink swirl design, and a dark forest cupcake with a cup of sugar on the side, with a slice of toast lightly buttered with sugar and cinnamon. STAT." Faybelle said in an equally rude way.

Hagatha glared the two down shoved their breakfast hard enough for something to stain their closed and pointed with her spoon for them to leave.

"Talk about attitude." Faybelle said.

"Yep." Duchess agreed.

After teasing the princess group both girls parted ways. Duchess to the dance studio and Faybelle to the football field to practice her cheers. Until Faybelle noticed a depressed Blondie, Faybelle didn't even bother to flutter quietly in behind of Blondie.

"Hi Blondie." Blondie turned to see Faybelle in front of her.

"Oh, Faybelle." Blondie gasped.

"You don't look so good Blondie," Faybelle said in a mock caring way with an evil smile on her face. "Having a _Royal_ problem?"

"What do you mean?" Blondie gulped.

Faybelle smiled, this was gonna be fun (for her).

" Oh come on, Blondie!" Faybelle shouted. "You're not a real Royal!"

*GASP!*

Faybelle's smile grew bigger, she got Blondie where it hurt.

" I 'am so a Royal. I'm following my destiny, not rejecting it." Blondie defended herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You misunderstood." Faybelle smirked. " I meant your not of royalty status."

"Yes I 'am," Blondie shrieked trying to hold back her tears from falling. "I'm a princess of a magical cul-de-sac."

Faybelle threw her head back, clutched her stomach, and laughed. That was so dumb, princess of a magically cul-de-sac, how desperate were peasants like her to be crowned that?

"Oh please, I'm more of a actually royal then you and I'm not even a princess." Faybelle grinned.

"Oh really, how so?" Blondie growled like a bear who's bed chair was broken.

"For starters I actually live in a palace, I have servants, and people respect me, You on the other hand have to kiss up to the real elite like Apple, Ashylnn, and Briar. The only reason people like you is because you hangout with them and you're little gossipy show."

Blondie's face turned as red as an apple with anger, and by the look on Faybelle's face she was enjoying it. It was true Faybelle had all the things Blondie didn't have, sure she wasn't royalty herself, but she was closer than Blondie that's for sure.

"Well it was nice chatting with you _peasant,_ but I have to plan a cheer _._ " Faybelle strolled down the hallway.

"You are a liar!" Blondie yelled as she pointed at Faybelle and stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you just say, _commoner_?" Faybelle glared at Blondie as magic started to surge at her finger tips.

"You heard me you're a liar and you're jealous. You're jealous because I have more friends than you, you're jealous because I get invited to more parties than you, and you're jealous because I loved more than you." Blondie bellowed out attracting a few onlookers.

Faybelle was furious. That was so not true everyone love her (right?).

"And just for that I will never invite you to my shows or parties." Blondie said as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"OOH!" Fayblle heard behind as Blondie walked away.

"NO!" Faybelle shouted at the top of her lungs as she flew outside to the football field where cheer practice would be held, not caring about the other students in the hall.

It was true nobody loved her, she was a villain, nobody love villains. Except for her mother, The Dark Fairy, despite her many busy schedules she would always be there for Faybelle. Her mother managed to get her into every party she wasn't invited to due to eavesdropping, got her the best outfit that customized with her wings, and reminded that being evil was the greatest. And to never stay in the shadows embrace the spotlight.

"Did you hear, Briar is having a party tonight?" Faybelle heard one of the cheerleaders said.

"Briar throws the best parties." Another added.

"Yeah, should we tell Faybelle, since her curse?" One asked.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Faybelle said scaring her crew. "Now listen up, we have a cheer to practice and a party to attend."

Phew done! I just finished reading 'Fairy's Got Talent' and from reading Faybelle is a little hater. Also what is with every Royal being royalty? I was really hoping Faybelle wasn't in the royalty group, but I don't believe she or the Dark Fairy are real royalty like Blondie it's just a title in a way. But, I really hope Blondie, Alister, Bunny, or whoever new Royal comes their not royalty, I mean the Rebels have half-and-half why not the Royals for once. Well, I've been on a roll with chapters lately, hopeful the next one will be up soon. Bye.


	17. Raven Queen

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: Raven Queen

Night has surround Ever After High with it's eternal darkness, there were no briar thorns this night as tonight was a special celebration throughout the Fairytale community, Legacy Day. On Legacy day the future generations would relive stories from the past by signing their names into the Storybook of Legends and continue the royal tradition. All the second years were wearing fancy outfits that were passed down from the past generations to wear on this momentous occasion, other students attended the even dressed in their best remembering when it was like to take the pledge or seeing the pledge they would take next year. Cheers were heard all throughout the school grounds as students took their signed their names and then it went silent as one stepped up to the podium.

A young princess appeared in front of everyone in an outfit that was all dark, wicked, and evil looking which fitted her destiny. The princess was known as, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen who poisoned Snow White, stole the Dark Fairy's destiny and cursed Sleeping Beauty, poisoned Wonderland and left it off limits to the rest of the Fairytale world. The princess was known as, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen who poisoned Snow White, stole the Dark Fairy's destiny and cursed Sleeping Beauty, poisoned Wonderland and left it off limits to the rest of the Fairytale world. Raven was destined to take her mothers' footsteps and become evil like her.

She saw many in the audience looking at her in: fear of the evil she would commit, joy for following the tradition of evil, grins waiting for her to be punished for her future sins, and the majority confusion on the choice she would make. Throughout the semester there was talk about her not fulfilling her destiny, starting a rebellion so others would not follow their destinies, going _rebel._

Raven looked to both sides of her on one side was Apple White, who was bouncing with joy hoping Raven would follow her destiny and give her the happily ever after she dreamed since she was a seedling. On the other was Headmaster Milton Grimm, who gave a disapproving sigh hoping nothing would go wrong and ruin the tradition he created for so many years.

"I 'am Raven Queen." Raven spoke into the mic nervously. "Daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Evil Queen."

Apple almost burst with joy and Headmaster Grimm gave an approving smirk which disgusted Raven. As Raven held her hand out a silver key that had a raven skull and feather details appeared in her hand. Once she opened the book she was shown her story, each image was worse than the last, by the looks on Raven's face they weren't good. Raven doubt if the others saw them they would pity her, they would think she deserved them because she was evil. A writing feather appeared in her hands and despite she didn't want to do this Raven signed her name and very slowly walked away.

There was a dead silence until.

"YES! She did it, Raven signed her name. I'm going to get my happily ever after!" Apple beamed as many cheered for their future queen.

Grimm walked up to the podium smugly.

"You see students it is best to follow your destinies." He said proudly into the mic. "If Ms. Queen were to abandon her destiny the future story of Snow White and others would have Poofed forever."

Many students continued to cheer for Apple for her happily ever after and for Raven for giving up the tomfoolery of _rebelling_ against destiny. But many were silent, they didn't know why, but something horrible, terrible, and monstrous was about to happen.

"Ugh, does anybody have the tiniest feeling that something really, really, really bad is about to happen?" Maddie questioned, before anyone could answer-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raven screamed in pain as she floated in midair, a purple flame engulfed her body, and her eyes turned black.

The students hid behind each other in fear, screamed in fear, some ran out of the arena, and others frozen in fear.

Apple was frozen in fear her roommate was in so much pain and she could do nothing but stand and watch.

"Daring, somebody, anyone, save Raven!" Apple shouted, but Daring was frozen in place with his sword in his hands.

"Raven, don't worry I'm coming!" Maddie shouted as she pulled a bucket of water from out of her hat and ran up the stairs towards her best friend.

"Raven!" Dexter shouted as he joined Maddie up the stairs to save their friend.

Baba Yaga and many other staff that had magic were casting water, ice, and anti-fire spells at the girl, but none of them worked.

"Headmaster Grimm, what's happening?" Apple question. "Raven signed The Storybook of Legends, she pledged to follow her destiny, why is this happening?"

The headmaster was shaking in fear in all his years he has never seen this happen before, but he answered. "I don't know."

Suddenly Raven stopped screaming, the fire disappeared, and Raven fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone surrounded her to see if she was okay or at least still breathing. Many returned to the arena to see what had happened, while others stayed at a safe distance.

"I'll go get the school nurse." Hunter said as he rushed down the stairs towards the school nurses office.

"Raven?" Maddie asked in a meek voice hoping her friend would wake up.

"Raven?" Apple said her roommates name.

This time both said her name. "Raven!"

Raven suddenly awoken as if she had just awoken from a nap instead of a great fall, her expression was blank, and she seemed to have no memory of what had just happened. Baba Yaga put her hand on Raven's forehead to check her temperature.

"Her temperature is normal, but she appears to be in shock." Baba Yaga said as Dexter but his coat around Raven's shoulders.

Many students broke out in whispers at what just happened.

"No need to fear everyone, Ms. Queen is fine, and we will continue Legacy Day."

Maddie, Dexter, Baba Yaga, and Earl Grey glared at Headmaster Grimm while Apple looked at him blankly, how could he just say that and not worry for one of his students?

"Really Headmaster, that's all you have to say?" A very deep yet feminine voice surprised everyone. "Brushing off a princess's injury just to please yourself, that sounds like something a villain would do."

Everyone turned to see Raven standing up on her own and her eyes a darker shade of purple. Before he could say a word about Raven's remark he was pushed violently out of the way by her magic as she took the podium.

"Listen up, you brainless sheep!" Raven announced on the mic offended some of the sheep. "Yes I signed away my destiny, yes I'm the future evil queen, and yes there will be changes. And for those who wanted me to be evil from the beginning, not saying any names. There's a storm coming for you."

And with that Raven disappeared in a cloud of dark-violet smoke. Hunter and the school nurse appeared in the arena.

"What'd I miss? Hunter asked.

Everyone signed their name into the Storybook of Legends, Briar's party went off without a hitch, and this Legacy year and day was a success. Many students were currently returning to their dorm rooms. When many of the girls return to their dorms they noticed that all of Apple's furniture and belongings were outside hers' and Raven's dorm room and her named was scratched off the sign that said who was currently living in the dorm room. Apple knocked at the door.

"Raven, are you in there?" Apple asked, but no answer. "Why are my things outside? Please open up."

The girls started to whisper among themselves what was going on. Briar couldn't take anymore and kicked the door opened.

"Hey, what's your deal -" Before Briar could continue a cold wind of air wrapped around her.

Except for the room being divided in purple and red it was completely purple,dark furniture with spikes and bird-like details were all around the room, a huge caldron sat in the middle of the bubbling up a glowing purple substance that brightened up the room, and any trace of Apple White was erased from the room.

Briar, Apple, Ashylnn, Cedar, Cerise, and Maddie looked inside the room all getting chills from the cold air and looks from the room. Soon many brave (but most likely foolish) girls came into the room too.

"This place gives me the creeps, it's so not right." Blondie said as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"Well it's about time Raven followed her destiny, she's just being a future evil queen, right?" Duchess asked as she saw her breathe in the cold room.

"WOW, and I thought Faybelle's room was evil, this is sinister." One of the cheerleading fairies said.

"No it's not!" Faybelle shouted in anger lifting some of the furniture with her magic. "I'm the evilest person at this school not Raven."

"She's here!" Cerise gasped as she pointed at the corner that used to be Apple's side. Raven emerged from the shadows wearing her cloak of infinite darkness.

"Raven!" Maddie squealed as she hugged her friend who didn't hug back. "We didn't see you at the party or the nurse's office, so are you feeling better?"

Raven did not answer and looked at Maddie blankly.

"Raven do you mind telling me why my things are in the hallway?" Apple added, still no response.

"Hey Queen," Faybelle hissed. "you mind answering our questions."

Raven's eyes glared at Faybelle sending a chill down her spine, her hands lifted above her and started to glow purple, and her eyes had a familiar purple flame in them.

" GET. OUT . OF. MY. ROOM!" Raven shouted using her magic to throw them out of the room and onto the hard ground of the hallway.

"Alright girls, it appears Raven needs a little time for herself." Apple said trying to smile but her knees buckled and her eyes were full of fear. "Let's call it a night."

The girls agreed and went to their rooms. Ashylnn and Briar allowed Apple to sleep in their room for the night while woodland animals moved Apple's belongings to their room. Maddie was the only one who remained outside Raven's room and said to Earl Grey.

"The flowers in bloom are headed to doom."

During the week everyone noticed changes in Raven: she'd changed her grades in all of her subjects to A++ by threatening the teachers, she demanded that everyone called her 'Queen Raven', she turned the Headmaster into a chicken-man (again), she replaced Faybelle as cheerleading captain, she was getting rewards in contests she didn't even enter, and her powers became unlimited. She caused fear into the hearts of many as she passed by, her outfits had become darker, and she herself became eviler.

"Headmaster Grimm, we need to talk!" Apple said banging on the door to Headmaster Grimm's office with many other students behind her. "It's about Raven, she's out eviling evil."

"And she's making a mess of this school and took over the cheer squad, that's my job." Faybelle cried.

The door slowly opened to show the back of Headmaster Grimm's chair. The chair slowly turned to reveal Raven in her evil queen outfit.

"RAVEN!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"But where's the headmaster?" Cedar asked.

A poof of smoke appeared in Raven's hand revealing a jar with a blue toad in it that was Headmaster Grimm. Everyone gasped in fear.

"What? This is what you idiots wanted me to be evil, so now your stuck with me forever!" Raven said evilly as she rose in thin air with her hands holding purple fire balls about to throw them.

"You know." Sparrow Hood interjected. "It was kinda stupid to turn Raven evil, since her mom was really evil that means Raven's gonna be mega evil."

"Now you say something worth listening to." Duchess added.

Raven then threw a fireball at the students setting them ablaze.

* * *

*GASP*

Raven gasped as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, she slowly walked to her window only to be greeted by cold air. She was still at Ever After High with the briar thorns that almost engulfed the whole boarding school it added to the darkness. The only source of light was now the ever glowing moon, and the diamond stars that surrounded it. Raven looked back at her dorm room to see it was still split: Apple's side was warm, bright, and traditional with red, gold, and white color schemes, Raven's side was cold, dark, and gothic with black, purple, and grey color schemes. Raven gave a sigh of relief, sure it would be nice to have her own dorm room to herself, but she didn't want one by using evil force. Raven gave another sigh, she was still out of it from the dream, she left her room and headed to the girls' bathroom.

"Darling!

"Raven!"

The two girls surprised each other, both didn't expect anyone up at this hour.

"Are you okay, Raven? You look...Sweaty?" Darling asked Raven.

It was true Raven's forehead was sweating bullets and she had dark bags under her eyes. That nightmare took it out of her.

"Not really, but I'll be fine." Raven said while catching her breath.

"Hold still." Darling said as she pulled out a silk baby blue with silver lace edges handkerchief and started to wipe Raven's forehead.

"Thanks Darling." Raven said as Darling was almost finish wiping the sweat. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh this? It's where I keep my night make up?" Darling answered.

Raven's expression showed confusion.

"UGH...My mother says a princess must always look her best at night so I'm was just touching up my face." Darling answered again.

"EEH." Raven shrugged. "I'm one to talk, I'm wearing lilac lipstick to sleep."

Raven grabbed one of the dark purple face towels and headed to one of the porcelain sinks and turned the water on.

"You're sure you'll be fine Raven?" Darling asked still concerned.

Raven turned with a smile and answered. " As sure as Hagatha is serving porridge for breakfast again tomorrow."

Darling giggled at the joke and went back to her dorm room.

Once the towel was wet Raven used it to wipe away her sweat and placed it over her eyes. The wet rag calmed Raven down very much, after Raven dried her face she headed back to bed to get any rest she could.

* * *

Morning

Raven was awoken by the sound of Apple singing her favorite song (again). Every morning it was the same thing Apple singing her head off it was so annoying.

Apple arrived to Raven's dark violet curtains and yanked them open.

"GAH!" Raven yelled as she covered her face from the morning sun. Raven growled as she pulled the blanket closer to her body and covered her head with her pillows.

"Good morning, Raven." Apple greeted kindly to her roommate.

"Apple it's 8:00, on a Saturday no less." Raven said trying not to sound rude, even though she was rudely woken. "Go back to sleep."

"And waste a wonderful morning?" Apple giggled. "Silly Raven, be a good villain and get up."

"For the last time Apple." Raven's body was now covered in purple flames meaning an untamable magic was about to happen, Apple cheerful demeanor soon changed to fear as she backed away. "Let me sleep in!"

Soon the flames died out and nothing explode and no negative effects happened to Apple. It's been a whole semester and Apple still hasn't gotten it in her head that Saturdays and Sundays were Raven's days to sleep in.

"Okay, see you later Raven." Apple departed before saying one last thing. "By the way love the evil purple flames, keep up the evil work roomie."

'THAT'S IT!'

*KABOOM*

"MY GUITAR!" A male voiced cried.

Raven knew that the explosion was from her magic, but didn't care. Sleep didn't come back to her so she had no other choice then to get up. Raven went to her wardrobe and pulled out her black tank top and purple skirt. Once she had her outfit on she went to her vanity applied her make up, crown, and collar, the perfect attire for a future evil queen.

After, she got dressed she made sure that the coast was clear, closed all the curtains in the room, and locked the door. Raven looked under her bed to reveal three books titled 'Good Magic for Evil Queens Vol 1-3'. The reason Raven was so careful about these books was because they were banned from the school by the Headmaster. Baba Yaga helped her obtain the books on one condition, no one should know about the books. If word got out Baba Yaga would lose her job, Raven would be expelled, and the Headmaster might burn the books and others like it for going against destiny, the thought made Raven shiver. She was now at the last chapter of the first book. The first book was about the history of evil spells and evil queens through the generations the last chapter was about Raven's great grandmother who was the evil queen of a story that was now unknown and how she poisoned the town and ruled it with an iron fist, blah, blah, blah, no happy ending in that tale. Raven heard that story a thousand times from her mother, she heard stories of all her evil heritage from her mother, and that's what she wanted Raven to be, what everyone wanted Raven to be.

Raven then pulled out the second book which is full of mini spells for good and enchanting tricks to avoid disasters, something Raven truly needed. She was couldn't believe how many spells there were in the table of contents they rivaled the pages in the book. Raven smiled to herself with these spells and the final book she could finally use her magic for good and change her destiny.

Raven groggily walked to the door and opened it to reveal, Maddie Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter and Raven's best friend.

"*Yawn* Morning Maddie." Raven yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Morning, Raven." Maddie greeted back. " We're going to the tea shoppe for breakfast, want to join?"

"Of course." Raven answered.

* * *

The Tea Shoppe was one of Raven's favorite place in the world, it was so different, wild, carefree, and -

"Wonderful!" Maddie added.

"What?" Raven questioned Maddie.

"Oh, the new narrator was explaining how you love my dad's shoppe." Maddie explained as they enter the tea shoppe.

"Kitty, Narrator, Dad, I'm back." Maddie said with a basket full of berries, flowers, dragon scales, and other things not found in teas. "I'm back and look who I brought."

It was Lizzie, Bunny (in human form), Alister, and Raven. Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Lizzie, Bunny, Alister..." Kitty greeted then turned to Raven and her tone changed. "Raven."

"Kitty." Raven greeted back in the same tone.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite teens." The Mad Hatter Greeted. "You all take a seat while I get breakfast ready."

Maddie handed her father the basket of tea items as the Hatter went back to the kitchen to prepare their meals. The teens took to their seats Lizzie sat next to Kitty's right while Maddie sat to her left, Raven sat next to Maddie and Alister, Bunny sat right of Alister, and Lizzie sat next to Bunny. The teens sat in silence for a good 10 seconds.

"10 seconds is a long time to be quiet." Maddie said.

"And it was 10 minutes boring, just being here too with my company." Kitty said glaring at the roof.

"A teapot fell on Kitty's head." The Narrator said and a teapot did.

Everyone gasped as Kitty winced in pain and rubbed her head.

"Kitty are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned for her friend.

"Stupid Narrator." Kitty said.

"A spray bottle appeared spraying Kitty." The Narrator said.

A spray bottle appeared out of nowhere spraying Kitty. Kitty meowed and hissed as the bottle chased her around the shop.

"What in all of Wonderland?" Alister exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Bunny said.

"Off with its head!" Lizzie demanded.

Kitty then changed into her cat form she was much larger than when she was a kitten, but still shorter than her mom and less fuzzy. Kitty jumped into Bunny's arms as Bunny held her tight. The bottle soon started to spray Bunny getting her wet instead of Kitty.

"Bunny." Alister exclaimed as he tried to catch the bottle, but it was moving too fast.

"Got it." Raven said as she grabbed the mischievous bottle, but it started to spray her too.

Alister grabbed ahold of the bottle, but it sprayed him too. Despite their best efforts and strengths the bottle got free and started to spray the whole place in water.

"You spray bottle stop this at once." Lizzie demanded the spray bottle, but it sprayed her too. "OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

Geez, I just wanted to get back at Kitty for being annoying not make everyone suffer.

"Uh, Narrator?" Maddie with her hair wet (Her hair looks like Pinkie Pie's during Party of One) and clothes. "Maybe you can stop the bottle from spraying."

"Good idea, spray bottle, Stop." The Narrator commanded, but the bottle kept spraying. "I said stop you stupid thing."

The spraying bottle did stop, only to spray the narrator in the face and kept going.

"Heh,heh!" Kitty giggled.

"Shut it, you look like a half-drowned rat." The narrator said earning a glare from Kitty.

"That is quite enough!" Maddie shouted which stopped the spraying bottle, not just because of her voice, but because it was out of water and fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that Maddie." The Narrator apologized. "and Kitty."

"Narrator." Kitty answered back in the same tone.

"That's okay, Narrator." Maddie accepted the apology.

The whole shop was a mess tables flipped over, menus drenched, and many pieces of furniture soggy and the group wasn't any better. Their clothes were wet and were clinging to their bodies, their hairdos were wet and down, and their make up was ruined (minus Alister).Earl Grey came out of Maddie's hat wringing out his own, mumbling angrily to himself, afterwards he cutely sneezed causing everyone to laugh.

"Well this place is a mess, even by Wonderland standards." Lizzie said.

"And the shop opens in 5 minutes." Raven looking at one of the clocks on the walls. "I think."

"Not to worry." With the snap of Maddie's fingers everything was back to normal (more like wonder) and the teens were clean as a whistle.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" The Hatter came in with a trolley of everything on, off, under, and above the menu. "Did you kids have fun, while I was gone."

"You can say that ." Alister answered as the group sat down for the most important meal of the day.

* * *

The teens were now enjoying a plate of princess pea-butter sandwiches, Wonderland bacon, Wonderland pie, and many different types of teas.

"Guys I need to apologize to you." Raven said gaining their attention.

"For what Raven?" Maddie questioned.

"For what my mom did to you guys." Raven answered. "If it wasn't for my mom or her stupid curse, you guys would be at home in Wonderland."

"But we wouldn't be friends." Maddie said as she gave Raven's hand a reassuring squeeze as Earl Grey put his hand on top of Maddie's.

"It's like you always say Raven, it was your mother who did the deeds not you." Lizzie added.

"Yeah, you may resemble her, but you are nothing like your mom." Alister agreed.

"It's true, the only thing wicked about you is your wicked taste in music." Bunny said.

"Ditto." Kitty said as she went back to licking her teacup full of cream.

"Thanks guys, I promise you one day you'll return to Wonderland." Raven said as Maddie gave her hand another soft squeeze.

Everyone went back to enjoying the rest of their breakfast together.

* * *

Two more chapters to go and I'm finished. For the record the vision Raven saw on legacy day was from the book, because I thought it was more powerful than the episode vision. Sure the vision in the show was terrible, but in the book Raven would get away with so much evil deeds she wasn't just worried about herself, she was worried about the other stories as well. This might be one of my longest chapters, next one will be about the boys so stay tuned.


	18. The Boys

Sins of Our Mothers chapter: The Boys

Daring Charming

Dawn had approach Ever after high bathing it in a warm glow. The dew fairies were now painting dew on brightly colored flowers, all the king's men were watering their horses and heading for bed from watching the school all night, and a young prince was just getting up. Daring Charming, son of King Charming, was in front of his full-length mirror spraying his hair with his special brand hairspray. The Charming family was one of the most charming families in all the land it was important that their clothing, bodies, and hair were perfect. Daring was now in the school's gym uniform of red and purple for his early morning run, before heading out the door he grabbed an energy bar that was berry flavored and his trusty hand mirror and examined his crown one last time before running off.

The Enchanted Forest

Daring was now running down the path thorough the Enchanted Forest as leaves crunched under his feet, his muscles flexed with every movement, and his smile shined like a hundred Suns. In fact he didn't notice that his smile had just blinded a young maiden.

"AHH!" Duchess exclaimed as she fell on her tail. " Alright, who's the wish guy?"

"Fear not fair maiden, for I will rescue you." In a nanosecond Daring Charming, scooped Duchess up in his big strong arms and lifted her up from the ground.

DARING!" Duchess honked in embarrassment as her faced glowed pink.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Daring said triumphantly.

Daring's strong arms wrapped around her body, as her hand was gently placed on his muscles where she felt his beating heart, he stood tall and large carrying Duchess in a bridal style way and looked down at her. A Charming must always save a damsel in need, that's what his father always said.

"Are you alright, Duchess is it?" Daring asked with concern if the princess was hurt.

'He remembered my name.' Duchess thought. Before the whole Royal and Rebel thing Daring didn't remember Duchess's name at all despite all the classes they took together, but after Next Top Villian he started to remember.

This was true Daring saw Duchess as another fan who wanted to date him, but of the course of the school year learned to memorize her name.

"Yes, just perfect." Duchess said in a daydream state.

"Excellent-" Daring said as he gently got Duchess back on her feet. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to a future Queen."

'He called me a future queen.' Duchess fangirled in her mind.

Daring watched as Duchess entered a swoon like state.

"Handsome, so very handsome." Duchess answered not realizing what she said.

"Well, I never heard of a handsome morning before, but it sounds handsome enough." Daring said which made Duchess blush pink.

"So Daring, heh heh." Duchess spoken as she giggled. "Would you like to join me for breakfast."

"I'm afraid not I have a busy schedule of running, jousting, and modeling for the new clothing line starting in Bookend, plus I had an energy bar this morning." Daring Answered.

Daring didn't want to decline Duchess's invitation, but he had other duties to do at the moment.

"Goodbye for now, Duchess." Daring winked at her and sprinted off.

Daring was now in the school courtyard which was above the girls' dorms.

"Darling Charming, awaken my beauty, for you are the Sun that shines light in my heart."

"Darling Charming, awaken my beauty, for you are the Sun that shines light-"

"Hey, I just said that like 30 seconds ago." The first suitor said.

"So what? It sounds better when I say it." The second suitor said.

Soon sounds of punches and kicks were heard. This furiated Daring, how dare those boys woo his sweet sister. It reminded him of the many suitors back home who tried entering the family castle just to see Darling.

"Stay away from my little princess sister, ruffians." Daring shouted at the boys as he chased them away from his sister's dorm.

"Great, now I really need to clean up." Daring groaned to himself. A Charming must always be clean.

* * *

Men's Room

Daring was now currently getting dress in his usual wear after a quick shower to get rid of the stench from the morning run. He now placed his crown on his head admiring himself in the many mirrors in the room until the entrance door opened.

*GROAN*

The young man entering was Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood, and he looked terrible. His hair was a mess, his face and clothes looked like they were recently on fire, and his guitar was ruined.

"Sparrow, my fellow you look..." Daring paused for a second. "Unwell, would you like me to call one of my family's beauticians to clean you up? "

"Not now man." Sparrow groaned as he walked over to the sink dunk his head in it and let the water run down it.

Daring just shrugged it off and left to the Village of Bookend.

The Village of Bookend

The Village of Bookend was one of many popular destinations in the Fairy Tale world. With it's rustic and whimsical charms, but still had the modern touches of today it was no wonder tourist flocked to the village every year. But for now Daring was heading for an important photo shoot for some new clothing line. Once he entered the door to one of the more popular clothing stores a tailor came up and greeted him.

"Good morning, tailor.' Daring greeted the man.

"Good morning, Mr. Charming ." The man greeted Daring. "The photographer will be here momentarily, and your wardrobe is right this way."

2 Hours Later

Daring was almost finish with his photoshoot he had one last thing to wear. Over the course of the photoshoot many admires watched as Daring modeled for the cameras.

"Here you are, your suit of armor." The tailor said helping Daring in the suit.

The armor was silver in color, had the store's trademark on it's breastplate and shield, and the sword was razor sharp.

"Ready ?" The fairy photographer asked as she was getting the camera ready.

"I was born ready m'lady." Daring answered earning a swoon from the photographer.

The fairy photographer fluttered everywhere while taking pictures of Daring. Daring flexed his muscles, posed, and gave his viewers his blinding smile. Many female and male admires fainted at the glorious sight that was Daring Charming. Daring took pride in his looks like all Charmings, a Charming was always picture perfect.

"Thank you so much for modeling for us, Daring." The fairy photographer thanked the young prince.

"No trouble at all m'lady." Daring said as he headed out for his jousting practice.

Then his phone rang, it was a text from her mother.

Dear Son, I hope your studies are going well

as a future king you are destined to be.

Pray for your father for some strange reason

your father has become ill.

'Poor father.' Daring thought. It must have been a very bad sickness for a Charming to catch it, after all Charmings never get sick.

* * *

Jousting Field

The Jousting Field was where many students mostly the Heroes-in-Training class would meet to practice their jousting skills. There was a crowd many of the female students, that had come to watch Daring joust.

Daring was in his regular suit of armor as he mounted himself on his horse ready to charge his opponent. His opponent was a much larger and muscular than Daring, he was most likely a senior, part of his story, or maybe both. But that didn't frighten Daring one bit, he was ready to take charge at him. After all a Charming is brave. The horses galloped toward each other as Daring and his opponent readied their lances ready to strike each other until-

*CLANK*

Daring took out his opponent with just one blow knocking him to the ground as everybody cheered. Daring beamed with pride at his success. He had won this battle and in the future he would win a war.

Daring checked his mirrorphone for a text message that read.

 **PARTY TIME**

 **Who's Invited: Everyone, duh**

 **When: Tonight don't be late**

 **Where: The gym duh, it's huge**

 **What to Wear: Casual it's a party relax**

 **Food: Already here, but don't be shy to bring chips and dip**

 **Hosted By: Briar Beauty**

"Excuse me, ladies. I have a party to attend."Daring said to the girls moaned in disappointment. After, a full day of activities Daring had to freshen up, after all, Charmings are always ready to party.

* * *

Sparrow Hood

Dawn was approaching at Ever After High showing the promise of a brand new clean day. The grounds of the school were free of litter, flowers were being painted with dew from dew fairies, and the school glistened in cleanliness. But else were in the Enchanted Forest there was one place that made a pigsty look like a grand 5-star hotel. One of the trees in the Enchanted Forest was covered with broken speakers that seemed to be damaged from loud sounds blaring out of them. The inside was no better. The floor was littered with half-drunken coke cans, dirty clothes on the floor, 'wanted' posters covering the walls, and song lyrics scattered everywhere.

"Disgusting." Maddie exclaimed in disgust.

"That's a mess even by Wonderland standards." Kitty said as her nose wrinkled.

As you may have guessed it this disgusting treehouse belonged to Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood. The reason he lived in a treehouse instead of a dorm like all the other students, was because he somehow managed to convince Headmaster Grimm to let him live in a treehouse in the forest due to it being apart of his destiny. Just the word 'destiny' made the headmaster agree to what the young conman said even though he had no true interest in following his destiny at all. Who was currently asleep on his coach asleep with his guitar in hand, and sleep talking.

"Ladies, please." Sparrow moaned in his sleep. "You may all take your pictures with me, and few of you get to kiss me."

The Narrator, Kitty, Maddie, and Earl Grey gagged in disgust at what they just heard.

"He there pretty centaur, you can make-out with me any day of the we-EEK!" Apparently, in Sparrow's mist of dreaming he fell off of his coach.

The Narrator, Kitty, Maddie, and Earl Grey were laughing at the sight.

"AHH. MY GUITAR. I'M SO SORRY I DROPPED YOU BABBBY!" Sparrow sang.

And now all four wished they didn't see that.

Sparrow got off the ground and stretched around relaxing his muscles. Then he picked some random dirty clothes from the ground and put them on. Gross!

"Come on guitar, time to get us some, BREAKFAST!" Sparrow screeched while playing said instrument and disturbing the wild life all around him.

Cafeteria

The Cafeteria was currently empty due to: students were still asleep or just getting up, the cafeteria didn't open until another hour, and Hagatha and many other cooks of the school were still preparing for breakfast. The smells of bacon, muffins, and vegan omelets filled the air.

Being the skilled thief his father trained him to be Sparrow snuck into the kitchen through one of the air vents and waited for the chefs to clear out of the room. Once it was clear Sparrow opened the vent and hid behind a pot of 9-day-old-porridge. Porridge was a staple meal for breakfast at the school which many students were bored of eating, except for Blondie. Sparrow would grab a bowl of it, but that would be a mess to carry out of the kitchen and too hot to carry. As his dad taught him to start for the small things first before you steal something big. Whatever breakfast items he was going to steal they needed to be lightweight, easy to carry, no one would notice it was gone, and it would fill him up.

Sparrow noticed a tray of decorative fruit with: apples, oranges, plums, and fairy berries, he took one or two of each, and moved on to the next food item. There were piles of sweets for breakfast like banana cupcakes, chocolate and peanut butter cake, and cinnamon rolls. Sadly, the sweets were all in a roll and the cakes were not cut up or put on plates, if one went missing someone would know there was a thief in the kitchen, besides real men don't eat sugar. But, Sparrow did take a couple of chocolate chip cookies.

Next were the meats, the glorious, glorious, and glorious meats. Bacon, ham, turkey bacon. This was the section that Sparrow almost stuffed his bag till it split open.

"WHO TOOK ONE OF MY CINNAMON ROLLS!" A shout came from the head lunchlady, Hagatha.

All the cooks stopped whatever they were baking, cooking, grilling, and icing. Hagatha gave them a horrible ice glare.

"WHO TOOK ONE OF MY CINNAMON ROLLS!" Hagatha repeated herself, but still no one answered. "We have a thief in my kitchen, trying to steal my famous recipes."

The cooks knew she was exaggerating because most of her meals were okay and on a bad day needed a block of salt for flavoring, plus she never won any food awards so her meals weren't famous, especially her porridge with extra lumps. But, they did agree with the thief in the kitchen part.

"Oops." Sparrow quietly said to himself as he licked his fingers that had cinnamon frosting on them. Fun Fact: Everyone eats sugar.

Sparrow knew his goose was cooked if he got caught. The cooks began to search around the kitchen as Sparrow stealthy snuck behind every island in the kitchen until he was close to the air vent he entered from.

"Come out, thief." Hagatha said.

'Cr$p!' Sparrow thought Hagatha was near the air vent.

Sparrow was running out of time, if he got caught he would be forced to serve detention with Faybelle. The only way for Sparrow to escape this was to hide in the cupboard next to him. As quickly as he could got into the cupboard, lucky for him it was so empty there wasn't even a bone inside (Old Mother Hubbard joke). Unfortunately, Hagatha noticed the cupboard door closed.

"AHA!" Hagatha approached the cupboard door with many of her chef's behind her. "Surrender theif!"

Hagatha opened the doors wide only to reveal they were bare (Old Mother Hubbard joke again).

"AHH, EVERY BLOODY WEEKEND IT'S THE SAME THING!" Hagatha screamed as she almost tore off her hairnet.

"Hey, where's my watch." One of the chefs exclaimed missing his watch.

Outside

Sparrow was almost done his stolen breakfast all that was left was a bright green apple, and how he escaped in time before Hagatha and the cooks knew it was him and stole the watch at the same time. Let's just say a theif never reveals his secret. After, Sparrow finished his apple he started to strum his guitar strings and started to play a little song to himself. The best part about getting up early in the morning was almost no one was up and he could play his guitar as loud as he wanted without hearing people complaining about his music. They would always complain about it being to loud, noisy, and he couldn't sing. HA! What did those mainstream sheep know about true music.

Sparrow the noticed his distant cousin, Cerise Hood, was now walking in front of the school until she saw .

"Hello, cousin." Sparrow said teasingly getting his cousin's attention.

"Sparrow." Cerise stated she was clearly in no mood to deal with him.

"So any plans for today?" Sparrow said eyeing her flower ring.

Despite being family, Sparrow couldn't help himself. Jewelry was jewelry that needed to be stolen and Cerise's ring was jewelry.

"None of your beeswax, creep!" Cerise said as she covered her ring with her hand, apparently she noticed him eyeing her ring.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your cousin?" Sparrow said as he almost reached her ring.

"Listen and listen to me well Sparrow-" Cerise eyes gold yellow, her fingernails got sharper, and fanged her sharp teeth, making Sparrow back way. "You are not my cousin, you are a very, very, very, very, distant cousin and if you ever steal any of my things I will rip your guitar strings and shove your guitar up your ANUS!" Cerise shouted causing Sparrow to fall backwards into a bush covered with needles and leaves.

"Ok, ok, I'll back off." Sparrow waved his hands in defense. He knew he went to far if he got Cerise to growl at him.

"Good." Cerise growled and ran towards the Enchanted Forest leaving Sparrow to pick out the needles from his body.

"OUCH!" Sparrow screamed in pain as he plucked a needle out of his butt.

After, a few minutes Sparrow was able to get a few other needles out of his body and continued to play his guitar. Until, he noticed Duchess, who was blushing and looked starstruck.

"HELLO, DUCHESSS!" Sparrow Hood's annoying singing voice echoed in Duchess's ears.

"Sparrow!" Duchess glared at her on-and-off friend while covering her ears. "What is wrong with you? It's too early to be this loud, and why do you look like you were attacked by a bush?"

It was true Sparrow had a branch in his hat, dirt covering up his skin, and leaves all over his clothing. He also had an annoyed look from the comment about his music.

"Let's just say my cousin doesn't get along with me." Sparrow answered.

Duchess raised an eyebrow wonder who his cousin was, but quickly dropped due to not caring and wanted breakfast.

"So need me for any villainies deeds today?" Sparrow asked flirtingly.

"No, besides you'll just double cross me or back out." Duchess said with her nose in the air about to enter the doors of the school and passed Sparrow.

How rude, true he would most likely do those things But, Duchess would do so also.

"Pfft, no wonder you get a crummy story, you are such a difficult person." Sparrow said in a serious tone which stopped Duchess in her tracks.

"Your one to talk, Sparrow." Duchess said as she turned around. "Your not in a villains class for nothing, and when I become queen I will behead you, or worse destroy your guitar."

Sparrow hated when people brought that up. Always saying he's suppose to be a saint, a legend, a hero. Did those people not read the story? He was suppose to steal things, that part of the story he liked, giving to the poor, not so much. And what's worse his father was the most disappointed about finding out he was taking a villains class.

Sparrow just laughed at Duchess comment.

"Yeah right Duchess, you'll be a duck by then and nothing can hurt my baby." Sparrow mockingly said as he patted his guitar.

All of a sudden magically purple flames surrounded him and his guitar until.

* BOOM *

A huge explosion accord that spared Duchess, but Sparrow.

"MY GUITAR!" Sparrow cried out he now looked like he has a fight a bush and a barbeque grill with his now burnt skin and fire smell. And what's worse his guitar, his baby, was ruined! He was now whimpering and kissing his guitar better, he heard a few laughs behind him, but ignored him his baby needed him.

* * *

Boys' Room

As soon as Sparrow enter the bathroom, Daring noticed him. Sure, Daring was one of his good friends, but his was jealous of the young prince. He was richer than him, popular than him, and ( He really hated to admit this) was better looking them him.

*GROAN*

"Sparrow, my fellow you look..." Daring paused for a second. "Unwell, would you like me to call one of my family's beauticians to clean you up? "

"Not now man." Sparrow groaned as he walked over to the sink dunk his head in it and let the water run down it.

He knew Daring was trying to do him a favor, but he was so not in the mood for it. Plus he had a rep, what kind of rocker has a beautician to make himself look great.

There was too much cock-a-doodle-doo happening to him this morning. The cold water running down his head did clear the rocker's head and used the rest of the water to clean himself up in time for band practice. But, first he needed to get his guitar fixed.

* * *

Music Room

The Music Room was where, well music class was held. There was music ranging from theatre, jazz, hip-hop, and love ballads, instruments ranging from piano, guitar, French horn, and kazoo. But, for now the room was silent meaning no one was there or so he thought.

"So what do you say?" Sparrow head a female voice behind the door.

"Sure thing, I can bust out some new tunes." Another female voice answered.

Sparrow opened the door to see Briar and Melody.

"Yo, Melody, where's your dad?" Sparrow asked rudely interrupting the girls' conversation. "I need him to fix my guitar."

"No can do, Sparrow." Melody hissed. "He has a teachers meeting tonight and is getting ready for it right now."

Sparrow let out a groan.

"Hey Sparrow!" Briar butted in. "Would you like to play some of your songs at my party tonight."

"What?" Both Melody and Sparrow said.

"I need as much music for this party as possible, plus your songs are illegal." Briar said.

"Sure thing, babe." Sparrow agreed. "If Melody can fix my guitar."

"Forget it." Melody said as she crossed her arms.

"Come on Mel!" Briar pleaded. "Besides it's not the first time you two shared the stage together."

Melody pondered for a moment. "Fine, but only because you're my friend. And if Sparrow promises not to hog the stage, steal my things, and clean my records, and mice tap dancing shoes for a week."

"So my guitar may be fixed anything." Sparrow agreed.

"YES!" Briar shouted as she hugged her friends. "Thanks guys, your the best!"

With that Briar got her band, Sparrow got his guitar fixed, and Melody records and mice shoes cleaned for a week, it was a fair deal.

* * *

Tree House

Sparrow finale made it back to his tree house where his band of Merry Men were tuning there instruments.

"Listen up man." Sparrow said to his band mates alerting them of his presence as he busted through the doors. "We got a gig tonight, and we are gonna play LOUD!"

The Merry Man cheered as Sparrow took center stage.

"Hello, Ever After High, we're 'Sparrow and the Merry Men' and our first song is our best seller 'IN THE HOOD'!"

Soon the band was playing their best songs getting ready for the party tonight.

* * *

Dexter Charming

The Sun rose over Ever After High in its honey golden rays. There were many young fairy tale characters still catching up on their zs, many were dreaming of their already planned and unplanned destinies, while others were still unknown. One of them being Dexter Charming, son of King Charming, who was currently asleep in his bed. Until-

"OOF!"

Dexter gasped as something hard pounced on his stomach. It was a tiny squirrel with a tuft of hair and a boot in his hands.

"Pesky!" Before any of them knew it Hunter Huntsman jumped on the bed ready to grab Pesky, only for him to release more air out of Dexter.

"Oops! Sorry dex." Hunter apologized.

"Please. Get. Off." Dexter gasped for air.

"Oops! Heh, sorry again." Hunter apologized again as he got off of Dexter.

"Geez, you guys are starting early today." Dexter said as he got out of bed and put on his glasses.

"Actually, it's Pesky who's started it. OW!" Hunter said as Pesky threw a boot at Hunter's face.

"HAHA! *RASPBERRY NOISES*!" Pesky taunted Hunter and escaped out the balcony.

"One day Pesky, I swear on my grandmother's axe, you will pay." Hunter declared (My goodness what a drama king).

Dexter just pinched the bridge of his nose not believing what he just heard and saw.

"So what are your plans for today, Hunter?" Dexter said as he was gathering his outfit for the day.

"You know same old, same old." Hunter answered as he put on his boot that Pesky threw at him completing his outfit.

"Ha, that's it?" Dexter questioned as he replaced his pajama shirt for his t-shirt.

"Well, I do plan to spend the day with Ashylnn." Hunter said bashfully.

"Well you were right, same old, same old." Dexter said as he finished getting the rest of his clothes on.

"Oh yeah, what's your plans for today smart guy?" Hunter jokingly asked.

"I don't know." Dexter answerd he really didn't give any thought on how he would spend his day. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Yes!" Hunter answered. "I'm dying for a vegan omelet."

* * *

Cafeteria

Hunter and Dexter were now at their usual table as Hunter was finishing his vegan omelet, orange juice, and soy bacon while Dexter finished his cereal, hash browns, and milk.

"I still can't believe Faybelle spiked Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, and Bunny's tea with coffee." Hunter said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"I know, Thanks to her all the good places in the school are need of repair." Dexter groaned.

"Like what?" Huneter asked.

"The computer lab, library, and student lounge center." Dexter answered.

It was true most of the places in the school wouldn't be fixed and open til Monday.

"Yeah that-"

Before Huner could finish what he was saying a couple of walnuts hit him in the face. Hunter stood up ready to fight someone.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Hunter shooted.

Everyone in the room stood still, until another walnut hit him, and everyone heard giggles.

"HA,HA,HA." Came from Pesky the squirrel.

"PESKY!" hunter shouted as he chased the squirrel out of the cafeteria.

"Well I'm done." Dexter said to himself

* * *

Dorm Room

Dexter was now in his and Hunter's dorm room, reading one of the many books he got from the library before it was closed due to the Wonderland/coffee thing that took place yesterday. The books he was reading were details of stories of many princes that had unknown destines.

Majority of the stories were of princes rescuing princesses and living happily ever after, others were of princes failing to rescue the princesses and other princes rescuing them, next was of princes who died on duty trying to rescue princess (those stories made Dexter feel uneasy), and the last were about the princesses rescuing themselves and their princes.

"Hee, Headmaster Grimm would have a cow if he read those stories." Dexter chuckled to himself.

Many of the princes Dexter was reading had unlucky ends than lucky ends, he started to worry if his destiny would be unlucky.

Dexter decide to step out of his dorm room and head out to the Enchanted Forest to clear his head . All his life he was told that every story needs a prince charming or was second best. All his life he was shoved to the sidelines while Daring or Darling got the spot light. For crying out loud the last joust he was in his father wanted him to throw the competition, so Daring could get all the glory. Because it was Daring's destiny to be the best, and his to be second best. That's all his father cared about: tradition, winning, and more importantly Daring.

Then his phone rang, it was a text from her mother.

Dear Second Son, I hope your studies are going well

as a future king you are destined to be.

Pray for your father for some strange reason

your father has become ill.

Dexter glared down at his mirrorphone and said under his breath. "Serves you right you awful son of a -"

"Language." Maddie and Kitty said in unison.

It wasn't fair Daring already knew his story and was better at him in everything. Sure he was told every time that he had his strength and Daring could learn a few things from Dexter. Dexter smiled at those thoughts, but one other thing upset him was the thought was having a destiny that Raven wasn't apart of.

A Royal and a Rebel together, we all seen the drama between Ashylnn and Hunter, but this was different in a way Raven is the leader and Dexter's future sister-in-law Apple is the Royal leader. That wouldn't look good to the public eye.

As there was also the fact that his parents said (in secret) that he would be the beast in Beauty in the Beast, and Headmaster Grimm refused to tell him his own destiny. Rosabelle was a nice girl in all, but his heart was set on Raven, the future not-so-evil-queen. Raven was so brave, that was one of the many qualities that got Dexter crushing hard on the young sorceress. But someone so amazing as her would never love him. So that's what he was a second-place-no-destiny-bloody-Charming.

"Hey Dexter." A voice broke Dexter's chain of thought.

He looked up to see his crush, Raven Queen, and the Wonderland gang.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Dexter asked blushing at Raven's direction.

"As clear as rain that can't be seen, but still just as wet." Maddie said as the other Wonderlanders agreed.

Dexter turned to Raven for translation to the Riddlish saying.

"They're doing fine." Raven answered.

"Would you like to join us on our walk?" Bunny asked holding Alister's hand.

"Well, uh, I don't know." Dexter answered feeling awkward.

Dexter then felt someone held onto his hand, it was Raven.

"Oh come on, a walk will do you some good." Raven said.

"Yeah, especially since your skinny butt needs some muscle." Kitty giggled.

"Shut up, Kitty." Raven said as Kitty hissed at her.

The group were now in the center of the Enchanted Forest enjoying a tea party and laughing at the stories they were telling. Dexter felt more at ease then he was in the morning, and the best part Raven never let go of his hand. Even though he was a Royal and she was a Rebel, and their destinies would catch up to them, he would always be there for Raven: evil queen, damsel, heroine, or none of the above.

"AWW!" Maddie and Kitty cooed in unison.

"What?" Dexter.

"Nothing it's just cute how much you like Raven." Maddie answered.

"MADDIE!" Dexter and Raven shouted in embrassment.

* * *

Hunter Huntsman

Dawn had approach Ever after high bathing it in a warm glow. Many animals were waking up at this time like bunnies, mice, and squirrels ready to greet the beautiful morning. But so were their hunters like the deadly foxes, bears, and wolves that would prey on them. Also, the worst were the humans (or humanoid creatures like fairies, centaurs, and merpeople) they hunted these great beasts since the dawn of time for food, clothing, and sport, but there were few who did not participate or tolerate the hunting of animals. One unlikely human was a hunter named, Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman from Snow White and Red Riding Hood.

Hunter was wake a quietly doing pushups to not wake his roommate, Dexter charming. The two were a very odd pair to be grouped together as roommates, but none the less they were the best of friends.

Hunter was now done with his pushups and was heading out the balcony to get a glimpse of the forest as the Sun was rising. Hunter took in a deep breath and exhaled. He loved the view of the Enchanted Forest it reminded of his home with his parents and his baby sister Fern. Man, he missed them very much, well not the part where the family would hunt animals and cook them, but he missed them.

Hunter went back into the dorm room and started to get dressed in his favorite outfit all that was missing was his left boot.

"Hey where's my boot?" Hunter asked himself.

Hunter started to look throughout the dorm room. It wasn't in his trash can, under his bed, on his desk, or in his bookbag, and he knew it wouldn't be on Dexter's side of the room. So where was it?

*WHACK*

"OW!" Hunter said as something hard, but small hit him on the head.

Hunter looked up to see Pesky, the pesky squirrel laughing at Hunter's face.

"Pesky." Hunter glared, and noticed that Pesky had his boot. "Give me back my boot!"

Pesky just jumped on Hunter's desk mocking him for the boot. Hunter sprang toward Pesky, only for the squirrel to jump off the desk, and Hunter to fall breaking the desk and sending papers flying.

"I'll fix that later." Hunter made a mental note to himself, after all he could fix the desk in two seconds later.

Pesky then hid under Hunter's bed, as Hunter tried to reach for Pesky, the squirrel bit him.

"OW!" Hunter exclaimed. "Seriously?"

Pesky was now on Dexter's bed where the young prince was currently asleep. Hunter didn't think at first that he would be pouncing on his friend, he just really wanted his boot back.

"Pesky!" Before any of them knew it Hunter Huntsman jumped on the bed ready to grab Pesky, only for him ounce on Dexter.

"Oops! Sorry dex." Hunter apologized, in his quest for his boot he hurt his roommate.

"Please. Get. Off." Dexter gasped for air as his face turned blue.

"Oops! Heh, sorry again." Hunter apologized again as he got off of Dexter.

"Geez, you guys are starting early today." Dexter said as he put on his glasses.

"Actually, it's Pesky who's started it. OW!" Hunter said as Pesky threw a boot at Hunter's face.

"HAHA! *RASPBERRY NOISES*!" Pesky taunted Hunter and escaped out the balcony.

"One day Pesky, I swear on my grandmother's axe, you will pay." Hunter declared (My goodness what a drama king).

Hunter sweared that squirrels antics could go too far sometimes.

"So what are your plans for today, Hunter?" Dexter said as he getting dressed.

"You know same old, same old." Hunter answered as he put on his boot that Pesky threw at him completing his outfit.

"Ha, that's it?" Dexter questioned.

"Well, I do plan to spend the day with Ashylnn." Hunter said bashfully.

Any day with his girlfriend was a good day. Going on walks in the Enchanted Forest, eating vegan treats, or being in each others arms was a perfect day.

"Well you were right, same old, same old." Dexter said.

"Oh yeah, what's your plans for today smart guy?" Hunter jokingly asked ready for his friends response.

"I don't know." Dexter answerd nervously. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Yes!" Hunter answered eager for the most important meal o the day. "I'm dying for a vegan omelet."

* * *

Cafeteria

Hunter and Dexter were now at their usual table as Hunter was finishing his vegan omelet, orange juice, and soy bacon while Dexter finished his cereal, hash browns, and milk.

"I still can't believe Faybelle spiked Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, and Bunny's tea with coffee." Hunter said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"I know, Thanks to her all the good places in the school are need of repair." Dexter groaned.

"Like what?" Huneter asked the only good places in the school for him were his and Dexter's dorm room, the cafeteria, the gym, and the Enchanted Forest.

"The computer lab, library, and student lounge center." Dexter answered those were his favorite places.

It was true most of the places in the school wouldn't be fixed and open til Monday.

"Yeah that-"

Before Hunter could finish what he was saying a couple of walnuts hit him in the face. Hunter stood up ready to fight someone.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Hunter shooted.

Everyone in the room stood still, until another walnut hit him, and everyone heard giggles.

"HA,HA,HA." Came from Pesky the squirrel.

"PESKY!" hunter shouted as he chased the squirrel out of the cafeteria into the Enchanted Forest.

Enchanted Forest

The scent of flowers filled the air, the trees were large and strong, and a brook was babbling somewhere. But these beautiful things were ignored because Hunter was still chasing Pesky. This was a very common sight in Ever After High to see the future huntsman chase the annoying squirrel. Pesky noticed that Hunter was catching up to him made a turn to the edge of the forest that was a shortcut to the Village of Bookend. Once, in the village running into the Tea Shoppe that was owned by the Mad Hatter and landed on Kitty's head.

"Get off me fur ball, or you'll be my breakfast." Kitty said as she tried to pull Pesky off her.

Hunter caught up to Pesky and without thinking (again), jumped towards Pesky while crushing Kitty under his weight trying to capture Pesky.

"Sorry Kitty." Hunter took his hand up to help her up, but Kitty hissed and almost scratched his hand and disappeared with a smile and sat at a different table.

"Still trying to impress your papa and mama with your hunting skills, Hunter?" Kitty asked mockingly.

Hunter really didn't mean to crush her, he was only after Pesky. But, Kitty really got on his nerves especially what happened during Spring Fairest.

"Still trying to impress yours?" Hunter countered back in a serious tone, Hunter scooped Pesky in his hands and exited the shop after Pesky stuck his tongue at Kitty.

* * *

Outside

"Alright, Pesky." Hunter said sternly as he placed Pesky down. "You caused enough damaged this morning, now if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of it with Ashylnn."

Pesky gave the 'ok' hand signal and scurried away.

Hunter pretty much grumbled the rest of his walk as the thought of what Kitty said echoed in his head.

'Still trying to impress your papa and mama with your hunting skills, Hunter?'

Hunter gave a sad sigh. He was a great archer, carpenter, and a great athlete, but hunting down animals was a no-no for him. Just the thought made him sick. By now his parents probably know that he was dating a princess and a vegan. Hunter was looking forward for the winter or summer break when he would have to return home and face them with the news, what kind of Huntsman doesn't hunt.

Then the scent of coffee hit his nose it was Ashylnn's favorite blend spring awaken: it was a coffee blend with fresh flowers and berries, it was strong and sweet at the same time, like him and Ashylnn. That's it! He'll get Ashylnn's favorite coffee and surprise her at work, he was so clever.

* * *

The Glass Slipper

Hunter entered the shoe store with both coffees and a grin on his face.

'Hi pumpkin." Hunter said with two lattes in his hands, one for him and Ashylnn. "I got you a pick me up your favorite, spring awaken with extra nutmeg."

Ashylnn then gave Hunter the biggest bear hug as her tears stained his shirt. This worried Hunter, did something bad just happened to Ashylnn and he wasn't there to protect her?

"Whoa, Ash, I severything okay?" Hunter asked concerned as he took her in his strong arms.

"Oh nothing." Ashylnn said as she brushed her tears away. "Duchess was just here and-"

"Duchess." Hunter gritted his teeth as he grabbed Ashylnn's shoulders. "Did she say or do anything to you, was Sparrow here too."

Hunter was so protective of Ashylnn especially is Duchess and Sparrow were involved. Those two picked on everyone, but they had a thing for messing with Hunter and Ashylnn.

"No Sparrow wasn't here. Duchess was just bulling me about my destiny." Ashylnn covered Hunter's mouth before he could say anything again. "I may love my story Hunter, but I love you too. And I'll find a way for us to live Happily Ever After."

Hunter hugged her back. He loved Ashylnn with all his heart, soul, and so much more. "I love you too, Ashylnn."

The two looked into each others eyes about to kiss until.

"ACK!" Hunter was hit in the head by an acorn from Pesky. "PESKY!"

Pesky chittered "Come and catch me, Hunter."

The two ran out the back door to continue their chase leaving Ashylnn alone. Ashylnn just giggled at the two, and retuened to work as some more customers came in.

Despite what just happened, Pesky's antics couldn't keep him down, for he had Ashylnn his happily ever after.

* * *

Hopper Croakington the 2nd

The Sun rose over Ever After High with its warm honey glow rays. Many sounds were heard throughout the school like students snoring, yawning, or croaking. Hopper Croakington the 2nd, son of the Frog Prince, was croaking asleep. Hopper was tangled up in the sheets of his bed as he peacefully croaked. A ray on the morning Sun shined in his eyes waking him up, he slowly blinked his eyes until he realized he was tangled up gave yelp of surprise, and fell out of bed.

"Darn it." Hopper cursed as he rubbed his head.

He untangled himself from the sheets and got up on his feet and got dressed for breakfast. As soon as he was dressed the last thing he did was put on his crown symbolizing his royal blood. The last thing he needed was his book from the library titled "How to Woo the Ladies for Dumb Princes" by An Unlucky Prince (WOW, this can't possibly go wrong).

Cafeteria

Hopper was finishing a bowl of porridge for breakfast with various other students, from the looks of the students it wasn't very appetizing. Hopper was currently reading many of the pick up lines from the book like:

"If you were a wart on a witch's nose I would pop you."

"Did you prick your finger on a spinning, because I can kiss you awake."

"Hello Lady of the Lake, how about you and me be the Couple of the Lake."

'Man, all those pick up lines are stupid.' The Narrator thought as she rolled her eyes.

Hopper looked up from the book to see a group of witches using their magic to turned the inedible porridge into delicious breakfast foods like bacon and eggs, waffles, french toast, and a breakfast taco. Hopper recognized one of the witches as a Royal, the other a Rebel, and the last two were unknown. Hopper thought the girls were very cute and they were in his age group and thought maybe one of them would like to date him. Hopper finished most of his porridge before heading over to them.

"Hello ladies." Hunter greeted them slyly, but ended up looking awkward.

"Uh, hi?" The Royal witch greeted confused.

The unknown witches quickly waved at him and went back to eating their French toast and breakfast taco.

"What do heck do you want?" The Rebel witch hissed.

"I just wanted you ladies to know that you're ugh-" Hopper forgot his line, this was bad.

"We're what?" The unknown witches said together waiting for a response.

"Spit it out!" The Rebel witch growled at Hopper as she bit into her stack of waffles.

Hopper's knees bucked together , he was sweating bullets, and he was trembling.

"Be **witching**!" Hopper said in the most embarrassing way ever.

The four witches looked at one another and back at Hopper.

"Like we never heard that one before." The Royal witch said annoyed.

"If your trying to flirt with us it didn't work." One of the unknown witched said.

"And besides, we already have boyfriends, Mr." The other unknown witch said as she revealed her girlfriend/ class/ couple ring to Hopper.

The other witches revealed theirs leaving Hopper dumbfounded .

"Okay, I'll leave you ladies alone forever." Hopper said defeated as he walked away.

"Yeah, you do that." The Rebel witch hissed.

Enchanted Forest

"That was horrible." Hopper said to himself in despair. "How could I forget my line, I worked on that for a week."

"It really wasn't that creative." Kitty said. Sadly, she was right.

From what his father told him flirting was easy. But every time he flirted with the opposite gender it ended up with him getting witch slapped across the face, being rejected, or the usual him turning into his frog self. It was strange while he was human he was awkward and couldn't say two words before turning into a frog in front of a girl, but as a frog he could recite romantic poetry that rivaled Cupid himself and he received many lipstick stained kisses from the many lovely maidens that rejected him in human form that returned him to his human form, and the whole thing started up again.

'It's not fair.' Hopper thought.

Hopper decided to walk towards his favorite pond in the enchanted forest reading the rest of the book. With its lily pads, calming waters, and beautiful sight it would ease his mind.

Hopper heard giggling as he looked up to see three girls having a tea party picnic near his favorite pond in the Enchanted Forest. Hopper saw this as a second chance to get a date.

"Oh a tea party!" Maddie said as her eyes lit up.

"No Maddie, you can have a tea party in another story." The Narrator said.

"Aww." Maddie groaned.

"Hello ladies." Hopper greeted the three as he walked up to them. "May I say you ladies look bewitching."

The girls looked at each other, until one of them said.

"We're not witches." One of them said casually.

Hopper's face flustered he failed at flirting again.

"No, I meant you girls look good, and bewitching means-OH NO!"

It was too late Hopper changed into his frog form. The girls were now wide-eyed. Hopper cleared his throat to explain the situation to them.

"Pardon my transformation fair maidens. As you can see I' am no in my frog form. In this form I'm very poetic, suave, and easy to talk to. But fear not, I'm never in this form for too long all I need is a kiss from a lovely lady to return to my once human form." Hopper explained.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH*

The girls screamed and ran away in horror leaving Hopper alone. This depressed Hopper even more, this whole day was going downhill. Of course no girl in this school would love him, he was awkward nerd and he turned into a frog whenever he was tongue tied. Hopper just hopped back to the school hoping the transformation would wear off on its own (again).

* * *

Gym

Hopper decided to take a shortcut through the gym to go back to his dorm room. Only when he entered the gym it was covered in pink decorations, a huge disco ball, and a table full of sweets that surrounded a large silver fountain. The sight amazed Hopper apparently there was going to be a party soon.

"Hopper, is that you?" Hopper turned around to see, Briar Beauty, the girl he had a huge crush on.

"Tis I Briar." Hopper answered sadly.

"What's wrong?" Briar said as she picked Hopper up in her hands and the two were eye level of each other.

"It's just," Hopper gathered his thoughts and finished what he was saying sadly. "None of the maidens seem to find me as boyfriend material. Every time I try to woo the many lovely maidens I either become tongue tied, become 'this' form, or rejected."

"Oh Hopper, I'm sorry to hear that." Briar said with sympathy in her voice. "But, this is high school most of the students here don't wanna date until they graduate."

Hopper looked up at Briar, who was smiling back at him.

"And don't worry things always come out fine at the end of our stories, each one is different, some of us don't find our true love at the beginning of the first chapter. Beside stop worrying about being a boyfriend, because you are already a great friend."

A blush formed on Hopper's green skin.

"Thank you so very much, Maiden of Slumber." Hopper said bashfully

"You're welcome Hopper, and one last thing I'm doing this because we are friends, not because I like you." She said sternly.

"Whatever do you mean -" Before Hopper could finish his question, Briar kissed him on his forehead.

In a few seconds a cloud of smoke wrapped around Hopper. His body became larger, his green skin was fading, and he was forming hair.

*POOF*

Hopper was human again with a lovesick expression on his face. He placed his hand on the top of his head where Briar kissed him to make sure that the kiss really happened.

"What did just say?" Briar question with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot angrily.

"Oh, thank you Briar." Hopper said shaking her hand. "If there is anyway to repay I'll do it."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything for -"

"Packages for a Miss Briar Beauty."

Both teens turned around to see Deliver Goose in front of a mountain full of party supplies.

"On second thought." Briar said.

* * *

Setting Up

Briar, Hopper, and many other students who wanted to help with the party were getting everything set up.

Hopper was helping the tech students with the special effects, while Briar was setting up food labels for the buffet tables. Every few seconds Hopper stole a glance of Briar. She was right, this was high school, true love can happen later. And as soon as the library opened he was returning that book and not recommending it to anyone else.

* * *

MAN THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO! Well everyone the next and maybe last chapter will be up staring ... Madeline Hatter!

"Hey, that's me!" Maddie cheered.


	19. Madeline (Maddie) Hatter

Here it is everybody the last and finale chapter of SOOM. (Drum nosies) DUM DUM DUM BOM! Madeline Hatter. Also, I want to say sorry that I haven't been updating in a very long time. With my Summer job, family reunion, helping my mom with my sister's birthday after coming back from the family reunion, and school starting back up around the corner I haven't had time to update (or have me time). So enjoy.

Sins of Our Mothers: Maddie Hatter

The orb of light jump to the opposite of the ground. With light as sweet of honey bee's honey. In all the lands there's a place for the young that sleep on loaves of warm bread.

" How's my Riddlish, Maddie?" The Narrator asked the young Wonderlander.

"Excellent, Narrator!" Maddie answered.

Maddie was currently lying in bed with her trusty dormouse, Earl Grey, and some tea leaves and butter?

"By the way Maddie, what's with the tea leaves and butter?" The narrator asked.

"Well Ms. Narrator," Maddie said as she began to explain. "As a future Hatter I must be ready for if there is a boiling teapot with no tea inside and a crumpet left unbuttered, I shall be there."

"Sure let's go with that." The Narrator said.

"Do you two have to narrate so early?" Kitty groaned from her bed trying to sleep.

"Oh, come on, Kitty. Maddie cooed. "Ain't cha glad the stories almost over?"

"Call me when it's really over." Kitty growled as she stuffed her head under her pillow.

"So what if there's a crumpet with no butter or a boiling teapot with no tealeaves, Maddie?" The Narrator asked.

"Then my bed will be covered in crumpets and boiling teapots." Maddie answered.

"Keep the crumpets, but don't put teapots on your bed." The Narrator said. "Especially, if they're boiling."

"Will you two, BE QUIET!" Kitty growled. "Your talk of tea leaves and crumpets are making me hungry."

'Hungry?' That gave Maddie an idea as Earl Grey held an upside down lightbulb above Maddie's head.

She jumped inside her wardrobe, leaving the Narrator and Kitty confused. Until, she jumped out dressed in her regular outfit of gold, turquoise, and purple, and her signature Mad Hatter hat.

"Let's go to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe." Maddie announced as Earl Grey squeaked agreeing with her.

Kitty's eyes light up like a cat hearing a can opener opening up tuna.

"So we should walk there right now, isn't that right Earl Grey?" Maddie asked as Earl Grey jumped out of her hat and nodded.

"Hold up." Kitty then transformed out of her nightgown and into her regular wear, and with her Cheshire cat grin both girls were transported into the tea shoppe .

Besides the Wonderland Grove at the school, The Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe was the closest place the Wonderlanders had to remind them of Wonderland. After, the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland only a handful of the residence of Wonderland were able to retreat to Ever After. It took a very, very, very long time for them to adjust to this new land. Where Wonderland was full of surprises, mischief, and well wonder. Ever After was plain, dull, and boring. But, over time they found ways to enjoy themselves and love the school and the classmates, but Ever After was a second home for them, it could never replace the wonder of Wonderland.

"Kitty, Earl Grey, Madeline." The Mad Hatter greeted as he was setting tables. "The morning has begun as the sun has rung." Translation: How are you this morning?

"We're fine Mr. Hatter." Kitty said with respect (For once).

"What do you mean 'for once' , I always respected the Mad Hatter." Kitty defended herself. "He, The White Queen, Mr. Card, Maddie, Lizzie, Bunny, and Alister are all I have left."

"Are the narrators bothering you two again?" The Mad Hatter questioned.

"Actually it's a new one." Kitty grumbled.

"Yes it's a new Narrator she's very nice, but she and Kitty don't get along." Maddie said.

"No duh. The only good about this chapter is it's the last one." Kitty grumbled and tapped her fingers on one of the set tables impatiently.

"Chapter?" The Mad Hatter questioned.

"We're in the story called 'Sins of Our Mothers'." Maddie answered. "It's about how our mothers' destinies affect us and now it's my turn."

"Oh, sounds fascinating." The Mad Hatter said as he was searching his many cabinets for teacups, tea kettles, and teaspoons.

"No, not really." Kitty admitted.

"Well, I better get the water boiling." The Mad Hatter said as he handed Maddie a list. "Maddie, be a dear and get these ingredients for me."

Maddie read the list of ingredients.

 **TEA LIST**

 _Wild Peppermint_

 _Charm Blossoms_

 _Chamomile Flowers_

 _Lilacs_

 _Dragon Scales_

"Sure thing, dear old dad." Maddie said with a basket at hand leaving the shop.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed. "What about me?"

"Maybe, this is the time for you and the narrator to bond." Maddie said as she left out.

Bond? With the Narrator, now that wasn't fun (For either of us).

"You can say that again." Kitty said.

"Okay, the Narrator can come with me than." Maddie said.

"YES! PLEASE!" The Narrator shouted. She already spent enough time with Kitty in her chapter, so the Narrator had enough of Kitty for one fanfic.

"Right back at'cha." Kitty yelled as Maddie and the Narrator left the tea shop.

* * *

Village of Bookend

Maddie was now out of the her father's tea shop and was now heading to the Enchanted Forest to collect- wait a minute!

"What ever is the matter ?" Maddie asked.

"Well, it's not that it's a problem or anything, but- wouldn't it be easy for you to wear tennis shoes, sneakers, or boots instead of high heels to gather the ingredients?" The Narrator question.

"I guess you do have a point Ms. Narrator, plus I'm already in Ashylnn's chapter." Maddie answered.

And right on cue, Ashylnn came running past Maddie trying to get to the Glass Slipper on time. What perfect timing! Maddie was now a block behind Ashylnn as she was in front of the Glass Slipper. Ashylnn made to the Glass Slipper on time, but only had 30 seconds left. She rummaged through her purse to find the shop key, it was finally in her hands all she had to do was open the door and be in before it was too late.

5 . 4 . 3 . 2 . 1 .

Ashylnn's eyes were shut, did see make it in time?

"Silly Narrator, of course she did she's not in rags."

Ashylnn's eyes popped open she didn't hear what Maddie said, she was just thankful she was still in her princess attire instead of an old dirty potato sack.

"Yes!" Ashylnn cheered avoiding another embrassing late fiasco.

"Yep, it is pretty embrassing. I remember during gym class Ashylnn was late and her outfit turned into a potato sack and we had to wait 15 minutes for her to come back."

Ashylnn turned around to see Maddie talking to the ceiling.

"Hi Maddie." Ashylnn greeted. "Talking to your narrator friends again?"

"Not really, she's a new narrator telling the story about how our mother's destiny affect us for better or worse." Maddie answered. "Also, she and Kitty don't get along."

"Tale isn't a tale, unless it's heard from again." Kitty said still under her covers. Translation "You can say that again."

"Ditto!" The Narrator agreed.

"But while I'm here-" Maddie said. "I would like some new hiking shoes, I'm going to the Enchanted Forest to pick flowers and berries for tea."

Ashylnn smiled she loved helping people look for shoes.

"And I love that your helping me, Ashylnn." Maddie said.

"Um thanks, Maddie." Ashylnn said as she went to find Maddie some shoes.

Ashylnn came back with a pair of turquoise hiking boots with lilac flower prints on them and since lilacs can be made into tea they were perfect for Maddie.

"Here you go." Ashylnn said handing the boots to Maddie.

Maddie's eyed beamed at the sight of the boots.

"Thanks Ashylnn, these will do perfectly." Maddie said.

Maddie's eyed beamed at the sight of the boots. Before another word could be said Maddie put her hands in the boots and started to, ugh, walk in them?

"Your welcome." Ashylnn said as she grabbed a shoe box. "If you wany I can put them in-"

But, before Ashylnn could finish Maddie was now standing on her hands with the boots on her hands. Lucky for her magic while she was standing on her feet her dress didn't go down.

"Showing off her underwear." Kitty said.

"Hush up, perv."

"Earl Grey, be a dear and pay for the boots." Maddie said.

Earl Grey jumped out of the basket and paid for the boots, and the two went on their way to the Enchanted Forest.

Enchanted Forest

So many wonderful scents were smelt in the Enchanted Forest: lemon balms, lemon grass, dandelion, and cat nip. All beautiful smelling flowers that were also great to make tea. Maddie collected these plants and many others that were not on the list to make even more tea. Maddie decided that both her basket and hat were full enough and headed back to the tea shop.

On her way back she spotted a sad Apple with her per fox Gala. Maddie hated seeing one of her friends unhappy and greeted her.

"Hello, Apple." Apple turned to see Maddie a few feet away from her walking on her hands with a basket on her foot full of flowers, berries, and dragon scales for tea.

"Hello, Maddie." Apple waved back with a happy smile as Maddie walked away.

It's the small things that make people happy.

Maddie couldn't wait to be back at the tea shoppe with Kitty and her dad to have a Wonderland breakfast while everyone back at the school have porridge for breakfast.

"WHAT?" Maddie shrieked. "What about Raven, Lizzie, Bunny, and Alister?"

"I guess they'll just have Hagatha's porridge." The Narrator shrugged.

"Absolutely not! "Maddie declared. "No friend of I, Madeline Xylophone Hatter, will have icky-bland-lumpy porridge for breakfast."

"Just for epic speech, I'll fast-forward to where you guys are back at the tea shoppe." The Narrator said.

*Fast-forward-effect-so-the-Narrator-doesn't-have-to-write-it-all-and-finish-this-chapter*

The Tea Shoppe

"Thanks Narrator." Maddie thanked the Narrator as she skipped inside as her friends looked confused.

"Kitty, Narrator, Dad, I'm back." Maddie said with a basket full of berries, flowers, dragon scales, and other things not found in teas. "I'm back and look who I brought."

It was Lizzie, Bunny, Alister, and Raven waving at the Mad Hatter and Kitty.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite teens." The Mad Hatter Greeted. "You all take a seat while I get breakfast ready."

Maddie handed her father the basket of tea items as the Hatter went back to the kitchen to prepare their meals. The teens took to their seats Lizzie sat next to Kitty's right while Maddie sat to her left, Raven sat next to Maddie and Alister, Bunny sat right of Alister, and Lizzie sat next to Bunny. The teens sat in silence for a good 10 seconds.

"10 seconds is a long time to be quiet." Maddie said in a very bored voice.

"And it was 10 minutes boring, just being here with my company." Kitty said glaring at the roof.

"A teapot fell on Kitty's head." The Narrator said and a teapot did.

Everyone gasped as Kitty winced in pain and rubbed her head.

"Kitty are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned for her friend.

"Stupid Narrator." Kitty said.

"A spray bottle appeared spraying Kitty." The Narrator said.

A spray bottle appeared out of nowhere spraying Kitty. Kitty meowed and hissed as the bottle chased her around the shop.

"What in all of Wonderland?" Alister exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Bunny said.

"Off with its head!" Lizzie demanded.

Kitty then changed into her cat form and jumped into Bunny's arms as Bunny held her tight. The bottle soon started to spray Bunny getting her wet instead of Kitty.

"Bunny." Alister exclaimed as he tried to catch the bottle, but it was moving too fast.

"Got it." Raven said as she grabbed the mischievous bottle, but it started to spray her too.

Alister grabbed ahold of the bottle, but it sprayed him too. Despite their best efforts and strengths the bottle got free and started to spray the whole place in water.

"You, spray bottle, stop this at once." Lizzie demanded the spray bottle, but it sprayed her too. "OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

Geez, I just wanted to get back at Kitty for being annoying not make everyone suffer.

"Uh, Narrator?" Maddie with her hair wet (Her hair looks like Pinkie Pie's during Party of One) and clothes. "Maybe you can stop the bottle from spraying."

"Good idea, spray bottle, Stop." The Narrator commanded, but the bottle kept spraying. "I said stop you stupid thing."

The spraying bottle did stop, only to spray the narrator in the face and kept going.

"Heh,heh!" Kitty giggled.

"Shut it, you look like a half-drowned rat." The narrator said earning a glare from Kitty.

"That is quite, enough!" Maddie shouted which stopped the spraying bottle, not just because of her voice, but because it was out of water and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, about that Maddie." The Narrator apologized. "and Kitty."

"Narrator." Kitty answered back in the same tone.

"That's okay, Narrator." Maddie accepted the apology.

The whole shop was a mess tables flipped over, menus drenched, and many pieces of furniture soggy and the group wasn't any better. Their clothes were wet and were clinging to their bodies, their hairdos were wet and down, and their make up was ruined (minus Alister).Earl Grey came out of Maddie's hat wringing out his own, mumbling angrily to himself, afterwards he cutely sneezed causing everyone to laugh.

"Well this place is a mess, even by Wonderland standards." Lizzie said.

"And the shop opens in 5 minutes." Raven looking at one of the clocks on the walls. "I think."

"Not to worry." With the snap of Maddie's fingers everything was back to normal (more like wonder) and the teens were clean as a whistle.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" The Hatter came in with a trolley of everything on, off, under, and above the menu. "Did you kids have fun, while I was gone."

"You can say that ." Alister answered as the group sat down for the most important meal of the day.

The teens were now enjoying their breakfast of cups tea (minus reglar tea), crumpets, cupcakes, and tea sandwiches (Maddie's favorite dishes).

Maddie was stuffing her face with almost everything on the table, she just loved her father's cooking. All his recipes had a unique look, smell, and taste, and when they made something together it was twice unique. Another thing Maddie missed about Wonderland was she had plenty of time to spend with her dear- old-dad. Since, attending Ever After High students were required to live on campus despite that many actually lived in or near the Village of Bookend. Both, Maddie and the Mad Hatter argued the case to Headmaster Grimm and how Sparrow Hood lived in a tee, but he refused to listen. And so Maddie had to live in the dorms with the rest of the students (minus Sparrow). But in the end it worked out: she made new friends, got to explore new things about the world of Ever After, and got to see her dad after school and during the school breaks. For now Maddie was glad to be among friends and her father.

Hey it just hit me that in Kitty, Lizzie, Bunny, Raven, and Alister's chapters you guys never entered the Enchanted Forest.

Maddie shot out of her chair when she heard the Narrator's thoughts.

"Hey guys, how about a walk through the Enchanted Forest?" Maddie questioned.

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been in the Enchanted Forest." Raven agreed.

"Whatever." Kitty answered licking the rest of her cream out of a teacup.

Everyone got up and put the dishes in the kitchen where the Mad Hatter was brewing more tea kettles.

"Bye daddy, see at the lunch rush." Maddie said as she hugged her father.

"Have a fun day, my little teacup." The Maddie Hatter waved Maddie and the other teens goodbye.

Enchanted Forest

The gang was now in the Enchanted Forest, surrounded by the luscious flora, the group enjoyed the sights and smells of the forest. The walk was quite relaxing and the group continued until they were almost at the center of the forest. Until, Raven noticed a depressed Dexter Charming.

"Hey Dexter." Raven called out breaking Dexter's train of thought.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Dexter asked blushing at Raven's direction.

"As clear as rain that can't be seen, but still just as wet." Maddie said as the other Wonderlanders agreed.

Dexter turned to Raven for translation to the Riddlish saying.

"They're doing fine." Raven answered.

"Would you like to join us on our walk?" Bunny asked holding Alister's hand.

"Well, uh, I don't know." Dexter answered feeling awkward.

Maddie knew Dexter was shy by nature, and the only way to get him to do something was that push him in the direction, or...encouraging voice Maddie grabbed Dexter's hand and placed it in Raven's hand. When, Dexter looked down he and Raven were holding hands.

"Oh come on, a walk will do you some good." Raven said in a encouraging voice.

"Yeah, especially since your skinny butt needs some muscle." Kitty giggled.

"Shut up, Kitty." Raven said as Kitty hissed at her.

" On second thought," Dexter said in a more confident voice. "I think I will join you guys."

"YES!" Maddie said as she punched the air.

"Lovebirds." Kitty whispered.

"Shut up, Kitty." Raven and Dexter said in unison.

* * *

(Still) In the Enchanted Forest

The group were now in the center of the Enchanted Forest enjoying a tea party and laughing at the stories they were telling. Maddie was enjoying the whole thing with her friends: eating, drinking tea, and telling stories just like she never left Wonderland. And it hit Maddie that home wasn't a place you live, sleep, or eat at. It was where ones' family and friends were.

Maddie turned to see Raven and Dexter laughing at her joke to see the two still holding hands.

"AWW!" Maddie and Kitty cooed in unison.

"What?" Dexter.

"Nothing, it's just cute how much Dexter and Raven like each other." Maddie answered.

"MADDIE!" Dexter and Raven shouted in embarrassment.

* * *

Well folks that's it, this is the last chapter. I'm so glad I wrapped this up, before my classes start and -

"WAIT!" Maddie shouted stopping the Narrator in her tracks.

"Yes, what's the problem Maddie?" The Narrator asked.

"What about the party?" Maddie questioned.

"You're having a tea party right now." The Narrator answered.

"No, I mean the one Briar is holding tonight." Maddie continued. "With Ginger's gingerbread houses, Lizzie's new dress, and Faybelle crashing the party and-"

"Okay, okay, just stop don't spoil the next chapter!" The Narrator said.

Apparently, the Narrator was wrong. The next chapter will be the last one.

"You mean we have one more chapter to go?" Kitty groaned.

"But, Kitty, it's a party." Maddie cheered. "And you love parties as much as Earl Grey loves sleeping in my hat."

It was true, Earl Grey was currently napping in Maddie's had lightly snoring. Kitty groaned again.

Well folks the next chapter will be up soon, til then bye!


	20. It's Party Time

It's Party Time

The golden honey rays of morning were far gone, the clear blue sky of noon were fading, and was slowly fading into a ink black night sky. Many of the villagers of Bookend were either heading home, closing up shops, or still open to the night owls. For the students of Ever After High, many were getting ready for the party tonight. Many were getting freshin up in the showers, putting on make up, and meeting friends at their dorm rooms to pick them up.

Everyone had gotten the invitations at noon (Minus Faybelle due to her curse, who found out due to her cheer squad).

 **PARTY TIME**

 **Who's Invited: Everyone, duh**

 **When: Tonight don't be late**

 **Where: The gym duh, it's huge**

 **What to Wear: Casual, it's a party relax**

 **Food: Already here, but don't be shy to bring chips and dip**

 **Hosted By: Briar Beauty**

Everyone was excited, Briar always threw the best parties. Her parties were always a time to let loose and relax (and some students really needed it).

Most of the students were standing outside the gym's door waiting for the doors to open so they could party down. The doors creaked open, frightening a few. A couple of brave students walked into the center of the dark gym with only the moon and stars as a light source.

"It's so dark in here." Bunny broke the silence of the gym as she hid behind Alister.

"I've been in darker places." Raven shrugged.

"Are we sure this is the right place in time?" Someone in the crowd asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard music, dance music, it got louder and louder with every second. Then, neon lights came out of nowhere, and a huge disco ball came down showering the students in light. The scent of delicious food filled the air and tables appeared with chocolate-raspberry whipped air, shrimp cocktails, cupcakes, pizzas, and a milk chocolate fountain as big as Tiny.

"OHH!" Everyone ohhed at the sights, sounds, and smells of the gym.

"Hello, Students of Ever After High!" Briar greeted into a microphone on stage with Melody and Sparrow. "What are you guys waiting for? It's a Party, let's Party!"

Students cheered at the announcement and started to party. Melody and Sparrow were playing their best tunes for everyone could dance to.

Melody's beats from her turn table and Sparrow's band just mashed together making the most: funky, rock, and pop music ever.

* * *

Only a few students got dressed up for the party. Few were wearing their dresses and tuxedos from Legacy day or Thronecoming, or some other fancy get up. Despite being overdressed they still got compliments on their looks,

"Off with your heads!" Everyone turned to see Lizzie Hearts in her brand new party dress.

It was a short black one-shoulder dress with mini red heart prints on the left sleeve that faded to the right hip. On the skirt part of the dress it had white squares that made the skirt resemble a chess board. On the center of the dress that connected the shirt and skirt was a huge gold heart in the middle with a rose red outline. Her hair was down and wavy, with her usual crown on, and makeup like a true future queen of hearts.

Everyone swarmed to Lizzie like flies to honey, giving her endless compliments for her new dress.

As always Daring was swarmed by fans (mainly females) who gushed over him and his well groomed hair, shiny teeth, and his smooth face. He was the best dressed (male) at the party. But one day they would be gushing over his heroic deeds.

students gasped at the arrival of Poppy and Holly O'Hair as they walked besides each other in their new hairdos. The purple half of Poppy's hair was many shades of purple: purple, lilac, lavender, periwinkle, and mauve, with a black scissors hairclip, that was curled. Holly's hair was a long side braid, with holly flowers braided into the hair, and a white hairbrush clip.

Many surrounded the two telling them how amazing they looked as the two beamed with joy.

* * *

Many were on the dance floor showing off their cool moves and not so cool moves. Duchess was showing off her excellent ballet skills that have taken years to master. Everyone marveled as Duchess took to the air with every leap.

"Hey, Duchess!" Duchess turned to see Faybelle on the dance floor. "Ready for a dance off ?"

"You're on, Faybelle." Duchess said as she posed in a fourth position (it's a ballet pose).

As Duchess continued her famous ballet, Faybelle mainly did cheer moves, everyone watched the two dance cheering for who they wanted to win.

"Hey everybody." Someone in the crowd announced. "Check out Justine's sick dance moves."

It was true, Justine was performing some skillful jazz moves and ended it with a pair of jazz hands.

"JAZZ HANDS!" Justine exclaimed (what did I tell ya).

Everyone converged around Justine admiring her dance skills leaving Duchess and Faybelle in the dust, and they wouldn't take that. Duchess went into swan mode and flew next to Justine with Faybelle behind.

"Hey girls, whats up?" Justine asked still dancing.

Faybelle did her best to look offend by the comment. " What's up, is I-"

"We!" Duchess intervened.

"WE!" Faybelle added. "Challenge you to a dance off."

"Sure, competition always brings out my best moves ." Justine said slyly getting a rise out of Duchess and Faybelle's face.

"Oh, it is so on." Duchess declared.

Soon, the three were dancing it out, but due to Justine's magical ability everyone around them started to dance as well. Eventually, the three girls forgot their dance off and danced for the fun of it and so was everyone else.

* * *

Besides the dance floor the snack tables was the most popular spot to be with: Chocolate-raspberry whipped air, vegan cheese snacks, bacon wrapped shrimp, the milk chocolate fountain as big as Tiny, and many other delightful goodies.

"Okay, just a few more steps." Ginger instructed some students carrying in her batches of fresh baked BERRY-FRUITY-GINGER-BREAD-HOUSE-SUPREME!

The aroma of: gingerbread, frosting, blackberries, blueberries cherries, fairyberries, and many other fruits and berries.

Mouths watered, stomachs grumbled, and lips were licked and smacked at the delicious sweets as they were placed.

"Come and get 'em!" Ginger shouted as a hoard of students grabbed a gingerbread house.

On the looks on everyone's faces they seemed to enjoyed the treats.

"These gingerbread houses are fantastic, Ginger." Maddie said holding a gingerbread house with the roof and one wall eaten off.

"Why thanks, Maddie." Cedar blushed.

"This teahouse would also go great with a cup of tea." Maddie said as she pulled off her hat and many teacups came flying out.

Many of the students took the teacups and enjoyed them with their tea.

"Cheers to us." The two friends said as they clinked their teacups and dipped their gingerbread houses in the milk chocolate fountain.

* * *

The party was in full swing with everybody on the dance floor, but after all that dancing students needed a break to rest their tired feet. Lucky, Briar thought of that and rented the same tables from the True Hearts Day party for this party.

At this very moment Cupid, Darling, Cerise, Kitty, and Cedar were busy chatting away.

Laughing at inside jokes, telling about their day, and how great the party was.

* * *

The music on the dance floor was loud and booming, until it stopped and became a romantic slow dance song.

Couples hooked up with each other: Royal, Rebel, boy, and girl, having a moment just for themselves.

But, the three main couples got the most attention out of everyone on the dance floor.

Ashlynn and Hunter were waltz style dancing as they twirled around the room in bliss, without a care in the world. Bunny and Alister performed the prom-night-dance-and-looking-awkward-doing-it dance. Alister and Bunny had their hands cuffed together looked at each other's eyes and danced the night away. Next was Dexter and Raven doing the most untraditional dance of them all. Raven was dancing like she was listening to rock music rather than a romantic song and Dexter (Oh man, Dexter) he looked so awkward he tried dancing the way Raven was, but it came out dorky, Raven then grabbed his hands and joined in his dance moves, which looked like a jive dance.

The couples continued to dance until the next song played. enjoying the moment they were having together.

* * *

Briar looked around making sure everyone was having a good time at her party, what's the point of a party if no one is having fun.

"Hey, Briar, I got you some snacks in case you were hungry." Hopper said handing Briar a plate of: whipped air, marshmallows covered in milk chocolate, and cucumber sandwiches.

"Thanks, Hopper." Briar said she took the plate and started to eat.

"Brair!"

Briar turned to she Apple running towards her and gave her the biggest best friend's hug.

"Briar, this is one of your best parties ever." Apple told her best friend.

"Thanks, Apple, but I couldn't-"

"Blondie Lockes here with some exciting news!" Blonde cutted Briar off. "Briar Beauty, has done it again, created another awesome party. Briar what can you tell the folks about the party the: inspiratipn, theme, and how it all came together."

"Well." Briar began nervously before summing up her courage. " I decided that we can all use a little break, there's no theme since it's time to let loose, and I couldn't do this by myself-"

Briar grabbed Hopper and pulled him in view of the camera.

"Hopper was a huge help to me." Briar said gesturing to Hopper.

"Me?" Hopper blushed.

"Hopper, anything you want to say?" Blondie said shoving her microphone in his face.

"UH-UH-UH!" Before anyone knew it Hopper turned into his frog form.

"Oh, drat!" Hopper groaned as the girls giggled.

"And there you have it folks. This is Blondie Lockes signing off." Blondie said.

Before Hopper knew it, he was scooped-up in Briar's hands, was given a kiss on the cheek, and turned back to his human-self.

"Come on Hopper, let's party!" Briar said as she took Hopper's hand and ran off, with Apple and Blondie behind her.

"Opps! Almost forgot." Briar said as she pulled out a remote control and pushed down on the big pink button releasing pink glitter everywhere, which excited the students.

The party was and full spring and everyone was having fun, the party seemed like it was going to go on all night! Until, Headmaster Grimm showed up told everyone it was pat Midnight, and get to their dorms (the big party pooper)!

Despite that minor setback, the students did have time to let loose for a good couple of hours. There was no Royal vs Rebel, no worrying about their destinies, or worrying about turning into or not turning into their parents. Right now it was only them. But, now it was time to rest until the morning's honey-golden rays.

"UGH! AGAIN, WITH THE RAYS!" Kitty shouted.

"Go to bed, Kitty." The narrator hissed.

"Good night everyone." Maddie said giving the reader/s a good night kiss.

* * *

Well, everyone, I'm finally done with "Sins of Our Mothers", as my first Ever After High fanfic it was fun. It was rough at times getting everything from the books and webisodes right, but it was worth it. Now for my next EAH fanfic projects.

"WHAT!?" Kitty shouted.

"That's right," The Narrator said.

"Isn't this that great news Kitty, Kitty?" Maddie questioned..

Maddie and the Narrator noticed Kitty was fast asleep on her bed.

Till next time everybody, bye!


	21. New Story Up

Hey everyone I'm done with 'Sins of Our Mothers' and starting on my new fanfic 'Way Too Wonderland (Rewrite)'. The first chapter is up right now and second one should be done around this week.

Maddie: So please read it!

Kitty: Or don't.

(Quiet Kitty!)

Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this story, and will enjoy the other. BYE!


End file.
